One more Hit
by ImNotTinaFey
Summary: Elektra is sent on one more kill by an anonymous person, so she takes it for old time sake. When she finds out who sent it and who she has to kill, her life is turned upside down...WANTING MORE REVIEWS
1. What had happend

**One more hit**

Summary: Elektra is sent on one more kill by an anonymous letter. She doesn't know if she should take it or not so she takes it for old time sake. When she find out who sent it and know she has to kill, her life is turned upside down

**DISCLAMER**: Do I have to say it…well I know you know that I know that we all know that I have to say it so…I don't not own Electra, Marvel comics, or cheese cake…don't ask

**Authors note:** my lines with come from 'Dare Devil' the directors cut (I suggest you watch it) and 'Elektra' all so good

Chapter one: What had happened

Elektra sat on the roof tops edge silently. Her head now filled with memories from her run in with the Millers.

"_you gave me my life back" Abby spoke into Elektra's ear as she hugged her_

"_you gave me mine" Elektra responded_

"_will we ever see you again?" her words filled with hope_

_Elektra looked at Abby's father, Mark, the back at Abby "we'll find each other"_

A slow sigh escaped ex-assassin's as it turned into a light smoke on the very cold night. 'please let them be ok' she pleaded to nobody. She had never felt compassion for anyone, except for one. Matt Murdock, a blind lawyer from Hell's Kitchen.

_Matt's hand carefully touched her face then made its way down her next "what's this?" he asked as he touched the cold metal of her necklace_

"_oh it was my mothers, for good luck." She fingered the rectangular cut of metal_

"_a good luck charm eh? I could use one to they make them in brail?" she let out an small laugh at the blind mans comment, and watched him make his signature one side smile_

"_She gave it to me right before she died" she said as she stopped fingering the metal and placed her hands at the side _

_Matt's clouded eyes showed no emotion, but you could tell what he was thinking from the way his eyebrows curved "what happened to her?" he asked not knowing of her tragic past_

"_She died right in front of me, I was 5" she said trying her hardest to hold back tears_

_Matt knew all to well how it felt to have someone taken away from him. His father, Jack "the devil" Murdock was killed after a fight he was supposed to throw, and a twelve you oldMatt had found him in the back alley dead. They say the Kingpin doesn't just kill you, he kills you whole family but Matt had never been stocked or hunted. Why would the Kingpin want a little blind kid dead it would just be a waste of his money_

"_I'm sorry" Matt spoke in a whisper_

_Elektra pulled herself together and forced a smile to her face "hey no Greek tragedies ok?"_

_Matt smiled and nodded. __"I should go now" Electra told him her voice a little disapointed in herself_

"_Wait, wait, wait, it's about to rain" he said holding onto Elektra's hands as he tryed to keep her there with him_

_She thought he was crazy, how could a blind man tell its going to rain? "No it's not" she said in a laugh_

"_yes it is the temperature droppedtwo orthree degrees, I can smell it the moisture in the air. he paused his voice becoming quieter "When it rains its like a roof top on top of the world, each raindrop makes a sound the first time it hits a surface, just then it's like I can see again. And I just want to see you"_

_Elektra smiled, and nodded "ok" her voice sincere and caring._

_Matt smiled another signature smile as the left corner of his lips was pulled upward "ok here it comes" he said before taking of his red sunglasses and titling his head towards the sky._

_Elektra followed and titled her head and sure enough the sky seemed to empty like buckets as it pored on the two. She let out a long breath she had been holding as the cold rain ran down her face onto her neck before soaking into her red dress. Matt's clouded eyes seemed to look right though her as she saw he had already brought his head back down. Immediately his face softened "oh my god, you are so beautiful" he said as rain dripped off his face and off his chin._

They had kissed that night.

Elektra hated to sit with her memories, it pained her to see what the old Elektra would do to her if she had seen her do the things she had done now. She had become an assassin, killed many people for money and even if she wasn't paid she would kill thoughts who got in her way, she tried to kill the only man she loved thinking he had killed her father. Yes she now knew that Matt Murdock was The Dare Devil. Then she had also done some good in her past, she had saved a teenaged girl and her father from the hand.

Abby had saved her she had showed Elektra that she was a good person, but every so often when Elektra thought about it,she couldn't forgive herself for what she had done, she couldn't erase her past, no one could.

But she had to find Matt she had to tell him everything, show him that she was not dead…anymore.

Electra pushed herself of the edge of the wall and made her way towards the spot where Matt had 'seen' her. She zipped her black leather jacket closed. Under the safety of her jacket was the red out fit she had always worn, it made her feel strong, secure, every thing Matt had made her feel. She took a running start to the other side of the rooftop and jumped to the next. 'Where are you Matt?' her mind asked.

* * *

**Authors note: **ok so if you haven't read my Profile in supposed to be at camp right know…..buuuutttt. I got sent back cause of a knee problem I have. I couldn't do anything there so they R.U.Ted me (Returned to unit) it's a sea cadet thing. And also this is my first Fanfic I have wrote so please don't kill me cause I know it sucks I didn't even write this one down on paper I was you know just playing around on my computer and I started writing but If you want me to keep going please review and tell me some ideas cause that will be cool. I will be putting also an Inuyasha and Blade Fanfic on there soon so I hope you all like my work REVIEW! And always remember MUSIC MAKES THE WORLD SO ROUND!(Well actually it's the gravitational pull of the sun and other stuff that that but you know what I mean)


	2. Can't seem to get you out of my head

**One more hit**

Elektra Fanfic

**Summary**: Elektra is sent on one more kill by an anonymous letter. She doesn't know if she should take it or not so she takes it for old time sake. When she find out who sent it and know she has to kill, her life is turned upside down

**DISCLAMER**: Do I have to say it…well I know you know that I know that we all know that I have to say it so…I don't not own Electra, Marvel comics, or cheese cake…don't ask

**Authors note:** my lines with come from 'Dare Devil' the directors cut (I suggest you watch it) and 'Elektra' all so good

Chapter two: Can't seem to get you out of my head

**Matt Murdock's apartment**

Matt lay in his bed chamber, his eyes half closed as he stared blankly into nothingness. His hand slowly reached up to the silver brail charm on his necklace 'Elektra..' his mind whispered to him. His nights had been filled with becoming The Dare Devil and sleepless nights. A long sigh filled the chamber as the lid slid out loudly making Matt's already throbbing headache even more intense. The water of the 'bed' sturred as he sat up griping both sides of the metal chamber he pulled himself up slowly trying to ignore the sweltering pain of the gashed he had gotten that night while he was out 'serving justice.' Matt wrapped a towel around his waist and walked to him closet as he felt each small brail tag that he had on the cuffs of his wardrobe he picked out a blue shirt and some lightly tanned dress pants and jacket. Froggy had been bothering him that they had to go to the court room today since they where representing a new client today and he had to look his best. Working his way over to the kitchen he passed by his stereo where he turned on a song. Cars, people, airplanes, Matt herd it all ,music was one thing that blocked it all out as he turned the volume to MAX. Once he entered the kitchen he went though his daily routine, fold his money so he could tell how much it was, eat something small, and put on his brail watch, lock everything up, and the last thing was grab his red sunglasses as he walked out his door. As he had done everyday he always thought of Elektra with everything he did, he face always showed up in his head and his dreams. 'I should have protected her' he always blamed himself for Elektra's death saying if he had killed Bull's Eye before he could have been with her everyday by now she would have been alive. He walked down the stairs as he always did with his stick everyday felling with way down just to make sure he didn't hurt himself.

**At the Coffee Shop**

"I'm telling you Matt there are alligators in the sewers" Froggy said as he read the paper as always

"the are no alligators in the sewers Froggy if there were I'm sure that the police would have gotten them already" Matt said before taking a sip of his coffee

"don't tell me there isn't I got a friend in sanitation, he's seen them" Froggy said with a serious face

Matt laughed "ok Froggy you can think that"

Froggy changed the subject "hey look another article about The Dare Devil, I says here 'the vigilantly singled out one Andrew Fillen after he was found innocent of Battery and Assault, Mr. Fillen was found on Andriash St. dead late last night in an alley' " Froggy finished and took a sip of his coffee

"com'mon why do you read that stuff most of its not true" Matt said laughing

"I've been reading about this guy for years there's gotta be something to it, I mean look he singles out people that they say the Kingpin employs" Froggy said as she folded up the paper

"and I mean the Kingpin, Wilson Fisk is in jail how can he employ people from there" Matt said knowing that he had put the Kingpin behind bars

"Matt I don't know all I want to know is when, when will you aggree with me on this stuff" Froggy said trying not to raise his voice

Matt sighed and shook him head before he rubbed a cut on his left cheek

Froggy looked at him "what happened to your face Matt?" he asked a little annoyed

"what it's a small cut" Matt paused "I walked into a door"

"Matt every time you disappear we can't get you on the phone then you come in here all cut up"

Matt knew how to push Froggy's buttons "I'm in the Fight Club, and first rule about fight club don't talk about Fight club so you're out of the Fight Club"

Froggy now was annoyed "very funny, to bad I didn't see the movie" he paused changing the subject again "see Matt this is why you don't have so many friends you make jokes intending to hurt people" Froggy said

Matt laughed knowing he had royally pissed Froggy off "ok Froggy"

"see Matt I hate to bring this up but I spent three thousand dollars on that Seeing Eye dog" Froggy explained

"Why did you get methat dog, I didn't want the dog" Matt said smiling

Froggy leaned over to Matt " Matt seeing eye dogs bond for life, yours ran away doesn't that show you how emotionally available you are?"

Matt laughed again but was cut off by the ringing or the bell in the front door. Then his mood completely changed his memories of Elektra took hold on him as he fingered the brail cut of metal round his neck.

_Matt stopped laughing as he smelled the air "what, what.. where?" Froggy asked knowing what Matt was doing_

"_front door…not yet" Matt said as is he was in a trance "now" _

_Right then the ringing of the door signaling it opened as a young woman stepped in, her green eyes seemed to glow like two jewels._

"_tell me" Matt said to Froggy_

"_the truth?" Froggy pause "she's…hideous, I don't know if its some congenital birth defect but it's nasty, and as your attorney in this matter I advised you not to take any further actions" he spoke as he trued in his chair to look at her_

_Matt smiled knowing Froggy, he was lying. He stood up from his chair after switching there coffee cups because Froggy had handed him mustard instead of hunny, then taking his stick with him as he tapped it on the floor. He came up to the seat the woman was sitting in a hit it along with tapping her leg lightly "I'm sorry" he apologized_

_The woman didn't look impressed "sure" she said in and annoyed voice as she put her coffee cup down on the table beside her_

"_I was just looking for some hunny could you help be out?" he asked her_

"_right in front of you" she said not even making eye contact with Matt_

"_could you be a little more specific?" he asked again with a grin on his face_

_Now the woman was annoyed "what are you-" she was cut off but Matt "Blind? Actually yes" she suddenly reached for the hunny picking it up and handing it to him "I am so sorry"_

_Matt smiled "it's ok" he listened to her let out and airy laugh_

_Back at the table Froggy was watching the whole scene, he reached for his cup and took a sip before spitting the mouthful out of his mouth because of the horrible taste._

"_friend of yours?" the woman asked_

_Matt smiled as he made a blind joke "you know I've never seen him before" he held out his hand to the still sitting woman "Matt Murdock"_

"_nice to meet you Matt Murdock" she took his hand and stood up_

"_it's nice to meet you too…" he tailed off "I didn't get your name" he said_

_The woman spun round "I didn't give it" and with that she walked out she front door_

"Matt…Oh Matt?" Froggy waved his hand front of the blind man but then pulled away seeing as he couldn't see it "Matt buddy snap out of it you there man?"

Matt woke out of his daze "yeah sorry"

"Matt we have to get to the court house now" Froggy informed him

The closet vigilantly rose from his chair and grabbed onto Froggy's shoulder "alright lead the way captain!" they both laughed

"Aye Aye Admiral" Froggy said and saluted and they both disappeared as they walked out of the coffee house leaving Matt's thoughts there.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **well there's the second chapter I hope my readers like it yeah I know I put alil Sea cadet humor in there but my friend (also my drummer) dared me to so I had to its just abit and I put the conversation in there from Dare Devil the directors cut cause it was funny I love the Fight Club joke! So yall that read it are all out of the fight club!no fight club for you!muahaha well my knee isn't getting better and im just finishing this chapter cause I gatta go to some stuff (aka cleaning (damn reunion)) oh yeah in going to be busy tomorrow so yeah I cant put another chapter up till like Monday do yeah!WOOO lol and YALL BETTER REVIEW OR ILL SEND MY FIGHT CLUB GUYS AFTER YOU MUAHAHA JK I WONT well YALL REMEMBER MUSIC MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND (yada yada yady whatever) oh yeah I didn't put any of my lyrics in this chapter because ive been having like song writers block and I couldn't but I promis I will in this storie yeyaya!


	3. Letters and suprises

**One more hit**

Elektra Fanfic

**Summary**: Elektra is sent on one more kill by an anonymous letter. She doesn't know if she should take it or not so she takes it for old time sake. When she find out who sent it and know she has to kill, her life is turned upside down

**DISCLAMER**: Do I have to say it…well I know you know that I know that we all know that I have to say it so…I don't not own Electra, Marvel comics, or cheese cake…don't ask

**Authors note:** my lines with come from 'Dare Devil' the directors cut (I suggest you watch it) and 'Elektra' all so good

Chapter three: Letters and surprises 

**Roof Top Somewhere in New York**

Elektra sighed, she wanted to see Matt or Dare Devil either one would be just fine with her. She raised her wrist to see on her watch what time it was. The dark red letters read "12:36 am" she had been out all night looking for him. It had been two days since she arrived in Hell's Kitchen and she wanted to work up to courage to face Matt at his law office before she did anything else but if she ran into him as Dare Devil then maybe she just tell him in a jolt of excitement. She felt as if she was hiding from him a bit, would Matt still care for her if she told him what she had done for the last three years. 'Three years, will he still remember me, has he moved on, I'll tell him in person when I see him' her mind was baffled what would she do?

The night threw a cold gust of wind her way as she stood there lost in thought. The wind brought her out of her train of thought and she looked both ways and crossed her arms in front of her to try to keep some of her heat to herself, but it failed. She had been cold for three years now, since the night she had died. Nothing could warm her up, nothing but maybe him. She shook her head to ride her of the thoughts of him. Just then an object slid by her face and imbedded itself in the ground below her feet, she didn't finch at all. She wasn't one to do such things as flinch.

The ex-assassin looked at the ground just to find a ninja star with a letter pined to the ground under it. Elektra whipped out her Sais from her belt where they where hidden and into her fighting stance. Her fingers curled around the top of the handle where it split into three prongs. Her eyes wandered around the surrounding area, but she found nothing, no one. Again she looked down at the piece of paper under the silver ninja star. She leaned down and pulled the paper free of the metal. The paper was folded in three's; she unfolded the paper and read the small writing on it.

'Dear Elektra,

I need you to do a job for me. If you except then you will be paid handsomely, if not then nothing will happen to you or anyone you know, if you take the job meet me at The Olympic boxing arena tomorrow night at 12am sharp.

Signed

Anonymous

Elektra laughed at the letter 'who would really think of hiring me now, I wouldn't even hire me now. But wait I could do this last one to show I'm strong enough to face Matt I could work up the courage to do this'

She sighed and crumpled up the letter and tossed it into the chilling wind. 'I have to find Matt' he thoughts all came to that conclusion all thoughts deemed Matt as the only one. Elektra looked towards the nearest motel and started towards it, maybe if she got a good nights rest she could think more and tomorrow she would get this last job done and let it be over and find Matt, her guardian Devil.

**The Miller's house in Canada**

Abby had already become board with the kids at her new school, most of them where either mean and preppy or shy and didn't talk. She sat in her two bedroom apartment on the leather couch silently. Mark, Abby's father entered the room "don't you like it here sweetie?" he said as he sat down beside his daughter

Abby looked at him as if he had two heads "no I don't like it here Dad, why did we move to this small hill Billy town, I mean common its Mitchell it sucks here"

"Abby common I thought you would like the small town, its quiet, it calm--"

"its boring" Abby cut him off

Mark sighed "look hunny I know you miss the excitement but I almost lost you and if anything happened to you I couldn't forgive myself" he said leaning his elbows on his knees

"dad I'm a big girl, and that was three years ago, I have changed I can still defend myself but dad honestly you know me do you really think I like it here" she explained to him

He shook his head "I know your just growing up so fast I still don't want to let go of you, your only 17"

Abby was surprised "only 17 dad I'm going to collage soon"

"I know baby girl, I know" he sigh "why don't you go early to your new place in New York and I'll meet you there in a few days"

Money was far from tight in the family. Mark had started a new business in the small town and it was booming there, they where practically raking in the green, and Abby had no problem getting into a good collage, she had gotten a full scholarship to collage on playing music. She could play anything you asked her to saxophone, trumpet, drums, piano. After her adventures with Elektra she tried her hardest to be good at something that didn't include fighting so she took a music course at her high school and loved it and ever since she had played any musical interment she could get her hands on, but of chorus she could still fight, she would go down to the local gym and practice as much as she could. Abby almost jumped for joy "really dad?"

He nodded sure but promise you wont get into any trouble ok hunny"

She smiled and hugged him tightly "yes dad!"

After there conversation she grabbed her belongings that where already stuffed in a box and headed out the door. She had already taken most of her stuff to her new apartment in down town Hell's Kitchen. Yes Hell's Kitchen

"hunny what about getting there!" Mark yelled

Abby popped her head back in the door, her hair was braided like Elektra used to wear it and her brown eyes seemed to be like two pools of dark coffee, "I'll call right know"

After calling the airline and some yelling she had gotten a ticket to go to New York in an hour

'I'm going to find Elektra when I'm there, I hope she remembers me!' her mind yelled

It seemed like forever before she had gotten on the plane and up in the air. Abby didn't mind flying because she had done it so many times that it wasn't even funny, she just hated the other people on the plane all the nervousness, fear, the yelling, the twitching and she always seemed to get a spot right next to a big fat guy what sweated profusely. So to counteract her bad luck she booked first class where she could sit in peace with out the fat, sweaty guy. Once the plane landed Abby got out of there as fast as she could, which was surprisingly fast enough to get many people to yell at her.

Abby called a cap as quickly as she could, she had to find Elektra even if it meant taking the night sift if you know what I mean. Then arriving in her apartment she unloaded her things and took out a phone book, Elektra had told her about Matt. He was a lawyer in Hell's Kitchen. There was no doubt in her mind that she had gone back to him, so if she found Matt she found Elektra. Abby gave a cheer of victory as she wrote the address of 'Murdock & Nelson' on a piece of paper she had ripped off her plane ticket.

The slam of the door rung though the minimally furnished apartment as Abby literally ran out the door and down the long flight of stairs. She was going to find Elektra one way or another. Elektra was like Abby's mother, no matter how much her dad said she couldn't replace her, she had also saved Abby's life and she could never thank her enough for that. 'Elektra I'm going to find you" and with that she walked to the destination she had written down. Not knowing that there would be a surprise in store for Both her and Matt.

**

* * *

****Autor's note: **haha you thought i wasn't going to update till monday muhashahahahaha cough hahahahahah well anyways that was fun i know i suck at this right know but you have to see whats going to happen i have somthing good in store for yall but you have to stay tuned to this and review tell me what you think is going to happen ( is Elektra really going to take the job and if that who is giving her the job, will Abby find her will Matt and Abby meet or with Abby randomly get run over by a car on her way the to law office i dont know) muaha this is fun on just to let you know that my lyrics with be in later chapters my band and I are having some 'creative differences' sigh which means where all fighting beacuse we cant write a damn song for the fair concert thinging in like 3 weeks well i keep yall updated on that too. and i suggest that all of yall review so that you can give me some ideas cause im just kinda going with the flow just writing stuff on my computer and putting it together also it 3 years to long? i just wanted to know. and now i will not be updating till monday of if yall are lucky maybe Sunday cause i might be busy doing some stuff (band practice sundays 6am till 6pm (yes we are a hard working band)) lol and also i will probibly doing some solo song work for our school radio what do you think i should do? cause im thinking radio show like somthing like that(mr,g's going to kill me if he finds out i record music in the communications room shhhhh dont tell him) yeah so do you think it was a good idea for Abby to become a musician cause i do shes got the will and determanation to do it and YES I MOVED THEM TO CANADA YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT TO BAD CAUSE ITS MY FANFIC!SO HA! and yeah i randomly picked a town from a map i had...cough i also live near there cough lol so yeah hope you live it and you know my sign off AND REMEMBER MUSIC MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND!muahahahahahahahaha yeah 


	4. Surprise Surprise

**One more hit**

Elektra Fanfic

**Summary**: Elektra is sent on one more kill by an anonymous letter. She doesn't know if she should take it or not so she takes it for old time sake. When she find out who sent it and know she has to kill, her life is turned upside down

**DISCLAMER**: Do I have to say it…well I know you know that I know that we all know that I have to say it so…I don't not own Electra, Marvel comics, or cheese cake…don't ask

**Authors note:** my lines with come from 'Dare Devil' the directors cut (I suggest you watch it) and 'Elektra' all so good

Chapter 4: surprise, surprise!

**Murdock and Nelson law office**

"Matt I'm tried of these probono cases we need some better clients" Froggy said holding some files in his hand

"Better clients? What do you mean better define better" Matt said as he ran his fingers over a brail sheet of paper

"Better means rich and guilty, and that pay with money not fish or sports supplies of god damn wheels of cheese" Froggy's voice rose.

Matt winced as the yelling from Froggy irritated his headache he had all morning long. Suddenly Froggy spoke in a low tone "I'm sorry Matt it's just that we lost again today and I'm tired of losing"

Matt nodded "I know man I know" he sighed but lifted his head up when he herd the law office door open. "Hello?" he called out

"hey" a young woman's voice hit his ears "I'm looking for Matt Murdock" she called up the stairs.

"one moment" he stood up and grabbed his stick and walked down the steps to the front door "hi Matt Murdock" he stuck out his hand

"Abby Miller" she shook his hand "I know this is random and all since we just met but I was wondering do you know of an Elektra Natchios?"

Matt was stunned he couldn't breath. How did she know of Elektra she died 3 years ago. "how do you know of Elektra?" he asked. He wanted answers as soon as fast as he could get them.

"well it's kind of a long story, I'd hate to keep you from working" she said honestly

"no you have to tell me, see Elektra died 3 years ago and she never mentioned anyone named Abby" he said his eye brows cured to look concerned. "here come with me and you can tell me everything" he led her up the stairs to his desk.

"well ok here goes nothing" she paused regaining her memories of there adventures "Elektra had become an assassin after she was brought back by Stick, her sensei, he used Kimagouri to bring her back from the dead, then she was hired to kill My father and I but instead she protected us and found out I was the treasure—a child protégée for the martial arts—so she went to go finish of a bad guy Kirigi but I ended up getting myself killed" she paused holding back tears "Elektra used the same technique to bring me back from the dead and now I've been looking for her for maybe 3 years now"

Matt looked like he had seen a ghost, how could Elektra the woman he loved become an assassin, killing people for money, then saving a little girl? This just wasn't her could this be the same Elektra he knew or did she change too much for him to remember her? He 'looked' over at Abby "so she saved you?" he asked

Abby nodded "yes and she told me of you, the blind lawyer from Hell's Kitchen" she smiled lightly "I thought you could tell me where Elektra was but since it looks like you don't know maybe I should go"

"No" Matt protested "I need you to tell me more about how Elektra has changed"

"changed?" Abby sounded confused

"yeah when I knew her she was kind, caring, maybe a bit secretive about herself but she was still a good person" Matt spoke

"she still is Mr. Murdock, she's a great person. Do you think a cool hearted person would save a 13 year olds life, she did and I haven't thanked her enough for it. Elektra is like my mother, even though my mother died when I was little she still seems like my mom. Mr. Murdock if you ever see her anywhere or talk to her tell her to find me at this location" she said as she handed his a piece of paper "wait ill fix something here can I use you computer?"

"sure" he nodded and got up

Abby made her way over the computer and continued to type something then Matt herd his printer working as it many indents in the paper, then the teenaged girl ripped the paper off and handed it to him "here I bet that's better for you" she smiled

Matt smiled his smile and nodded "yes that's a lot better"

Abby made her way down the steps before stopping at the door "you know Mr. Murdock—"she was cut off by him

"Matt, don't call me Mr. Murdock it sounds like one of my clients" he said at the railing of the stairs

"ok Matt, Elektra was right about you. You are the only one for her" she finished then exited the office.

Matt sat back down in his computer chair and sighed loudly then took off his sunglasses and rubbed the inner corners of his clouded eyes. 'so Elektra you are alive, I'm going to find you' his mind raced.

**Dirty Moe's Motel and Restaurant**

The bed smelled like cigarettes, the floor looked like it hadn't been vacuumed in week's maybe months; the wallpaper was ugly and in some parts was peeling off the actual wall. In every sense the motel was indeed 'Dirty' but it was better than sitting outside in the freezing cold with some homeless guy in an alley way. Elektra was getting ready for her 'job' as she called it. It was almost midnight and she wasn't far from 'The Olympic boxing arena.' The sais made a swishing sound as the now assassin warmed up for her night out. 'All for Matt' she kept telling herself 'All for Matt' but she knew that if she does this she could never forgive herself. How could she foolishly accept a job when she had just saved Abby and yes maybe saved the world from The Hand. About 5 minuets later she was walking down the cold streets now about a block away from her destination.

Minuets later she had arrived to the boxing arena. She looked around and decided to take a look inside since this place had been deserted for years, or so she was told. The front door was boarded up so it had to be closed but this was an easy obstacle she could over come. A swift round house kick to the boards turned them into slivers of wood. She opened the rusty door with a loud squeak from the hinges. The slight smell of old sweat, and new carpeting hit her nose, the carpet underneath her feet was respectably new for the abandoned arena. Elektra made her way to the boxing ring beyond the two red metal doors. A surprise came to mind when bright lights hit her eyes rendering herself temporary blinded. She rose her arms to shield her eyes from the lights as they adjusted to the light. "so you have come Elektra" a voice called out from the brightness

"why wouldn't I have I am still an assassin right?" she answered in a low voice

"yes" the voice paused in a laugh "yes you are"

"Who are you" she asked

"Elektra don't you know your old sensei?" said a tall man in the middle of the boxing ring. His hair way jet black , his eyes a deep blue colour and he was dressed in a nice black business man's suit with a white tie to contrast it all. He looked as is he had been pulled out of an old forty's video.

"George? George Middleson, you hired me?" she asked as she stared at him wide eyed

"yes Elektra I hired you for a good reason to" he said as he made his way to the closes side of the ring to Elektra

"why is that?" she spoke a bit innoyed now that she had seen who it was

**

* * *

****Author's note**: sorry cliff hanger but I had to cause I'm kinda running out of time see the family reunion just sorta ended and I'm going to bed soon so ill put chapter 5 tomorrow so yeah take that everyone...MAUAHAHAHAH! and yeah so keep reading and well my friend Josh just came over today and that kinda set me back cause I was working on this chapter and well you gatta give props to me cause well common 4 chapters in 2 days that's good so review and yeah love yall AND REMEMBER MUSIC MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND! 


	5. justice and targets

**One more hit**

Elektra Fanfic

**Summary**: Elektra is sent on one more kill by an anonymous letter. She doesn't know if she should take it or not so she takes it for old time sake. When she find out who sent it and know she has to kill, her life is turned upside down

**DISCLAMER**: Do I have to say it…well I know you know that I know that we all know that I have to say it so…I don't not own Electra, Marvel comics, or cheese cake…don't ask

**Authors note:** my lines with come from 'Dare Devil' the directors cut (I suggest you watch it) and 'Elektra' also good

Chapter 5: justice and targets

**Matt Murdock's apartment**

Matt slid on his maroon leather boots as he was getting ready for another night out on the town. The only thoughts that had filled his mind where of that when he had met Abby Miller today and how she had told him Elektra could still be alive. Ever time he had herd the bell at the coffee shop, every time he walked by the play ground where he had found out her name and when the roof top, his favorite place in the world had made him feel so sad every time he stood there. But now that he could 'see' her again he could tell her how he felt how he loved her to no end.

After his warm ups and finished putting on his costume he went out into the dark nights of Hell's Kitchen. Soon he had herd yelling coming from a near by alley way

"what you don't remember me, maybe you could remember the Kingpin eh?"

Matt soon followed the voice finding that it was a man in dark clothing had been beating down some other guy who had now had blood dripping from his mouth. Matt jumped down into the alley behind the dark clothed man "maybe you could remember me" he said in his vigilantly voice as he punched the man hard in the jaw.

The man fell to the ground holding his mouth as blood seeped thought his fingers. The other man had passed out beside some trashcans and garbage bags. "Stay out of Hell's Kitchen" Dare Devil spoke.

The man stood up as blood dripped from his fingers, he spit on the ground in front of him and Dare Devil along with some blood "so you are Dare Devil the one who put the Kingpin in jail eh?" he spoke blood sliding from his lips to his chin

"yeah and who are you supposed to be?" Dare Devil said with disgust

"me well I'm the one who's going to kill The Devil and get him out" the man said

"no you're not your just one of his lackeys" again Dare Devil spoke

"ok then try this" he said as he whipped out a handgun and took a shot towards Matt.

Matt easily dodged the shot then charged at the shooter taking him out with a hard kick to the chest. The man fell to the ground gasping for air; the kick had winded him something fierce. Dare Devil smiled his trademark Murdock smile "time to give the devil his due" his voice rung though out the alley.

The man now looked in fear of the vigilantly as he tried to crawl away but was stopped by the Devil stepping in front of him. Then Matt kicked the man right square in the face and the man did almost a flip backwards "justice is served" the Devil said as he disappeared up into the roof tops. Once again a sigh hit the wind as it exited Matt's body, he wanted so bad to see Elektra and to tell her but he knew that if she wanted to see him she would find him herself. He touched his chest where the necklaces charm sat underneath his leather outfit as he thought of Elektra again 'maybe I should see if I can get anymore information out of that Abby girl' he thought 'yeah I'll take a personal day off tomorrow I don't have to go to court anyways so then I'll go get Abby"

And with that he headed out for some more trouble to get his self into.

**The Olympic boxing arena**

"why is that?" she spoke a bit annoyed now that she had seen who it was

"I need you to kill someone baby" he said bluntly "isn't it obvious cause I did hire an assassin, and you I happened to trained you so I know you could get the job done right" he said before he pulled out a cigar and lit it

"you only taught me boxing techniques not my assassin stuff so how do you know how far I've gotten?"

He smiled and took a puff of the cigar "the legends, the mighty Elektra whispers in your ear before she kills you and right when I hear that I knew my baby—"

"don't call me you're baby Middleson" she cut him off

"well I knew it was you" he finished then took another puff of his cigar

"I'm not going to do it Middleson" she paused "I've changed" she now had second thoughts for this job

"how Elektra, you're here right that means you wanted to do this you needed to feel that rush" he smiled

"no" she said

"yes" he laughed "yes you did and now if you don't do this for me I'll kill anyone and everyone who you love"

She smiled this time "funny cause I don't know anyone there Middleson, I have already lost everyone I love"

"oh I wouldn't say so Miss. Natchios" he said flicking some ashes on the ring floor "what about that little girl you saved, yes I know about her, I have friends in The Hand and they told me all about it"

Elektra's eye widened "you don't know where she is"

"again your wrong I do know where she is she's living right here in Hell's Kitchen, in fact she lives not to far away from here" a sinister smile came to his face

"you wouldn't" Elektra said nearing the boxing ring

"common Elektra you know me better, you know that I would" he took a long drag off the cigar

Elektra couldn't risk losing Abby; she was like her daughter she had to keep her safe "fine! I'll do it as long as you keep away from her"

"good Elektra baby now the destination and target is in the bag" he said as he tossed a yellow portfolio to her

She caught it without any trouble then walked out but stopped at the red doors "and I better not see a scratch on her once I get this done or you're not going to be my last job Middleson" she threaten then walked out the doors

George Middleson leaned on the red and blue ropes of the boxing ring smiling still to himself then his cell phone rang with a loud high pitched ring tone "hello?" he said into the phone as he placed it to his ear

"is it done?" the other voice said

"yup she has taken the job with alil persuasion boss" he said as he dropped his cigar and stepping on it to make sure it was out

"good now all we have to do is wait"

"yes boss" George said leaning back down on the ropes

"you know George her father worked for me and now it runs in the family" the voice laughed "like father like daughter"

"yes Kingpin" he laughed also "and when she find out who the target is she it will be a T.K.O on her account"

**

* * *

**

**Author's note**: well muahaha I only have one of my own characters in this story so far and maybe there will be more but I have to clear this up ( ok so when Elektra said her father made her train under different sensei's since she was six well they didn't explain what kind of sensei so I made him a boxing coach cause it ties in with the boxing ring get it!) ok well yeah your lucky I'm updating today cause I have to go clean up and some of my relatives stayed the night so I really am busy so yeah AND PLEASE REVIEW so far I've only had one person give some reviews and not that I don't thank you for that its just I need some more opinions for this I AM WRITING FOR YOU MY FANS AND NOT MYSELF SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW NOW! I need it and yeah tell people about this story cause maybe I wanna become a writer someday and if people don't like it now maybe ill just become a musician and if any of my cadet friends read this I HOPE EVERYONE IN KINGSTON IS OK ALL MY FRIENDS! And yeah you all know REMEMBER MUSIC MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND!


	6. More to it

**One more hit**

Elektra Fanfic

**Summary**: Elektra is sent on one more kill by an anonymous letter. She doesn't know if she should take it or not so she takes it for old time sake. When she find out who sent it and know she has to kill, her life is turned upside down

**DISCLAMER**: Do I have to say it…well I know you know that I know that we all know that I have to say it so…I don't not own Electra, Marvel comics, or cheese cake…don't ask

**Authors note:** my lines with come from 'Dare Devil' the directors cut (I suggest you watch it) and 'Elektra' also good

Chapter 6: more to it

**Dirty Joe's Motel and Restaurant**

Elektra shut the door to her room in the motel then walked over to the bed. Her target had already been chosen and if she didn't do this hit then Abby would be killed and did Middleson know about Matt? Would he kill Matt to if she didn't do it. Tension was built up in Elektra all she wanted to do was scream as loud as she could then be cradled in Matt's arms again. But she couldn't, she knew she couldn't she needed to finish this and leave her past behind her.

She opened the portfolio and took out the various pages just like any other job she had done. She skimmed the paged till she found the sheet with pictures on her target to find a picture of, no it couldn't be, it was Bull's eye. 'but he's supposed to be dead, well she was alive so maybe Bull's eye could still be around and kicking so to speak.

"no" she whispered to herself

She suddenly remembered the night she was killed

"_hey orphan, lets play!" Bull's eye called down to her_

"_that's him, that's Bull's eye" Matt said weakly after Elektra had stabbed him in the shoulder_

"_he has to pay for what he's done" she placed her hands on each side of Matt's face holding it softly_

"_no don't go I don't want to lose you again" He said as blood trickled down his leather suit_

"_I'll find you" she whispered back then she put on his mask before giving him as kiss, the last kiss she had given him._

_Bull's eye whistled to her "common!" he yelled_

_Elektra stood regaining herself from Matt then flipped her sais and jumping to the nearest ledge up from her_

"_come up" Bull's eye said as he motioned to her_

_Then Elektra threw her sai at Bull's eye as hard as she could but Bull's eye was ready he had caught it no problem then sent it back as her with his precise accuracy. She wasn't so lucky with it as she tried to catch it the sai when right though her hand and clung onto her skin. Elektra clutched her arm as the pain was like wild fire thought her hand as she pulled the wound in front of her Bull's eye laughed sinisterly then touched the mark on his head. Dare Devil was trying to get up from the ground to save her but to no avail he just put himself in even more pain than before. Elektra pulled the sai out of her hand painfully then ran after Bull's eye. They had fought for some time till Elektra was down on the rooftop coughing. Bull's eye looked at her and smiled "you're good baby, but me I'm magic" he said as a playing card appeared in his hand then her tossed it at her, slitting her throat on closer to the left side. She coughed again having no strength at all Bull's eye lifter her up off the ground from her neck. A laugh escaped the villain's form as Elektra herd Matt scream "NOOO!" then Bull's eye took Elektra's sai and plunged it deep in her stomach. _

_She cried out in pain as he pulled it out and tossed her down to the roof top where Dare Devil was. Elektra painfully crawled over to Matt and collapsed beside him. Matt pulled her into his lap and stroked her hair as he 'looked' at her. Elektra felt weak with every breath she took "help me" she spoke weakly_

"_stay, stay with me" where the last words he whispered to her as she drifted off into death._

Elektra snapped out of her thoughts when a knocking came to her door. She made her way to the origin of the noise as she opened up the motel door to her room. A small teenaged boy stood in front of her "hello ma'am I was sent here to give you this" he handed her a long stemmed red rose to her.

She took the rose in her hand curling her fingers around it. She mumbled a quick thank you and handed him a tip for bringing this to her. 'a rose? For what?' her mind raced at the possibilities in the meaning of the rose. She look at her wrist watch as she tossed the rose into the garbage pale the numbers told her it was "2:27am" she had to get this done tonight as if she didn't find Bull's eye she would go find Abby.

**Irish Pub some where in New York**

Bull's eye sat at a small both in the corner of his regular pub having his booted feet up on the table and leaning back in the cushioned bench, this was home to him. He took his glass of beer and sipped it slowly savoring every refreshing drop of it. A playing card rested in between his middle and index finger as he watched everything going on in the pub "oi can't believe that fucking Devil made me miss" he said to himself.

His mind still on about his miss with The Dare Devil, he had made him miss more than once in there run inn's together. Bull's eye drank the last bit of beer he had left then stood up and made his way to the door "heh finally we get a bloody both, that guy over there had been keepin' it to himself bloody bastard" some random guy had said as he passed by the villain.

Bull's eye stopped in his tracks and looked at the guy. The man watched him as he and 2 others sat down in the now occupied both "what" he spoke again "you need somethin' freak show"

Bull's eye had, had it he tossed the card at him with great velocity and it impaled its self in the man's neck killing him slowly as he ran out of breath. Bull's eye smiled and walked out of the pub satisfied to rid the world of such arrogants.

**

* * *

**

**Author's note**: ok so I know it was a short chapter but my grandma and grandpa are coming over in like 10 min's and I have to get off cause I have to go guess, guess! CLEAN yes cause I had to cancel band practice today and we really needed time to practice AHH! O well anyways well do ya'll like that I brought back Bull's eye cause I love him he has to be the best villain ever! Yeah and I made it so that Elektra has to do the hit cause I mean why would she do it if she had changed so much so Abby was the first one I could think of cause Matt can defend himself any time yeah so REVIEW and tell me what you think cause if you guys don't then I wont keep writing this ok? Ok well yeah AND REMEMBER MUSIC MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND'!


	7. searching

**One more hit**

Elektra Fanfic

**Summary**: Elektra is sent on one more kill by an anonymous letter. She doesn't know if she should take it or not so she takes it for old time sake. When she find out who sent it and know she has to kill, her life is turned upside down

**DISCLAMER**: Do I have to say it…well I know you know that I know that we all know that I have to say it so…I don't not own Electra, Marvel comics, or cheese cake…don't ask

**Authors note:** my lines with come from 'Dare Devil' the directors cut (I suggest you watch it) and 'Elektra' also good

Chapter 7: searching 

**At the Coffee shop**

"not again with The Dare Devil Froggy" Matt started to get annoyed

"yes Matt here I got again, this Dare Devil guy is still out there somewhere thinking he's so much better than us" Froggy said

"Froggy what the hell you really think that a guy who dresses up and goes out at night to fight crime thinks he's better than us for all we know he could be somewhere in this same place with us just some normal guy with a normal life" Matt said taking a sip of his coffee, "I mean who would honestly want to go out as night get his ass kicked and saving a few people from getting mugged"

"I don't know Matt" he snapped his fingers "I know Matt next time we see him we can ask him ok?" he said each word dripping with sarcasm.

Matt laughed as he always did "then Froggy we can go see Kingpin in jail" he said playing along

The two lawyers battled out there conversation as they always did and Matt always won "see Matt this is why I didn't get you another dog" Froggy said

"ok no more about the dog, I didn't want the dog and I don't want a dog so lay off on the dog thing" he said as Matt had now gotten annoyed.

Matt sighed loudly and leaned back in his chair slowly running his fingers over the brail necklace like he had done so many times before. The bell from the front door rung and Matt perked up a bit as he knew that smell, the smell of vanilla and Hell's Kitchen streets. It wasn't Elektra but he knew she wouldn't just walk into the coffee shop looking for him anyways "Abby" he called out

The sound of foot steps came close to him "how did you know it was me?" she asked

"your smell" Matt said with a smile

"oh well, I just wanted to tell you something" Abby looked concerned and excited at the same time "alone please"

Froggy figured this was his cue to leave "oh ah Matt I'll meet you at the office later" he said sliding out of his chair and finishing his coffee then leaving.

"Matt" Abby spoke sliding into Froggy chair "I saw Elektra; well I think I saw her"

Matt was shocked "what?"

"I saw her walking early this morning at like 3amto the boxing arena" Abby said

"The Olympic?" he asked

"yeah I think that's what it's called" Abby leaned over to Matt

"but that place hasn't been open for years why would she go there?" He said as he adjusted his sunglasses a bit

Abby look at him with confusion "but she was there I was out side of my apartment I couldn't sleep and there she was walking down the street she was headed to a motel I think there's only one around this area but Matt" she paused "I think she is back in business, if you know what I mean"

Matt closed his clouded as if I could help him contemplate what was happening. Abby had seen Elektra, she had actually seen her with her own two eyes, and what was she doing becoming an assassin again? This was all to much for him "Abby can you take me to where you saw her?" he asked hoping she would

"yeah sure" She answered getting up.

She started walking then felt a hand on her shoulder "lets go" he said

"what are you doing?" her face confused

"I need you to take me there what you think I'm going to walk beside you? Remember I'm blind and by holding onto you shows me there's nothing in the way" he said knowing he had Froggy do this a million times

"oh ok" she said leading him to the place where Elektra had been

**Outside Abby's Apartment**

"are you sure this is where you saw her" Matt asked

"yes she was just up ahead, where the boxing arena is" She answered

Matt smelled the air, if she had been here maybe Matt's super heighten senses could pick a trace of her up. He walk forward a bit and kept smelling the air, then forward some more and more till something flicked a switch on in his head because this was going to get him nowhere there were to many smells in the city air "you told me there was a motel around here"

"yeah just down a couple of blocks" she said as she folded her arms in front of her

Matt nodded "let's go check that out maybe she'll be there cause I can't get anything here"

Abby nodded then answered him knowing he couldn't see her body movements "common" he made his way over to Abby and they walked to there next destination

**Dirty Joe's motel and restaurant **

The two came to the front door and walked up to the front desk. There sat a teenaged girl about 15 maybe 16 with light blond hair and lightblue eyes. "hi welcome to Dirty Joe's may I help you?" she asked in a perky voice

"umm yes we where just checking for a Miss. Elektra Natchios was here" Matt told the receptionist

"I'm sorry I can't tell you anything about our guest here" she girl said

Abby had a plan "well he's her husband and as you can see he's blind so he just really needs his room key so can you just please give it to him cause you see I need to get back to class at my collage" she lied

"oh…umm…well" she typed on the small computer to her left "there is a Natchios here but she left to do some stuff, she left a little while ago. would you like me to get you to her room so you can see her..." the girl stopped "I'm sorry"

Matt smiled "is ok I get it all the time but I will take that room to talk to her later"

The girl nodded "yes sir here you are" she handed him a key to the room

"thanks" Matt nodded

Abby stood quietly and took the key from Matt "room 162" she informed him

Matt kept his hand on her should as they walked down what seemed like 50 hallways "why anyone would call any place Dirty Joe's is beyond me" Matt said trying to lighten the mood abit.

Then they stopped "here we are" she said

Matt nodded silently, he had been waiting for this for three years and now all he had to do was wait for her to return to her room "ok let's go"

He herd the door unlock and Abby brought him inside. He used his stick to feel around so he didn't trip over anything like he had done so many times before in new places. "would you like me to stay Matt I'm sure that you two would like to talk a lot and I wouldn't want to get in your guys what" she said looking round the dirty room

"noI thinkElektra would like to see you too, you did say she was like your mother" he said sitting on the bed he had found

Abby smiled and sat on a near by chair "yeah."

Hours had pasted and no Elektra yet. Soon Abby had fallen asleep and Matt had taken off his Black jacket and placed it over her careful not to wake her up. Matt herd the door unlock and he sat up from his slowly drifting daze "Elektra?"

**

* * *

****Author's note:** oh no is it her! This has been a cliff hangar chapter! I may tell ya'll who it is next chapter but for now you will have to wait till I update which will probably be tomorrow if not the next day so muaha. Yeah and so tell me if you like it or not cause if no one reviews cause I have had minimal reviews I will stop writing this story cause I do write for myself but I also write for you guys to I LOVE MY FANS! 3 so tell me what you think and it should be a long review none of this 3 words I'm putting a minimum of 3 lines on my reviews so yeah and well my grandparents are gone right know and yeah I love them but my grandma didn't have her hearing aid in so I had to like yell and I don't like yelling at people it made me feel weird yeah so well it was fun and I think this is the longest chapter I have written even thought there short chapters and anyways ill be alone tomorrow cause my mom is working so yeah ill probably get in maybe 3 or 4 chapters done so yeah! Woooooo I'm exsited! AND REMEMBER MUSIC MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND' 


	8. The return of some old ‘Friends’

**One more hit**

Elektra Fanfic

**Summary**: Elektra is sent on one more kill by an anonymous letter. She doesn't know if she should take it or not so she takes it for old time sake. When she find out who sent it and know she has to kill, her life is turned upside down

**DISCLAMER**: Do I have to say it…well I know you know that I know that we all know that I have to say it so…I don't not own Electra, Marvel comics, or cheese cake…don't ask

**Authors note:** my lines with come from 'Dare Devil' the directors cut (I suggest you watch it) and 'Elektra' also good

Chapter 8: The return of some old 'Friends'

**Dirty Joe's motel and restaurant**

Soon Abby had fallen asleep and Matt had taken off his Black jacket and placed it over her careful not to wake her up. Matt herd the door unlock and he sat up from his slowly drifting daze "Elektra?"

The door opened slowly as Matt stood up from the foot of the bed. "Not exactly" a woman's voice called out from behind the door now swinging violently open.

There stood Typhoid Mary ready to strike as she blew a kiss over towards Matt. The lawyer fell to the ground as his breath escaped him, his skin turning yellow and flaky. Abby herd the loud thud and woke from sleeping on the chair. "its been a while you little brat" Typhoid said

"you…it cant me you. Your dead" Abby frozen in fear

"last I checked you are too" A smile appeared on her face "well I'll just have to my job again wont it"

Abby snapped out of it she knew someday she would have to fight again. She unraveled her warrior beads from around her wrist and let then fall as she held the bracelet tight around her middle finger. All her she wanted to do was run away, Typhoid was the only one that made her dough her abilities as The Treasure. "ok but I'll make sure you have the first chance to die" Abby said her inner warrior coming out.

Typhoid smiled and blew a kiss towards Abby. She dodged it by jumping onto the bed then running over to Typhoid and punching her right in the jaw. The black haired Typhoid held her jaw and tried to punch her back but Abby was to fast for her. Abby pinned her to the flood by shoving her foot into Typhoid's neck cutting of her source of oxygen. Matt was still lying on the floor gasping for air "tell me how to fix him!" Abby demanded

"you cant he's going to die like that you little bitch" Typhoid smiled as blood dripped from her bottom lip

Abby shoved her foot more against her neck "TELL ME!" she yelled

"no…" she coughed

Abby took her beads and wrapped them around Typhoid's neck letting her face get closer to Typhoid's "tell me or go to hell"

"then I'll tell your dad you say Hi" she smiled evilly

Abby was stunned "you killed him?"

"yes and it was fun" Typhoid snickered

Abby pulled the chain tighter and tighter as she grew more and more angry so Typhoid was almost purple and coughing "you bitch" she said silently to Typhoid.

Typhoid's body become limp and cold, she was dead for good. Abby sat up tears trying to break free from her eyes "dad" she said to herself. She looked back at Matt "shit" she stood up and grabbed him "Matt wake up, common wake up" he still didn't move.

She checked his pulse and he was still alive "Matt common don't you want to see Elektra, you need to stay in this world to see her"

Matt moved his hand a bit "ok" he managed to breathe out

She nodded and pulled him up onto the bed "I need you to rest ok?" she told him panicking a little

Matt nodded "wake me up when Elektra gets here" he coughed

A slow nod made its way out of Abby "ok" she said quietly

Surely Matt drifted off into sleep and the 17 year old girl looked over at Typhoid's lifeless body 'I have to get rid of that' she thought.

Abby walked over to the body and lifted it up then walked down the hall making sure no one was there into an empty room which had been left open probably from one of the house keepers that didn't do there job right. She laid Typhoid on a bed there and closed the door and made her way back to Elektra's room. Tears streamed down her face as she entered the room, her dad had been killed, she didn't know if Matt would make it, and she had killed someone. She fell to her knees after the weight of her thought brought her down. How could this be happening, she had wanted so much to see Elektra and have all that excitement back that she had killed someone. Maybe she should have stayed in Mitchell and became a normal small town kid and then go to collage in Canada and have nothing more to do with The Hand, The war, Stick or even Elektra. Minuets turned to hours and Abby didn't stop crying till the sound of the door unlocking come to her ears. She didn't want to get up she didn't ever want to get up all she wanted to do was sit in a corner somewhere crying alone. The door opened slowly as a figurer entered the room it said something but Abby didn't listen, the sound of her crying was the only thing that filled her ears.

At the door Elektra stood in aw as she looked at the teenaged girl in the middle of the dirty floor crying 'it can't be Abby' she assured herself "Abby" she called out

The girl didn't move an inch. Elektra walked over to her and there Abby was her head in her hands crying like there was no tomorrow. She didn't even see Matt on the bed she was to concerned for Abby "what's wrong Abby?" she asked dropping to her knees beside the girl.

Abby looked up, her eyes red and puffy, she looked like she hadn't slept in days. They sat here for what seemed to be hours looking at each other then Abby hugged her tightly and suddenly. Elektra didn't have time to react till a few minuets later; she stroked the young girls hair as Abby cried into her shoulder "shhh Abby it's ok" she told her trying to calm her down. After a long time of sitting on the floor Abby had stopped crying and Elektra needed answers "Abby what happened to you why where you crying?" she asked not knowing of what happened earlier

"Typhoid she came here" she paused holding back a wave of tears "she tried to kill me and Matt"

"Matt?" she looked confused

"yeah I went to go find you when I got to Hell's Kitchen and you told me about Matt before so I went to his law office and he didn't know you where alive so the one morning I saw you and told him so we looked for you and ended up her then we waited in this room and Typhoid found me and Matt and tried to kill him and I. He told me to wake him when you got here" Abby explained "then Typhoid told me she….she killed my dad" she held back more tears it was harder this time.

Elektra was stunned as she walked over to the bed where Matt was laying "Matt" she spoke in a whisper to herself.

Abby tried to wake him up "Matt wake up Elektra's here" he didn't move "Matt, Matt common she's here"

Elektra was getting worried so she walked over to him slowly thinking this could be a dream. Matt looked so weak and helpless two things she never thought Matt could be. Elektra leaned down close to the bed and held his hand "Matt wake up it's me" he didn't move at all as Elektra spoke "Matt I was looking for you" she held tears and sniffed

Abby looked at the two and knew that this was there time and she shouldn't be in there way so she walked over to the chair in the corner of the room and watched. "Matt common I'm here"

Nothing, the Elektra started to cry as she laid her head on his chest. Suddenly Elektra felt her hand being squeezed. Her head snapped up "are you alive Matt?" then another squeeze.

Elektra smiled sadly a bit "do you think you'll be ok?" she asked, then another squeeze

"I'm so sorry Matt I should have been there I should have helped you" she cried again into his chest making dark spots on his shirt "I should be on this bed weak I deserve it for not being there for you Matt" a long squeeze was felt on her hand.

Abby watched the two as she sat in the chair 'they really do love each other' she thought to herself

Elektra stayed beside the bed talking to Matt all night as Abby had fallen asleep again on the chair. Maybe tomorrow they all could talk if Matt stayed alive that long.

**

* * *

****Author's note:** MATT NOOO I LOVE YOU!DONT DIE! Hahaha well do you think I should kill Matt everyone? Cause I don't I love Matt he's so nice and perfect and funny and he's Ben Affleck so how could you not like him lol so anyways I was just wondering IF YOU WOULD REVIEW cause I have had that many and its really starting to annoy me alil and I don't want my fans not to have any input on this story remember I haven't put this story on paper so its not set in stone yet so tell me what you would all like to see from this story OH YEAH I killed Mark cause well I don't see him in this story as a big role so I just killed him off (thank you to my friend (also drummer) for the idea of having a nasty hotel( lol inside joke about the dirty hotel and I may tell ya'll later about that if ya'll review)) ok yeah I also put some more Canada stuff in here so don't be hate'n cause CANADA ROCKS!WOOOO! lol so yeah I might not be updating tomorrow cause I'' probably be going swimming all day at my friends house (josh (not my boyfriend)) and yeah so hey guess what 29 days till school starts WOOO IM GOING TO A NEW SCHOOL!WOOOOOOOO! CENTRAL HERE I COME! Lol so yeah AND REMEMBER MUSIC MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND! Hey I only have one setting in this chapter just recognized that! 


	9. I’ve seen better days

**One more hit**

Elektra Fanfic

**Summary**: Elektra is sent on one more kill by an anonymous letter. She doesn't know if she should take it or not so she takes it for old time sake. When she find out who sent it and know she has to kill, her life is turned upside down

**DISCLAMER**: Do I have to say it…well I know you know that I know that we all know that I have to say it so…I don't not own Electra, Marvel comics, or cheese cake…don't ask

**Authors note:** my lines with come from 'Dare Devil' the directors cut (I suggest you watch it) and 'Elektra' also good

Chapter 9: I've seen better days

**Dirty Joe's motel and restaurant**

Abby's eyes fluttered open in the dark room. She sat up from her awkward position on the chair as her eyes adjusted to the light she saw Elektra laying on the bed beside Matt with her arm across his chest to look like she was hugging him and her head laying on his chest while Matt just lay there still. She smiled at the sight and look at her watch. It read "2:45 am." Abby sighed and walked over to the other bed beside the one Elektra and Matt where on and lay down on it. After about 10 minutes of tossing and turning she sat up 'dammit I can sleep again' her mind told her 'what's wrong with me?'

She walked out of the room deciding that some fresh air would do her some good. After getting lost once or twice and running into the same ice machine three times she finally reached the front door. The cold September air hit her like a brick wall as it seeped it way into her lungs. She sat down on a bench right beside the door. Every so often it would creak making Abby think it would fall apart. She sighed heavily again watching her breath turn into cold smoke in the air. Twenty minuets as watched groups of collage guys and some girls walk passed her. She herd some foot steps coming towards her once again 'probably just some more drunk collage guys coming back from a party' she assured herself. The footsteps kept getting louder as they came closer and closer. Abby just let her head fall as she looked at the concrete below her feet and stuffed her hands into her pockets to keep them warm. The foot steps stopped right in front of her "sorry boys I'm not up for some collage party to night" she bluntly said to the owner of the foot steps.

"we had a lil something else in mind but party seems fun too" a gruff voice said

Abby looked up to see two big guys and another guy who had a black suit, white tie and his black hair greased back "I think you have the wrong place the circus is that way" she pointed towards the way they came

"funny baby but we don't want to go to no circus but we would like for you to come with us" the guy in the black suit said

"my mommy always told me not to go with funny looking men" she said mocking them

"well did your mommy tell you not to get involved with the wrong people?" he snapped back

"no but I'm not involved with anyone" she was now pissed

"well then boys get her" he said as the two big guys tried to get her

Abby dodged then both and had already pulled out her chain "common big boy show me what you go" she mocked

The two guys charged at her both missing her as she flipped over there arms. She wrapped her chain around the one guy's neck as she flipped over then pulling him over her shoulder and face first into the ground and falling unconscious. The other one grabbed her arm but Abby broke it by kicking him in the face making him stumble back a few steps. Abby smirked, she had gotten a lot better since the last time she had actually fought a really battle. The guy in the suit was leaning against the wall watching this all as the big guy charged at her again and jumped and kicked him hard in the face making fly a few feet into the ground making in fall into unconsciousness. "so is that it guy?" Abby said mocking him once again

The guy in the black suit pushed himself of the wall and undid his jacket and sliding it of placing it on the bench "forgot about me" she said "and the name is George Middleson" he lifted his fist like a boxer and bounced back and forth on his toes

"ok guy but it's your funeral" she said getting into her fighting stance

She charged at his swinging her chain in front of her. George dodged all of Abby's strikes and punched her in the face hard. Abby stumbled back a bit "didn't you mommy tell you never to hit a girl?" she asked mocking him again

"no" he said bluntly and punched her again in her stomach.

Abby fell to the ground coughing a little then stood up angry flames danced in her eyes. George smirked and kept punching her not even breaking a sweat in his boxing technique. Abby was exhausted from fighting before and from lack of sleep, and it started to show. She was slowing down a lot, her swings where less accurate, she couldn't take a punch as well as she could. George on the other had been doing fine, he punched her as hard as he could in the face and watched her spin around as she hit the ground. He herd her cough. Abby's lip started to bleed and it filled her mouth with the copper tasting liquid. She spit it on the ground and got back up again letting it now drip down her chin and onto the ground. Middleson smiled "you're a tough one aren't you little one?" he asked

"more than you know grandpa" she mocked now shaking from exhaustion.

"then let's see if you can take this" he smiled and punched her harder than before in the stomach again.

Abby fell to the ground again but this time she didn't get up, she had fallen unconscious just like the other guys.

"guess not" he shrugged and grabbed his jacket then picked up Abby's form from the ground and carried her over his shoulder "let's go little one I got some big plans fo' you" he said disappearing into the night

**Back in room 162**

Elektra and Matt slept silently despite the actions outside the motel. They slept for hours, till Elektra's eyes opened when the sunlight hit her face. Matt on the other hand was still resting, his breathing was back to normal and so was his skin.

She decided to let him rest for a little longer. She looked around the room to see if Abby was awake, but she wasn't even in the room "where did she go?" she asked herself

Matt sturred a bit then fell back into a dreamless sleep. Elektra slid out of the bed and looked in the washroom, but no Abby. 'Maybe she went out to do some things" she shrugged it of, Abby was a big girl she could take care of herself. She had totally forgot about George and him hurting Abby if she didn't do the job when she saw Matt, nothing mattered but Matt right now.

She herd a grown and looked over at Matt as she sat up holding his head. "hey" she spoke quietly "how are you?"

Her 'looked' at her "I've seen better days" he said with a trademark smiled "I feel like I drank 50 bottles of beer" he joked

Elektra smiled "I've missed your voice" she said in a whisper

"I've missed you altogether Elektra" He whispered back getting off the bed still in his black pants and blue shirt.

"Matt I know I should have came and found you but I…I was to scared that you wouldn't know me anymore" she said disappointed in herself

"Elektra.." he sighed "I've waited 3 years to see you and I couldn't believe it when Abby told me she had met you after you had…died"

Elektra walked over to him and took in his sent "Matt I wanted to see you everyday since I died I wanted you to be there to hold me but even thought you weren't there every thought of you kept me alive, kept me sane"

Matt wrapped his arms around her and held her close "Elektra...I love you" she whispered.

She smiled, she hadn't let anyone into her heart except for Matt he was the only one "Matt the last 3 years I've been packing ice around my heart and last night you melted it all away. Matt I love you so much more than I can say" she smiled and reached up taking his dark red sunglasses off and tossed them on the bed, he smiled and 'looked' at her with his clouded eyes "you don't know how much I've wanted to see those eyes" she kissed him hard and he kissed back.

He pulled back and pressed his forehead against hers "I think we should stop before Abby sees us" he smiled

"she's not here" Elektra replied

"what" he was surprised "where would she go? She has no one, what if she's in danger"

"she's a big girl she can…." She trailed off now remembering the 'Middleson situation' "oh shit"

"what, what's wrong" he asked

"Matt I need to tell you something" she spoke softly

They would have to speak fast because who knew what danger Abby was in now that Middleson had taken her.

**

* * *

****Author's note**: somebody's going to be angryyyy! Poor Abby I really tried to make her seem tough enough since she had what like 3 years of training. WOO I love Abby she's a great character to shape and plus she's tough and I will show some of her musical talents in later chapters if I feel like it cause its my story so HA you cant tell me what to do anymore cause only one person had been giving reviews and HA HA HAHAHA!. I don't know why but I don't want to flatter myself here but some people think I'm like Abby, ok ok not you guys can hate me for that lol but don't kill me! Well anyways I put some lovey dovey crap in here. Cause Matt and Elektra are so cute together I mean look its Jennifer Garner and Ben Affleck I mean common if they didn't play those parts on the movie I don't think anyone could they are so good at it. Yeah and my friend bailed on me so where not going to go swimming and my sister is here from our dads house cause she…well I'm not going to get into it cause it will just make me mad! Well yeah I hope you like this chapter I think it's the longest chapter I have right now!WOOO IM GOOD! I'm not sure thought so don't kill me if its not and hey its all good cause if you are all lucky I might just write another chapter today ONLY IF YOUR LUCKY! Lol so yeah AND REMEMBER MUSIC MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND 


	10. Fighting for the futuer

**One more hit**

Elektra Fanfic

**Summary**: Elektra is sent on one more kill by an anonymous letter. She doesn't know if she should take it or not so she takes it for old time sake. When she find out who sent it and know she has to kill, her life is turned upside down

**DISCLAMER**: Do I have to say it…well I know you know that I know that we all know that I have to say it so…I don't not own Electra, Marvel comics, or cheese cake…don't ask

**Authors note:** my lines with come from 'Dare Devil' the directors cut (I suggest you watch it) and 'Elektra' also good

Chapter 10: fighting for the future 

**Dirty Joe's motel and restaurant**

Elektra had told Matt about everything that had happened for the last 3 years, but mostly about George Middleson and the deal she made with him. She had to do one more 'job', but if she didn't Abby would be killed. Matt didn't say a thing; he just listened to it all wondering if Elektra had changed too much for him to know her. But he had loved her, he even said it to her and he meant it no matter how much she had changed. Matt stood up "ok let's go get Abby back"

Elektra shook her head "Matt its not that easy, the best thing to do is do the job and get Abby back safely"

"then who where hired to kill?" he asked as Elektra rose from the bed as well

Elektra looked down at her feet "bu…ey..." she mumbled to much for Matt to hear

"what" he said

"Bull's eye" she said louder

"no" he paused "you can't"

"what do you mean I can't, I've killed lots of people I can kill Bull's eye"

"I know but" he sighed "never mind, lets got get him"

"but I don't know where to even look for him" she said

"I know exactly where to look for him" He smiled "but I want to help you"

"no Matt I have to do this alone" She looked at him

He pleaded "Please Elektra let me help you"

"no I can do this myself" she paused "I have to…for Abby"

"Elektra I don't want to loose you again" he had used the exact same words to night she had died and they slapped her in the face and stung

"Matt, stop I'm going to do this myself and you aren't going to help me at all" She said angrily

He sighed "At least let me come with you"

She started to walk out the door "fine let's go then"

He nodded and grabbed onto her shoulder. His touch made her involuntarily shiver; it had made her feel so strong and safe. They walked out the door to find Bull's eye and save Abby's life

**Rooftop of Irish Pub**

Bull's eye sat on the ledge of the rooftop smoking a cigarette as the smoke was taken with the cold air of the city. He smiled and leaned back against a small round smoke stack, one that let the cigarette smoke out of the pub so no one died of smoke inhalation. A sinister smile came to his lips as his ears picked up a mugging that was happening in the alley blow him. "oi he's a sucker" he said told himself

"and so are you fucker" a voice said from behind him

Bull's eye stood up quickly tossing is cigarette out of his mouth and looking at the figure that had spoken to him "what do ya' want" he demanded

"I want your life Bull's eye" the angelic yet stern voice said

Bull's eye scanned the area but nothing was there "com' out and try and take it"

As he finished the sentence he saw a red blur come closer to him two silver sais in its hands. He felt himself smile when he knew who it was "oh so it's you girly"

The blur stopped a few feet in front of him "yeah and I'm here to kill _you_ this time"

"and when will tha' be happenin' girly" he said in his Irish accent

"now" she finished and ran after him, her sais twirling around in the air making a swishing sound as they did. She lunged at him but he moved out of the way at the last minuet, she turned around and cut him along the black. He yelled in pain "BITCH" he yelled

She smirked "I learned a few new little tricks"

Her smile disappeared when Bull's eye kicked her in the face when she was talking. She fell to the ground and hit the smoke stack Bull's eye was leaning against earlier. She got up instantly then charged at him as she was running she tossed one of her sais at him. He smirked and caught the sai with one hand and flipped backward so she didn't hit him. "girly do we have to go though this again cause your good girly but me" he looked at her and a playing card appeared in his hand "I'm magic" he tossed the playing card and it sliced her neck almost in the same exact spot he had done that last time.

She coughed and he walked over to her, his hand griped her neck tightly "well isn't dis' seen familiar eh girly" he showed her the sai he had and smiled.

Then Dare Devil appeared out of nowhere and hit Bull's eye making miss plunging the sai into her stomach, instead the sai slipped and it ripped though the flesh of her right side impaling itself there. Bull's eye fell to the ground and Dare Devil rushed over to Elektra's body. She cried out in pain when she had hit the ground, he 'watched' her "Elektra!" he kneeled by her body.

"Matt…" she coughed

"Elektra hold on ok, you're not leaving me" he told her

She nodded slowly "ok Matt" she whispered weakly holding where the sai had impaled her.

It had gone right through her right side just above her hip bone as crimson blood circled the wound and slid down her hip and onto the ground. Dare Devil stood up and charged at Bull's eye who was now watching the two and her drop kicked him right in the chest making Bull's eye once again hit the ground and rolled about twelve feet. Dare Devil smiled and walked towards him Bull's eye grabbed Dare Devil's foot and pulled it out from underneath him making The Devil fall to the ground beside him. Bull's eye stood and smirked "as I had said last time The Devil is mine" he pulled out some of the ninja stars from his belt buckle as got ready to toss them hard at Dare Devil.

Elektra watched Bull's eye and quickly without thinking about the pain pulled the sai out of the wound and tossed it at him with great velocity and hit him right in the forehead where the Bull's eye mark had been. Matt quickly stood up and ran over to Elektra. "we need to get you to a hospital" He said in a worried voice

"no Matt they can't do anything" she said weakly

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do let you die here, we are going to a hospital now" he told her

She shook her head weakly "Matt no" she coughed

"we are going now, I'm not going to lose you this time" He took his mask off showing his clouded eyes

She stared at them as she tried to fight of the darkness that was trying to take her over "fine Matt but I'm just doing this for you"

He smiled "then I should thank you for your kindness E."

She let out an airy laugh then coughed "you're welcome"

He picked her up bridal style and ran as fast as he could to the nearest hospital both of there clothes so they didn't look like freaks.

**New York General Hospital**

Matt told the doctors that she had gotten stabbed when she refused to give some muggers her money and that he was her boyfriend and he and his friend had found her inside the alley close to there apartment when he and his employer who usually helped him get him there safely, were getting home from work. Yes he may have lied a bit but it was to save Elektra. After four hours of sitting in the waiting room he was aloud to see her. He knocked on the door to announce his presence in the room but that didn't do much because Elektra was still sleeping after the surgery she had to go thought. He searched the room for a chair and had found one by walking right into it, then he brought it up to the side of the hospital bed. "you'll be ok E. you'll be ok" he told her and kinda to himself to. He only hoped that Abby was still alive being in the hands of some guy Elektra had trained with.

**

* * *

****Author's note: **Poor Elektra she got hurt booo hoooo. Well anyways I wanted Elektra to kill Bull's eye and not for Matt to kill him because Elektra wanted to do it so bad she didn't even want Matt to come so I wanted to show that even wounded Elektra could be strong and willing to sacrifice her own life to save the people she loves but yeah. Next Chapter you can see what Abby's been up to when she was caught and if Elektra can go get her in the state she is in. and I didn't want to do a redo of the toss Elektra did to kill Typhoid in the movie so do not connect the tosses together cause I didn't. And I don't know why but I want to put as little of the hospital stuff in here cause I HATE hospitals and when I mean HATE I mean I have had so many bad things happen to me in them so I don't want some of my memories to get mixed in with the story (but some may I don't know yet probably will at one point or another) and to my fans I am sorry I didn't update yesterday its because I went to my friends house and we played Monopoly all day and every time he beat me ( damn jail making me lose( I always was in the jail)) so anyways I hope you like this so far and if no one reviews anymore I will no longer let anyone have any opinions in my story so P muahah, AND REMEMBER MUSIC MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND 


	11. melting the ice

**One more hit**

Elektra Fanfic

**Summary**: Elektra is sent on one more kill by an anonymous letter. She doesn't know if she should take it or not so she takes it for old time sake. When she find out who sent it and know she has to kill, her life is turned upside down

**DISCLAMER**: Do I have to say it…well I know you know that I know that we all know that I have to say it so…I don't not own Electra, Marvel comics, or cheese cake…don't ask

**Authors note:** my lines with come from 'Dare Devil' the directors cut (I suggest you watch it) and 'Elektra' also good

Chapter 11: melting the ice 

**New York General Hospital**

Matt's head lay beside Elektra's hand which his hand was on top of. His clouded eyes where half closed as he tried to rest but to no avail because of the very noisy hospital, his senses where going haywire. The smells of latex, the food which they had put in Elektra's room, the smell of the sheets that where on the bed, but the smell he loved the most, the sent he had wanted for three years but had never been able to get it back, the smell of rose oil which Elektra had worn everyday. It was Elektra's signature sent one Matt could never push out of his head everyday he was without her. Small noises everywhere like the squeaky wheels of carts and such filled his ears, people talking of there patience, the screaming of other people in pain. He hated this place, he had always hated this place ever since he discovered he was blind and it was where the ambulance had taken his dad only to tell Matt his father was dead after he found him in the alley. It always reminded him, mocked the disappointment and despair in his life. Hospitals to him would give you hope knowing that they had so many doctors at their hands but it would throw it back in your face showing that the doctors would never fully help.

Elektra stirred a bit as a mumble of words escaped out of the assassin's lips. Matt 'looked' up from his daze "Elektra? Elektra are you awake?" he asked in a whisper

She stirred again mumbling again "mm….Matt?" her voice raspy and dry

"Yes" he smiled "I'm here"

"Matt" she paused "Abby?" she opened her eyes wide and sat up sharply only to fall back down from the pain.

Matt slowly helped her back down "Elektra don't move you're hurt"

She looked at him "Matt is Abby ok?"

Matt sat back down in the chair he had tripped over earlier "I'm not sure we haven't gone to get here yet"

Elektra sat back up slowly this time and grabbed the edge of the blankets and pulled them away from her body then she swung her feet out under the rest of the blankets as her hand rested over her wound. "Matt we have to go get her" she let her feet touch the cold floor "now, before Middleson kills her."

Matt stood up "no Elektra you have to rest you just got out of surgery"

She shook her head "I'm fine Matt we won't have to fight anyone all we will have to do is show up and get her back" she convinced him

"yeah right you think they took her just to have a party" he said sarcastically

Elektra limped over to the other side of the room painfully grabbed her black jeans and her black shirt that cut off at her shoulders and the sleeves where three quarter length and a black leather jacket. She wore her long dark brown hair down as it cascaded over her shoulders. Matt stood over at the bed "E. you can't go like that you can barely walk for shit sakes" he told her

"Matt I saved your ass back there with my own sai in me" she paused "I think I can take a cab to go get Abby back" she said sternly

He walked up to her and took off his sunglasses; he would only do that for Elektra. "why is it so hard for you to stay and relax for at least two days?" he asked

Elektra stared into his clouded but all seeing eyes "Abby is the closest thing to family I have right now" she sighed "and I couldn't forgive myself if she ever got killed because of me"

Matt snaked hit arms around her small but powerful form and hugged her tightly "Elektra that's exactly what happened to me, you died because of me" a single tear fell down his cheek

"It wasn't your fault Matt it was my own I should have listened to you I should have run" she buried her face into his chest taking all of his sent in.

The embrace went on for what seemed like hours, they never wanted it to end ever. They wanted to have every worry they ever had to melt away from the warmth of the two bodies. Then Elektra pulled away "we should go now, if anything goes wrong I want you there…I-I need your help" she told him

Matt was astonished she had never asked for help since the night she had died never. "I'll come E. and the good thing is I already brought my suit" he said with a smile as he pointed to a small suit case in the corner.

Elektra nodded "I'll just get changed and sign the release papers and we can go" she said as she walked to the blindingly white washroom.

Matt smiled a bit knowing that she had asked him for help. 'Am I really melting the ice around her heart?' he thought as he snatched the suit case from the corner.

Elektra emerged from the washroom, her clothes hugging every curve of her body. Matt smiled 'The Murdock' smile and spoke softly "you look beautiful"

She smiled knowing he couldn't actually see her "ok Matt" she let out an airy laugh

Matt led her out the hospital room door as she limped painfully and held the wound she stopped half way down the hall when Matt sat her in a random wheel chair he had 'found' "thank you Matt" she said sincerely

Matt smiled "no problem" he smiled as Elektra told him which ways to turn so he didn't hit anything, since his radar didn't work to well in hospitals as there were too many noises and smells to find his way.

The couple finally after about twenty minuets found their way out of the hell hole called the hospital. They called a cab and where on their way to where Elektra thought they could be, The Olympic.

**Author's note: **well that was a short chapter. I'm sorry I didn't update this weekend I was with my two sisters and I really didn't want them to see this cause they would make fun of me and well we already fight to much (its funny to make them mad at each other) YAY! I have finally watched Elektra and Dare Devil 50 TIMES!WOOOO! IM GOOD (can you say OCD anyone I am so obsessed with those movies!AHHHH! lol anyways our band has finally figured out the song line for the fair but I have to find a replacement rhythm guitarist cause ours has to go to out of the country for some reason I will not say. Yeah and I'm so excited cause our rival band is playing and this is a contest so if we win we have bragging rights for a year! But we are going to win cause I got some good songs and I also have been entered in the solo acts so I'm scared cause I don't know if ill do a slow song with lots of finger picking or a faster song with power cords uuugghhh guys help me! What do ya'll think I should do? Yeah and I have decided that I will not be show casing any of my songs on this story because one: there is no place for it. Two: I still have a bit of song writer's block. And three: because I don't trust people and song jerk will steal them and use them. But anyways cya AND REMEMBER MUSIC MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND!


	12. Family is more than blood

**One more hit**

Elektra Fanfic

**Summary**: Elektra is sent on one more kill by an anonymous letter. She doesn't know if she should take it or not so she takes it for old time sake. When she find out who sent it and know she has to kill, her life is turned upside down

**DISCLAMER**: Do I have to say it…well I know you know that I know that we all know that I have to say it so…I don't not own Electra, Marvel comics, or cheese cake…don't ask

**Authors note:** my lines with come from 'Dare Devil' the directors cut (I suggest you watch it) and 'Elektra' also good

Chapter 12: "family is more than blood" 

**The Olympic boxing arena**

Abby lay on the ground, her arms handcuffed behind her back and tied with rope so she couldn't get away. Her arms, legs and face was had patches of dried blood from when she tried to fight of some of the guards only to be terribly beaten by a swarm of them. The door to the girl's washroom where she had been chained up opened up with a loud creek. Abby sat up with the small amount of strength she had left. Soon the footsteps stopped in front of her as she looked up at the man with jet back hair all slicked back, it was George Middleson. He crouched down in front of her and grabbed her chin softly with his hand and lifted her eyes to his "soon your friends will be here and they will not have so much fun baby" he said sinisterly

Abby jerked her head away from him "they'll kill you and everyone in here you bastard" she said sternly

He laughed a bit "but you know who I work for don't you baby?" he asked

"No and why would I care" she spat

"Oh well my boss has go the secret identity of The Dare Devil" he said walking around the small washroom carelessly.

Abby was confused "why would I care about some Dare Devil guy" she didn't know about the Dare Devil, Elektra had never told her about him.

Middleson smiled "cause Mr. Devil knows Elektra"

Abby was now really confused "but Elektra is my family, she tells me everything"

"Now she couldn't be your family baby, she's not your mommy, and she's not your blood" he finished

"Family is more than blood you asshole!" she yelled at him

George walked over to her and slapped her hard across the face "insolence is not something I appreciate baby"

She spit out blood beside her "you'll pay you fucking bastard!" she yelled

He smiled "again Baby" he kicked her hard in the stomach "I don't appreciate your behavior"

Abby rolled on the ground her whole body drenched in pain as blood dripped out of her mouth, she knew she had internal bleeding but how long would she last was the question "please hurry Elektra please" she whispered to herself as she held back tears. She had to be strong, she couldn't cry now it would show she was weak, show that she couldn't be a warrior like Elektra. If she cried them Middleson would know he had gotten to her, made her break underneath the pain. 'No I won't let that happen' she thought

She lay back down on the dirty flood panting in pain. 'She will come' she thought 'she's my only family that I have'

Soon her world went black after she fell unconscious.

**Outside the Olympic boxing arena**

Elektra looked at the front door and sighed "this is going to be more than I thought it would be" she said to herself

Matt jump down from the roof and landed behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist "I'm here if you need me" he assured her.

She nodded "I'm just worried about Abby I know Middleson and he's not just going to hand her back no harm done" her voice full of worry.

He let go of her and nodded "let's go E."

She started to limp painfully trying her best to walk normally to the door Dare Devil had disappeared but she knew that he could see her, he was her guardian Devil. Elektra walked past the red doors to the boxing ring the lights that blinded her last time didn't seem to be so bright this time. "Middleson!" she yelled out

The black suited man walked out "hello Miss Natchios have you finished your job?" he said carelessly

"Middleson don't fuck with me now give me back Abby" she said angrily

He laughed "why Elektra this isn't watch you treat your other sensei's like is it"

Elektra's had rested on one of her sais ready to attack if anything went wrong "Middleson didn't you hear me right, I said give me back Abby right now!" she yelled

"where's your little boyfriend Elektra that Dare Devil guy" he asked dodging her request

Elektra walked over to the ring "He's not here, it's just me now as I asked before, give me back Abby I know you have her"

Middleson smiled sinisterly as he watched her walk over to him as she tried to cover up her limp "did you get hurt Elektra cause I see your trying to cover up your limp, and might I say very well if I didn't know you I might have actually not have noticed" he pulled out a cigar just like last time

She stopped at the edge of the ring closest to where he was "Middleson tell me where she is now" her voice stern yet quiet

"why do you want her back so bad, she's not your daughter" he asked

"you wouldn't understand, an asshole like you would never understand" she spoke as she pulled herself into the ring masking her pain as she did

"oh so now you want to fight?" he smiled again

"no I want to know where Abby is" she said as she stood up

"I'm not going to tell you baby" he said as he tossed his cigar away

Matt watched the sceane from the shadows of the roof pillars "E. don't do it don't fight him" he said to himself

He jumped to a pillar closer to the ring. His memories of his father came rushing back to him mind. He didn't hate this place, actually he loved it, this place held most of the happiest memories him and his father had. All the T.K.O's Matt 'watched' and everything he stood for, the underdog, justice, never giving up. Matt shook his head to concentrate on the task at hand, to keep Elektra safe.

Elektra watched Middleson bounce around like a boxer as his fist where held in front of his face. Middleson charged up to Elektra trying to punch her but she dodged it without effort. Elektra was the next to attack, she round house kicked him in the head and he flew to the ground. "looks like age has caught up with you Middleson" she said smiling

"and look like you haven't been so quick either" he said as two guys grabbed each of her arms.

George stood up and whipped her blood from his mouth with the back of his hand "baby looks like I won" He punched Elektra in the stomach hard. She coughed and tried to break free of the two men.

"hey looks like you lost" said Dare Devil as he jumped down in front of Middleson and punched him hard in the face. Middleson stepped back a bit trying to regain himself "what are you doing get him!" he yelled to the two guys before they dropped Elektra and ran to Dare Devil.

"Elektra!" he yelled while fighting the three men "Go find Abby!"

Elektra pushed herself of the ground and ran to go find her, a limp still in her step "Abby!" she yelled out to her "Abby where are you!"

Abby was still lying on the washroom floor when Elektra yelled for her. She started to regain conciseness "Elektra" she whispered her voice raspy "Elektra" she pushed herself to speak louder "Elektra" again louder this time.

Elektra stopped and heard a small voice and knew right away who it was "Abby, Abby! I'm coming!" she yelled.

The now ex-assassin followed the voice to the girls washroom where she burst thought the door. Her eyes scanned the room to find Abby laying on the ground her face pale and dried blood patches lined her arms, legs and face. Elektra kneeled down beside her "Abby I'm here" she pulled her up into her lap.

Abby's whole body was weak she could barely keep her eyes open "Elektra…I t-tried to be strong" she whispered out weakly

Elektra pushed some dark brown hair out of Abby's face "you are strong Abby but I need you to be strong enough to get out of here" she paused holding back tears.

She hated seeing Abby in pain, she didn't want this to happen to her, she didn't want it to be had for her. Abby nodded "ok E." she coughed blood "I bleeding internally"

Elektra's eyes widened "Abby can you walk?" she asked

Abby looked up at her with her chocolate brown eyes "I don't know"

Elektra untied her from the wall then broke her handcuffs off with one of her sais then helped Abby up, Abby was so weak she could hardly walk so Elektra basically carryed her. The two of them walked out to the boxing ring where Matt had just finished off Middleson "Devil" she yelled to Matt knowing that she didn't want to give his identity to Middleson or anyone else.

Dare Devil jumped out of the ring and beside Elektra and picked up Abby sliding his one arm under her knees and the other around her back. Elektra followed Matt as they ran out of the arena then stopped him "Matt if we go back to that hospital they'll be suspicious, we have already been there once tonight"

"then what the hell do we do she's hurt really badly" he said carrying Abby

"we need to go to another hospital but we have to hurry" Elektra said anxiously

Matt nodded "I'll call the hospital" he placed Abby on a near by bench as Elektra sat beside her letting the teenaged girl lean on her shoulder "Abby your going to be fine I promise" a single tear ran down her cheek

Abby coughed again "E. w-what are you g-going to tell t-them" he spoke in a whisper

"I'll tell them that you where beaten by a mugger and we found you in an alley" she told her quietly

Abby smiled weakly "I-I it could only be that easy" her voice seemed to be fading a little

"shhh Abby" she hushed her "you'll be fine"

Matt walked up to them, he had changed into his business suit "they'll be here in three minuets" he kneeled down in front the two

Soon the ambulance came and they quickly got Abby to the hospital

Both Matt and Elektra sat in the waiting room for hours for Abby to emerge. The doctor came up to the couple "are you the ones that found her?" he asked

They both nodded "I'm her friend and we where going to see her at her apartment and we found her in the alley near her place" she paused and looked over to Matt and he finished "we assume it was a mugger that didn't get what he wanted"

The doctor nodded and wrote something down on his clip board "well she just got out surgery, she had internal bleeding, five broken ribs, her right leg is broken in two places and her right arm is broken in three" he informed them

Elektra held back tears, 'how much pain could have she been in' she asked herself

The doctor started again "you can see her once she gets out of recovery in about an hour she'll be in room East 180"

They both nodded again but never spoke a word they knew that the teenaged girl would have questions and they both dreaded to tell Abby what had become of Elektra.

**Author's note:** wow that's was a long chapter HOLY MOLY wow that's the longest one I have ever written well anyways I have an idea but I need more reviews! And this story is not over yet I have a couple more tricks up my sleeves lol well yeah also I tried to make Abby seem strong again cause I mean Abby is one of my favorite characters to use I mean I can make her into anything. I also wanted to make Elektra's maternal instincts to kick in cause she is the next thing to a mother Abby has. And Matt well he's protective and he is really a guardian for the two girls. On another note when I got RTUed from camp I really wanted to go for Music rather than Bowsin cause well Bowsin is really boring other than the Bowsin calls (whistles) they are fun. So I heard from a friend from my corp. that I might be able to get my T.G1 for music so that I can go to T.G2 next year!wooooo! so excited no (all of you that don't know what T.G is it's the level that you get for when you complete a year of camp if you pass so if I had finished this year I would have G.T2 next year for bowsin) BUT BAND CAMP HERE I COME!WOOOOOO! and other than that I have figured I'm am going to do a slow song for my solo performance with longs of finger picking and I have had this song ready for a long time I am so nervous but anyways I hope you guys like this chapter AND REMEMEBR MUSIC MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND


	13. not exactly mother and daughter

**One more hit**

Elektra Fanfic

**Summary**: Elektra is sent on one more kill by an anonymous letter. She doesn't know if she should take it or not so she takes it for old time sake. When she find out who sent it and know she has to kill, her life is turned upside down

**DISCLAMER**: Do I have to say it…well I know you know that I know that we all know that I have to say it so…I don't not own Electra, Marvel comics, or cheese cake…don't ask

**Authors note:** my lines with come from 'Dare Devil' the directors cut (I suggest you watch it) and 'Elektra' also good

Chapter 13: not exactly mother and daughter 

**St. James General Hospital **

Elektra sat her eye fixated on the East hallway as her and Matt waited for when they could see Abby. The extent of the damage was more than they had thought. She would probably be in here for at least a week. Elektra sighed she knew that Abby had questions; she had just gotten kidnapped and beaten but why. Matt 'looked' over at Elektra slowly sliding his hand over hers "she's going to be fine E." he whispered in her ear

"It's not that I'm worried about" she told him not taking her eyes off the hallway

Matt curled his eye brows looking confused "then what is it?" he asked

Elektra looked over to him "it's the questions she'll have, she had no idea why she was even taken" she said

"E. don't worry any questions she has, we'll answer them" he told her

Elektra nodded and placed her head on Matt's shoulder and slowly closed her eyes. Matt smiled slightly and laid his head on top of hers and closed his eyes half way even though he knew he couldn't rest, every hospital did this to him. After about an hour the same doctor stood in front of the couple "you can now go see miss. Miller she might not be awake though" he told them

Elektra nodded and stood, Matt followed and held onto Elektra's shoulder as they both walked to the room. Elektra stopped before she entered and took a big breath "you ok E.?" Matt asked

She nodded "yeah I'll me fine" she answered she could still feel a bit of pain in her wound too

Elektra pushed the door open to room 180. It seemed to the ex-assassin that time stopped as she looked at the teen aged girl in the bed from the door. Her face was bruised and cut badly, her one arm and leg were incased in a plaster cast, and her face looked pale from the loss of blood. Matt walked over to the bed while Elektra stayed at the door speechless, she felt like her body couldn't move. 'This is my fault, I put her thought this pain, if I was only didn't fall asleep with Matt.' A million ran thought her mind.

Matt stood beside the bed and felt for the girl's hand. He found it after feeling the rough plaster of the cast, as her traced her fingers he felt Abby's strong pulse. Abby's eyes slowly opened as she felt the warmth of Matt's hand and she groaned in pain. Matt retracted his hand thinking he made something hurt "sorry Abby did I hurt you?" he apologized in a whisper

"No" she whispered back weakly knowing who he was

Elektra was still at the door watching and blaming herself for Abby's injuries. After about ten minuets of being lost in thought she herd her name faintly being called "Elektra?" Abby called to her

She made her way over to the bed with a fake smile "hey warrior girl" Elektra said.

That nick name, she had given it to Abby in there last encounter, a name only Abby could have. "Hey E." Abby said weakly

Matt had already set two chairs on one side of the bed for Elektra and himself. The chairs were small but you couldn't have luxury chairs in a hospital which was already under staffed and not well stocked with the right equipment so they couldn't complain it was better than nothing. Elektra sat in the one closest to the teenaged girl holding her hand softly "how are you feeling?" she asked

"Like crap" she answered with a weak smile

"Thought so" she smiled back at Abby

Matt listened to the two of them if he didn't know Elektra or Abby he could have said they where actually mother and daughter. He sat in the chair beside Elektra and 'watched' them with his radar. The beeping of the heart monitor helped Matt concentrate on them. He could see that Abby was under the blankets of the bed and Elektra was sitting beside her holding her hand, he could see the bed beside Abby's was empty and there was not that much in the room to look at except a small window at the end of the room. Matt knew that they would be talking for a long time and most of it was between them so he made up an excuse to leave them alone "I'm going to go get something to eat do you ladies want anything" he asked

Elektra shook her head "no but thank you"

Abby did the same "no I'm kinda not ready to eat right yet"

Matt nodded and tapped his maroon and white stick on the floor to fell his was out of the room then asking a nurse to help him find the cafeteria. Elektra looked over at the seventeen year old girl "Abby I'm so sorry this was all my fault" she told her with tears in her eyes.

Abby looked at her stunned "E. you wouldn't do this to me" she said

"Abby if I didn't take that job you wouldn't be like this" Elektra confessed

"Job what job I thought you were done with the whole assassin thing" Abby said confused

Elektra sighed and was ready to tell her "when I came back to New York I think I was followed then one night I was waiting to see if Matt would come find me some guy told me he had a job for me and if I took it I could get paid a lot of money but if I didn't take it nothing would happen. So I took the job cause I thought if I could do that than I could work up the courage to face Matt and when I went to go see who the job was the guy who hired me was my old sensei. And when I declined the job he told me that if I didn't do it then he would kill you" she paused and sniffed as she held back tears "and I could never let that happen to you, you're like my daughter Abby. And the one that was the job was Bull's eye"

Abby gasped she knew who bull's eye and what he did. Elektra started again "so I when and killed him but not without getting hurt in the process" she lifted up her shirt a bit to show the blood soaked bandage "shit it must have reopened"

Abby looked with aw 'how could she not care about that' she thought

"And well I came and got you with Dare Devil, I'll tell you about him later ok? And that's when we saved you" she finished still holding back years "Abby when I saw how much pain you where in I just wanted to die cause I knew I caused that pain, if I didn't take that job I could have just left you be…" she trailed off

Abby shook her head slowly "E. you did what you had to and hey I came to New York to find you, and when I met up with Matt maybe I should have just let him find you and you wouldn't have gotten hurt either" she told her

"Abby" she sighed "I couldn't live with myself if you died because of me" a tear rolled down her cheek

Abby smiled a bit "at least I have you left Elektra, my mom and dad are both dead I have no siblings, you're the only one I have" tears fell from her eyes too

Elektra leaned over slowly and hugged her "Abby I'm sorry I'm so sorry" she whispered in her eyes

"I know Elektra I know" she whispered back

The two of them talked to each other till Abby had fallen asleep in the bed and Elektra curled up into the chair but Elektra still hadn't told Abby about Dare Devil and Matt and she knew that Abby would want to know.

Matt walked into the room silently smelling like cafeteria food. He picked up Elektra from the awkward position she was in and placed her on the bed beside Abby's and then laid down beside her wrapping his arm around her to keep her warm and safe from anything that take Elektra away from him. Any more questions Abby had would have to wait until tomorrow but right now they would all rest not knowing what is in store for what Abby called 'Family.'

**Author's note: **so that was a good chapter and I really like the connection between Abby and Elektra its like best friend mother daughter thing, the connection between Abby and Matt there almost like father daughter stuff (my friend was being dumb and thought I should make Abby mad at Elektra and steal Matt from her but I am NOT going to do that so don't try and do that) and the connection between Elektra and Matt cause there are the couple I might make my own original character for Abby cause she seems lonely…well she has lost her mom and recently her dad and well she cant really go with Matt cause he's taken but yeah and also I will not start a new story without finishing the one I'm already working on cause it takes away from the one I'm working on so yeah. Any ways I might have a few more chapters for this one then I'll be starting a new one either its Blade or Inuyasha I'm not sure yet cause I have been working on both for a while now and well they look really good and plus I don't like papers lining my room anymore and well I need to get some out of the was (by the way my room is really lined with papers I told ya'll I write a lot so :p) well C Ya'll AND REMEMBER MUSIC MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND


	14. Break from the darkness

**One more hit**

Elektra Fanfic

**Summary**: Elektra is sent on one more kill by an anonymous letter. She doesn't know if she should take it or not so she takes it for old time sake. When she find out who sent it and know she has to kill, her life is turned upside down

**DISCLAMER**: Do I have to say it…well I know you know that I know that we all know that I have to say it so…I don't not own Electra, Marvel comics, or cheese cake…don't ask

**Authors note:** my lines with come from 'Dare Devil' the directors cut (I suggest you watch it) and 'Elektra' also good

Chapter 14: A break from the darkness

**St. James General Hospital **

Abby opened her eyes when the sunlight hit her face making it feel warm. She looked around finding Matt on the bed beside her with some ear plugs in and Elektra in the chair on the other side of her holding her hand and resting her head on Abby's hospital bed. It had only been two weeks since they had gotten Abby there and Elektra had almost never left the room, she would to go for some air and to go to the washroom but never for longer than and hour. Matt on the other hand left every morning at 7a.m to go to work, on the odd time he would stay to keep her company but he would leave and have long hours since they had to go to court sometimes. It almost felt as Abby was in a family again except for the hospital and the excruciating pain she had. The doctors told her she was healing very quickly and that she could leave in another week of so. Abby also got to change out of the stupid hospital gowns and got to where her normal P.J's. Elektra stirred in her sleep which pulled Abby out of her train of thought. She opened her eyes then sat up like she had seen a ghost. "Elektra you ok?" Abby asked putting her good arm on Elektra's shoulder.

She looked at Abby and stayed silent for a few seconds then nodded like nothing happened "yeah I'm fine"

Abby nodded "hey Elektra could you be able to take me outside I'm really getting board of the same room 24/7." She asked

"Sure hold on I have to get a wheelchair for you" Elektra said as she exited the room.

A few minuets later she came back with a wheelchair in front of her "I had to beat an old lady for this" she joked

Abby laughed a little then sat up again; Elektra helped her out of the bed and sat her in the chair. The heart monitor and IV were still attached to her so they rolled that with her because it had wheels on the bottom of it. The two warriors made there way out of the hospital and out into the court yard that had a lot of colorful flowers and the tree leaves had already change their color to golden, red and some orange ones as the sun shined down to make their colors beat down on the pavement pathway that curled around the court yard for people to walk on. Elektra pushed her over to a bench in the middle of the court yard then she sat beside her. They didn't talk for the longest time till Abby broke the silence "it feels so great to be outside after being stuck in there for two weeks" she said as she breathed in the fresh out of the outside world.

Elektra didn't reply to her she just smiled and looked at her hands in her lap. Abby knew something was wrong, it was pretty much obvious. "Elektra what's wrong?" she asked

Elektra shot her head up "nothing" she sighed "I just have a lot on my mind that's all"

"Tell me what on you mind then" Abby coaxed

Elektra changed the subject "we better get back before the nurse thinks you escaped the prison...I mean hospital" she joked

"Common just a few minuets more, I don't want to go back to the jail cell" she joked with her

Elektra smiled, she wanted Abby to be happy she had already gone through enough "ok well then I'll tell the warden your out here and I'll come get you in ten minuets" she told her

"Alright" she nodded

Elektra nodded and walked back to the room leaving Abby alone with her thoughts, something Abby hadn't been able to face for a while. She sighed loudly and let her eyes close 'dammit why did this have to happen to me, my dads dead, I'm in the hospital, I miss him so much' a tear fell down her cheek and splashed onto her hand.

Ten minuets flew by slowly as she sorted through her thoughts of everything, she felt another splash on her hand but she wasn't crying, then another splash then another and another. It had started to rain, hard and Elektra was no where in sight. Abby tried to move but her one hand was in a cast and the other had to bring the heart monitor and the IV. The cold rain felt off the leaves over head and soaked thought her blue tank top and her green pajama pant with pink and blue polka dots on them. "Shit no" she said to herself as she tried to cover her arm cast with herself.

The rain soaked her dark brown hair that was pulled back in a single braid but strands that had fallen out struck to her face. Out of nowhere she could feel herself being pushed down the path way and into the gazebo that was in the center of the court yard. When she felt that the rain was no longer beating down on her she looked up to see who had pushed her out of the freezing rain. It wasn't Elektra not at all; it was a boy who didn't look much older than Abby maybe a year or two. He had shaggy hair that was brown but just a little lighter than Abby's. His eyes were so dark that they almost looked violet as he stared out into the rain. He was also soaked, his plain black t-shirt clung to his body showing of his well toned body and his now dark jeans dripped water onto the ground. He was panting from his sprint to the gazebo with Abby in the wheelchair "I thought you could use some help" he said, his voice was calm and cool not rough at all.

Abby nodded "yeah I guess I did, uh thanks a lot" She smiled then looked around still no Elektra in sight.

He smiled softly not panting anymore as he looked at her "no problem" he replied before shaking his head to get rid of the extra water.

Abby used her uncasted hand to ring her hair out of extra water too "I thought I was a goner out there" she joked

"Good thing I got to you then" he smiled and looked out into the rain "doesn't look like its going to let up any time soon" he told her

"Crap" she rolled her eyes "I ask to come out here and I get stuck" she giggled a bit

"What's wrong with the rain, it really cool" he said sitting down on a bench in the gazebo

Abby pushed the foot panel of the wheel chair to the side then pushed herself up wincing from the pain in her ribs. She hadn't stood up right in two weeks and it really did hurt. He walked over to her and wrapper her arm around his shoulders and pretty much helped her stand "what are you doing?" he asked as of she where crazy

"Well I really don't like sitting in a puddle of water" she said motioning towards the chair

He looked over to it and she was right there was a puddle of water in the center of the chair where she had been sitting "oh" he said as he helped her to the bench he had been sitting on.

Abby looked at up him "thanks again"

He smiled "no problem again" he said laughing a bit

She sat there silently for a few seconds "um…I didn't get your name" she looked over to him

"Oh sorry I'm Josh, Josh Hunt" he said as he help out his hand

"Abby Miller" she replied as he shook his hand

It was warm and strong and yet soft and welcoming Abby loved it. "What you in for?" he asked as if they had been put into jail

Abby didn't want to exactly tell him that her friend was an assassin and some had tried to kill her if Elektra hadn't killed someone "mugger uh beat me pretty bad I guess I shouldn't walk into guys with big arms" she laughed a bit

"You ok?" he asked concern in his voice

"I will be in a week or two I get my leg cast off in a few days so I'll be able to walk soon" she said looking at the white cast

"How long have you had it on for?" he asked as he sat on the cement ground

"Two weeks" she lifted her arm up "but this one has to be on for a while"

He looked at it and asked "You mind if I sign it?"

Abby shook her head "go ahead no one else is going to"

He stood up and walked over to her pulling out a black permanent marker "I always carry on around" he said as he signed the cast.

After a few minuets he looked up at her "ok done" she said as he backed away.

Abby looked down at her cast as it read _'hope you get better and no more strolls in the rain till this comes off and no more walking into guys with big arms cause they'll get ya' signed a new friend Josh Hunt :p'_

She smiled "thanks Josh" she said softly "so I still haven't asked you what are you in for?"

Josh let out an airy laugh "well actually I'm just getting out"

"Lucky" Abby fake pouted

"Well yeah but I was in cause I broke my leg too" he smiled "I know what you feel like"

"Yeah" she giggled

"But you got it back cause you can't even roll anywhere cause your arm" he told her

"I know it sucks" she said looking out into the rain

He smiled "well I was pretty fast in my chair, I wouldn't be caught in the rain at all" he joked

"Hey I could be pretty fast" she said narrowing her eyes

"Right don't get to ahead of your self there flash" he gave her a new nick name

Abby laughed and look straight at him "you know what…I feel like I've met you before" she said now turning serious

"Me too" he said nearing her

Soon the two herd a voice "Abby!" Elektra ran up into the wood gazebo "Abby I'm so sorry, I got lost in the hospital" she said as the rain stopped slowly

"Well I guess I better get going" Josh said as she stood up from the ground

Abby nodded and help out her hand "thanks again and nice meeting you"

Josh took her hand and shook it softly "no problem and nice meeting you too Abby" he let go and walked off into the hospital and away from Abby.

Elektra looked at Abby and smiled wide "who was that Abby?" she said

"Just a new friend" she told her casually

"I don't know he was kinda cute" Elektra said as she poked Abby shoulder

Abby looked at her like she was crazy "Elektra!" she had never embarrassed her before

"What I'm just saying" Elektra knew Abby like him even before Abby knew it

After Elektra put Abby in the wheelchair which had dried out already they headed back to her room for another day of nothingness and boredom.

**Author's note: ** well I like that chapter cause Abby finally gets a friend other than Matt and Elektra. THERE IS MORE STORY TO COME OK! Josh Hunt is based on a person I know and if the name doesn't give it then all my friends are dumb and if he finds out that I used in him one of my stories he's going to kill me (so don't tell him) lol well anyways I hope you guys who are reading this are having fun cause its raining here and it sucks cause I was going to go swimming today but I guess I cant do it. And I'd like to give a shout out to my friend Macky cause she said she would read this and REVIEW so I'll test her if she reads this all lol so well I guess you should review cause only two people have and well that kinda sucks for me cause I want more than two people (no offence to the ones who reviewed I love that you did) I need a collection of people to not just two people. SO REVIEW AND RMEBER MUSIC MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND


	15. The king of things

**One more hit**

Elektra Fanfic

**Summary**: Elektra is sent on one more kill by an anonymous letter. She doesn't know if she should take it or not so she takes it for old time sake. When she find out who sent it and know she has to kill, her life is turned upside down

**DISCLAMER**: Do I have to say it…well I know you know that I know that we all know that I have to say it so…I don't not own Electra, Marvel comics, or cheese cake…don't ask

**Authors note:** my lines with come from 'Dare Devil' the directors cut (I suggest you watch it) and 'Elektra' also good

Chapter 15: The king of things

**St. James General Hospital **

It had now been four weeks since Abby had been confined to the hospital and today was the day she was aloud to go home. Abby walked slowly around the room gathering her things and putting them in her duffle bag. The side table was now bare after she had taken the picture frames of filled with pictures of her mother, father, Matt reading one of his brail books to Abby Elektra had taken it one night with a disposable camera, one of Elektra and Abby's faces while Elektra held it, and her favorite was the one of all three of them smiling while Abby held it out. They looked like a family a happy one too. A knock came to the door "hey ready to go Ab's" Matt called out.

Abby nodded even though she didn't like this place at first it grew on her, she liked that when a new nurse came in and was so flustered that she couldn't find anything Abby had helped them out and they didn't seem so nervous anymore, she liked how Elektra and her would play pranks on the head nurse who was old and cranky, she liked that now she could actually walk around and had gotten to go outside, outside in the gazebo. Maybe they had only talked for ten minuets she felt a connection to him that she couldn't shake off. Abby grabbed her duffle bag with her uncasted arm and smiled after collecting all of her stuff "ready" she said softly

Matt smiled and stood at the door till he felt Abby come near then placed his hand on her should "let's go" he smiled. Abby nodded "yeah"

Both of them walked out of the hospital not even getting lost once. Abby had known this hospital well after four weeks it was easy to know where and when to go everywhere. Like at 8p.m was the best time to go get dinner because the cafeteria ladies had just finished making food and no one came down till at least 9ish. And the north hall way was the best way to get outside into the court yard because it was the children's ward and Abby had made friends with a lot of them. Elektra was standing outside with a taxi ready for the two as they came up to her "hey you" she greeted them

"Hey E." Abby smiled back

"So you want to go back to you're apartment or do you want to go to Matt's?" Elektra asked

Matt smiled maliciously "Elektra it's our apartment" he corrected her

Yes Elektra and Matt had moved in together just two weeks ago, they really loved each other. Abby wouldn't even be surprised if Matt asked her to marry anytime soon. Abby sighed "I'll go back to my apartment I'm sure it's safe now that Middleson is dead" she said

Matt and Elektra nodded "ok well I'll take you there" Elektra said "Matt I'll meet you at home tonight"

"Ok" he kissed her goodbye and kissed Abby on the head before they climbed into the taxi

"125 Walton Street please" Abby told the driver as he drove with them in the back.

Matt called another taxi and when back to his and Elektra's apartment.

**Fisk Corporation in New York**

Wilson stood in front of the large wall of windows. His glass cane in his right hand as his grip tightened on it. "Dare Devil" the cane shattered into a million pieces before they hit the ground "you're going to my hell Devil you going to my hell"

The Kingpin was back and was ready to kick some Devil ass before his next arrest. The smoke from his cigar hung over head as he inhaled and exhaled the foul smelling smoke. Her turned on his heals then walked out of the room. The sound of hydraulics could be heard with each his steps when he walked. The door shut with a loud slam and he walked over to a large table that was illuminated by blue water that streamed throughout the building "my plan with start soon" a laugh escaped the villains lips "soon Devil"

**Abby's Apartment**

Abby walked through the door Elektra close behind her "wow Ab's this is your apartment it's huge" Elektra looked around the almost non furnished apartment.

"Yeah I know I'm supposed to get a room mate when my classes start" Abby called out as she put her bag in her room.

Elektra forgot that she was going to collage in New York "what are you going to collage for I don't think martial arts is a class you can take without hurting someone warrior girl" She laughed

Elektra really had loosened up the last four weeks that she and Abby had been together, she actually joked around a bit "No I'm going for music my classes don't start for another few weeks, didn't I tell you I was a musician now?" she asked as she walked slowly to the living room where Elektra was

"No you didn't" she shook her head

Abby scratched her arm just above the cast which she still had to wear it for four weeks "yeah I can play any insterment that you ask me to, my teacher said I have the natural knack for music" she told her sitting on the couch.

"I still don't know how you can go from kicking ass to playing Mozart" she let her eyes wonder around the apartment her eyes landing on a small keyboard in Abby's room seeing that the door wasn't closed

"well it was boring at my new school in Mitchell but my teacher there, Mrs. Sinclair taught me that music is more than just lines and notes, its timing and emotion and other crap like that" she smiled

Elektra shook her head "I took music when I was in my private school, I think I played flute. I made my teacher so mad she put me in a different class cause I was so bad" she laughed "then I found martial arts and my dad put me with a different sensei each year since I was six"

Abby laughed "you really sucked?"

"yes but what's wrong with that?" Elektra asked

Abby was practically rolling on the ground laughing "I just can't see Elektra the big ex-assassin who killed people without any fear at all can't play a stupid flute!" she still laughed

"Oh shut up" she laughed and pushed her

Just then Elektra's cell phone went off "hello?" she waited of what the other line was saying "ok we'll be right over, I love you" then Abby knew it was Matt as she hung up the phone

"what did Matt want?" she asked

Elektra looked at Abby "some guy named Josh or something like that showed up at the apartment saying he knows you"

Abby's face lit up "Josh Hunt" she stood and pretty much dragged Elektra out the door and down the ocean green wooden steps out to meet with Abby's newest friend.

**Author's note: **so well Kingpin is back and you will just have to see what the sound is and its not what you think cause broken legs are easily fixed so HA! Also I put Josh in this chapter I was thinking it but when I was thinking my grandma called and I lost all of what my idea was till she told me about this guy that showed up at her house looking for me AND I THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA (the guy was a friend I have in where my grandma lives HI JASON). Lol anyways well I still am not getting a lot of reviews in and I will stop if no one reviews thanks to "RED LIGHTING" who had been consistent and keeps reviewing for all chapters UNLIKE SOME OF YOU ALL OF YOU! Anyways well I am getting closer to finishing this and if I get 2 chapters done a day I might have this done before summer vacation is over for me but if not I will try my hardest to finish this I WILL I PROMISE. On a non related note Josh will find out that I have used him for my story so if no more chapters come up after a week I will be dead lol just joking but he will get mad AND HEY I COULDN'T FIGURE OUT ANYMORE NAMES I SUCK AT NAMES! WELL REMEMBER MUSIC MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND (I think maybe its me how makes the world go round HAHAHA JK JK)

_**Soon to come:**Total Strangers (Inuyasha Fanfic)_

_Knife of Sadness(Blade Fanfic)_

_When we Return (Full Metal Alchemist Fanfic) _


	16. what are you doing here?

**One more hit**

Elektra Fanfic

**Summary**: Elektra is sent on one more kill by an anonymous letter. She doesn't know if she should take it or not so she takes it for old time sake. When she find out who sent it and know she has to kill, her life is turned upside down

**DISCLAMER**: Do I have to say it…well I know you know that I know that we all know that I have to say it so…I don't not own Electra, Marvel comics, or cheese cake…don't ask

**Authors note:** my lines with come from 'Dare Devil' the directors cut (I suggest you watch it) and 'Elektra' also good

Chapter 16: "what are you doing here?"

**Matt Murdock's apartment**

Matt stood in front of the door way so Josh couldn't get "common I know Abby we met at the hospital" he said as he tried to convince Matt that he actually knew Abby.

"If you know her what's her favorite color?" Matt said trying to throw this guy off

Josh was confused "Sir I really don't know" he confessed

Matt did his smile "then you don't know her" he stared straight forward, but Josh had no idea he was blind

"Really Sir I-"he was cut off by someone talking behind him

"Is there a problem here sir?" Abby smiled as she spoke

Josh turned around "Abby hey" he smiled back at her

Elektra walk past the two teenagers and right up to Matt wrapping her arms around his neck and quickly kissed him "hey you" she said softly

Matt smiled again "hey, this guy said he knew Abby but he doesn't know her at all" he opened the door for Elektra after feeling around the door for it "I'll met you inside, I'm going to question the boy" he smiled playfully

Elektra tilted her head to the side "you know you act more and more like a father to her everyday" she whispered into his ear.

Matt kept the smile on his face "oh I show her father" he laughed a little.

Elektra walked into the apartment and shut the door after she said "be nice" to him

"How did you find me?" Abby asked looking at Josh who was a lot taller that herself

Josh smiled "my dad works at the hospital as a doctor and I asked if he could tell me where you where and the address was sighed to here" he explained

"Wow your father is a doctor?" she asked happily

Matt cut in "yes your fathers a doctor?" his voice more demanding than asking

"Yes Sir Dr. Hunt he works in the children's ward" he said looking from Abby to Matt

"Oh that's impressive and you asked him, isn't that invasion of privacy Mr. Hunt" Matt crossed his arms

Josh looked at the ground "sorry Sir but I had to find Abby she was the only friend I had in the hospital" he looked over to her "I'm sorry I didn't come visit you"

Abby smiled "its ok you didn't even know what room I was in" she said

The two smiled in silence and stared at each other for a while till Matt cleared his throat "you guys didn't leave me did you?" he asked because everything had gone dead silent

"Oh sorry Matt no where here" Abby snapped out of her daze

Josh looked over at Abby and leaned down "what's wrong with him?" he whispered into his ear

"I'm blind Mr. Hunt" he told her "I'm not deaf I can still hear you"

"Sorry sir" Josh apologized as he backed away from Abby

Abby soon figured out what Matt's plan was, he was trying to scare of Josh but it wasn't going to work as she walked up to Matt she put her hand on his shoulder and made him lean down "Matt stop it" she whispered demandingly

He whispered back "what I'm just talking" he smiled

"Matt really, stop it, he's just a friend ok" she said harshly

"Right then you'll give him your email and your address to your apartment and then you'll hang out everyday" Matt smiled

"Matt stop he's he only friend that doesn't know about everything now please" she pleaded

Matt nodded "fine, but be good" he leaned back up "well Mr. Hunt I'll leave you two alone" he smiled

Josh nodded "thank you sir"

Abby smiled "thanks Matt"

Matt walked into the apartment and shut the door beside him. Abby signed he had almost scared of Josh for good then what she would have no friend at all except for Elektra and Matt but they where more like family then actually friends. But Josh was different he was a friend but she felt something more. 'No I can't feel like that I'll only end up getting hurt' she thought 'he's only a friend a good friend'

Josh sighed and looked over at Abby "wow your dad is really protective" he said

"He's not my dad, he's more like my guardian" she told him as memories of her dad came back to her.

She shook her head to rid herself of them then looked over at Josh "want to go for a walk?" she asked softly

"Sure" he accepted as he neared her.

They started walking from off the roof top and down the fire escape which just had to be the longest way down and Josh never really liked how they would squeak and move every time you took a step, it just never sat right with him. On the other hand Abby didn't mind it she was almost running the way down while Josh looked like she was walking. Abby stopped at the last level "hey slow poke I thought you said you where fast" she called up to him

"In a wheelchair, but I don't like these things" he called back down to her

Abby laughed "would you like me to come help you?"

"No I can do it" he walked slowly down

Abby laughed and walked the rest of the steps down till she reached the end where there was a gap about fifteen feet from the step to the ground below. She jumped it would out any problem at all but Josh after his five minuet decent from the steps it took him another five minuets just to jump. Abby was laughing the whole time because she could never see a guy that looked so strong act so scared. "Well took you long enough" she joked

"I hate highs ok" he confessed

Abby stopped laughing after a while and then they had started a real conversation "so how long have you been in Hell's Kitchen?" Josh asked

"A month or so I'm going to collage here" she told him as they walked

Josh smiled "so I assume your staying with your guardians" he said in a cool tone

Abby shook her head "no actually I have my own apartment here" she looked over at him

"Wow hey it's better than staying with your parent's right?" he asked as he chuckled "I'm stuck with them still I get out of med school"

"Med school, you're going to be a doctor?" she asked

Josh nodded "yeah but not just any doctor, a pediatrician"

"You like kids?" Abby asked as she hooked her thumbs into her jean pockets since she still had her cast on

"Yeah" he smiled and looked over at her "so you never told me what your going to school for"

"Music pretty much" she nodded as they still walked

Josh looked over at her "you're a musician?"

"Yup I can play almost anything" she smiled proud of her musical talent

Josh stayed silent for a while and looked over to her then stopped walking and looked around. Abby stopped a few feet after him and looked at him "what is it?' she asked concerned

He kept looking around not even responding to Abby's question he just kept looking around "we have to get out of here" he said as of he was in a daze

"What" Abby backed away a bit "what are talking about?"

"Abby run!" Josh said

Just then a large chunk of the building's wall that they where standing beside broke and pieces of brick flew everywhere. Abby turned her body and covered her head from the now deadly brick, but Josh just stood there. After the dust settled Abby stood up to see Josh was already standing and looking at a big man wearing a black leather vest with a black shirt underneath and baggy black pants "hey remember me?" his deep voice said

"Stone" Abby hissed

Josh smiled "hey" he kicked Stone square in the chest but it did nothing Stone just smiled and grabbed his foot and flipped him over.

"Still a weakling" stone picked him up and tossed him into the middle on the street.

Abby stood and unraveled her chain and had already started running at him. Stone smiled and picked up a hung chunk of brick and tossed it at her. Abby dodged it easily then whipped her chain at him cutting his the side of his neck. His hand came up to the deep cut and he hissed at the pain "you fucker!" he yelled at her

"Wow I didn't know you could use more that one word big guy have you gone to school?" she mocked him

Stone yelled out and ran at her. She jumped over him and whipped her chain and cut his back really deep that time. He yelled out in pain then Abby cut the back on his leg where his knees where, again another scream of pain and he fell forward. After Abby wrapped her chain around her wrist again she walked up to him and crouched down in front of him "who are you working for and why are you alive?" she demanded

Stone grit his teeth in pain and smiled "The only one that owns Hell's Kitchen is back and you'll be dead soon" he coughed from the cut on his neck and spit out blood.

Abby stood up and kicked him in the face making him fall unconscious. Josh was sitting up wide eyed "W-What was that" he said amazed

"Shit" she sighed "I have to go" she started to run away till Josh grabbed her wrist

"Wait please" he looked at her as he held her wrist

Abby turned to him "I'm sorry" she signed

"For what you saved my life" he told her "that…that was awesome. Where did you learn that?" he asked

"Some where" she told him but she knew she herd something that Stone had said _"still a weakling"_

"Well that somewhere is awesome" Josh said

Abby looked at him "what did Stone mean by 'Still a weakling'?" she asked

"Oh umm…nothing" He pushed the comment away

"Josh that's bull shit now tell me" she demanded and pulled her wrist away from him

He sighed "I'll tell you but we have to get somewhere safe"

She looked away from him "my apartment is not that far from here" she told him not sure if she should trust him anymore

"Ok I'll tell you everything once we get there" he told her as he took a step towards her

He took her hand softly into him hand and they started to run all the way there. Abby knew there was something about him that she couldn't put her finger on and now he was going to tell her what it was. 'Can I trust him?" she asked herself as they ran as fast as they both could but Abby wasn't very fast since she had just ran for the first time in four weeks.

What secret could this guy have to hide from her?

**Author's note: **OH NO IS JOSH EVIL!AHHH RUN ABBY RUN AWAY! Lol just kidding maybe is he good maybe he's not but hey you'll find out soon right lol well when I was writing this my sister was annoying the HELL out of me so it might be a little choppy I'm sorry I wish I could have done something to shut her up but hey its not going to work but yeah and YAY I got a new sweater! Thanks mommy. I know I'm excited over a sweater but I need a new one heheh yeah so well I'll see what I'll be doing in the next chapter and I hope you all saw that three stories are coming look in chapter 15 ok! WELL JUST REMEMBER MUSIC MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND (subliminal message: send me one dollar in the mail)


	17. ‘perfect’ ruined by a knock at the door

**One more hit**

Elektra Fanfic

**Summary**: Elektra is sent on one more kill by an anonymous letter. She doesn't know if she should take it or not so she takes it for old time sake. When she find out who sent it and know she has to kill, her life is turned upside down

**DISCLAMER**: Do I have to say it…well I know you know that I know that we all know that I have to say it so…I don't not own Electra, Marvel comics, or cheese cake…don't ask

**Authors note:** my lines with come from 'Dare Devil' the directors cut (I suggest you watch it) and 'Elektra' also good

Chapter 17: 'perfect' ruined my a knock at the door

**Abby Miller's apartment**

The door slammed shut in Abby's apartment as Josh and Abby ran inside. Abby yanked her wrist away from Josh's grasp while she panted. They had been running for five city blocks and they both where exhausted. Josh placed his hands on his knees and leaned over trying to regain some of his breath. Abby on the other hand was lying on the ground panting just as heavily. After five minuets of nothing but panting Abby stood up and walked to the kitchen and grabbed her self a glass of water. Josh walked over to the tan couch that almost looked like a futon and he plopped his tired body down on the soft couch. The whole apartment was silent till Abby spoke "now are you going to tell me what Stone meant 'still a weakling'?" she said as she walked over to the couch and stood in front of him

Josh sat up a bit "yeah" he sighed and continued "I used to work for The Hand"

Abby gasped and took a step back from him "what"

"Yeah and I'm not proud of it either, but I quit right after I met you" he spoke as he looked down at the floor

Abby looked confused "after you met me, why?" she asked

Josh closed his eye and turned his face away knowing she would never trust him again "they sent me to kill you"

"You w-were sent to kill me?" tears weld up in her eyes

"Yeah but I don't want to Abby you have to believe me" He stood and looked at her

Abby was shocked, this was exactly what happened with Elektra, she was sent to kill Abby and her dad but she ended up protecting her, but this was different they had sent a guy to kill her, her friend Josh now a killer "Josh you-you need to go" she closed her eyes as a tear fell down her cheek" her hands where clenched at her sides

Josh nodded "I understand, but Abby" he sighed again "I quit because I could never kill you, I really like you" he started for the door

Abby was stunned by his comment, she had never felt this way about anyone, ever and now she knew that he liked her back "Josh" she said in a whisper as she held back tears "I-I really like you too but-"

She was cut off by warmth engulfing her as Josh hugged her tightly "I'm so sorry Abby" he whispered over and over "I really care about you"

Abby's arms where hesitant at the moment but then she let her arms wrap around him and clench onto his dark brown leather jacket. They stayed like that for what seemed like ever to them, they never wanted that moment to end, the moment that Abby let down her defenses and opened up to him. Abby let a tear fall from her eye and sink into Josh's black t-shirt "Do you think it's safe here?" she asked him

"I think so, they don't know where you live" he told her as they broke apart

Abby nodded "ok I'll go call Elektra and tell her what's happening" she told him

"No don't" he stopped her as she started to walk away "if Elektra and Matt find out they'll for sure kill me"

"No they won't there my family and they know I can make my own decisions" she said looking right into his violet eyes

Josh sighed "ok" he let her go and walked over and sat on the couch again knowing that Elektra and Matt would never trust him, hell they would probably never let him see Abby again. Abby picked up her cell phone that she had placed on the counter since she didn't have an actual home phone yet and dialed Elektra's number. It started ringing once then twice then the voice mail picked up so Abby left a message "hey Elektra I just called to tell you Josh and I are fine where at my apartment and its not what you think we where attacked by Stone so when you get this come over to my apartment as soon as you can ok bye" she hung up and sighed then walked back into the kitchen "well she wasn't there so I left a message"

Josh nodded "good idea it will give me a chance to run from the wrath of Elektra the assassin"

Abby rolled her eyes "I didn't tell her about you so relax" she sighed "I'm going to take a shower there's food in the fridge and the T.V kinda works"

"Wow kinda I've never had a kinda working T.V I'm so excited" he said sarcasm covering each word

"Hey it's all I could find other than buying a stupid forty-five inch screen" he explained

Josh laughed "ok then go stinky stink-o go have your shower" he called out as she walked out of the room

Just then Abby's shoe flew out of the bathroom and hit Josh in the head. "Ow!" he yelled out but only laughing came from the bathroom.

Soon the water of the shower could be herd coming from where Abby was. Josh could barely keep himself from thinking bad thoughts as he watched some game show in the T.V. After closing his eye he could only picture Abby without any clothes on "AHH STOP IT JOSH STOP!" he yelled at himself "THERE CALLED BAD THOUGHTS CAUSE THERE BAD"

Abby opened the door to the bathroom and steam poured out of it like it was a sauna. She walked out casually with only a thick towel wrapped around herself, her hair dripping wet showing she had washed it and a bag taped around her arm so water didn't get her cast wet. The door to her bedroom opened as she walked in then shut the door. Josh watched her walk without any sound at all it was like it mind was on mute and nothing could distract him from Abby's form, it felt as of he couldn't communicate just watch. After 20 minuets Abby walked out of her bedroom music blaring some song no one ever herd because it was one of her own. She was messing up her hair with her perfectly white towel trying to dry it as her black tank top hugged her well toned and curved body. Her jeans where a favorite in her wardrobe she had at least twenty pairs of jeans. Her wet hair still curled as if it was dry "so I'm done" she said as she turned the light of in the bathroom and tossed the towel into a white hamper just outside her room.

Josh smiled at the newly washed Abby "I can see that"

Abby smiled back at him "so what now" she walked over and sat down on the couch on the opposite side that he was on

"Don't know" he shrugged and stared at her

"Well that's a lot of help" she said sarcastically laying her head back on the couch "I haven't relaxed in such a long time" she looked over at him he head still leaning against the couch then stretched her legs out almost making them touch him "hey couch hog I'd like to stretch out too you know" he said

Abby stuck out her tongue "it's my couch so I say you can't"

"It's a free country so I'm going to" he pushed Abby's legs off the couch and laid his leg where hers where

"Hey!" Abby said flinging a pillow at him "I was here first"

He caught the pillow "no you see I was sitting her when you were in the shower so I was here first" he stuck out tongue

Abby had it; she climbed up onto his legs and sat down "HA!" she laughed

Josh smiled and pulled his knees up making Abby slide down into his lap and then he wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't escape. She stopped laughing and looked straight into his violet eyes as she sat in his lap, his legs bent so she couldn't roll away and his back leaning on the arm of the couch. Abby's whole body was trembling, this had been her first time this close to any guy in her life and she was really scared. Josh's hand cupped the side of her face his thumb running over her cheek and his other fingers behind her ear. His hand was soft and warm yet strong and protecting as the minuets passed by both not moving an inch. Josh's face started to near hers and Abby's starting to near his, it was a perfect moment in Abby's life till a knock came to the door "Abby where here!" Elektra yelled from behind the door.

Josh sighed and removed his hand from her face and Abby got up from his lap, there perfect moment ruined from a knock at the door. Abby walked to the door and opened it to see Elektra and Matt standing just outside "hey guys common in" she moved out of the way as Matt's stick made the tap, tap sound on the floor as it always did.

When both of them where in the apartment Abby closed the door and walked to the kitchen "you guys want a drink?" she asked as they all, Elektra, Matt and Josh sat in the bar stools that where at the other side of the counter.

"Water please" Elektra and Matt said

"Juice" Josh asked

Abby got all of them their drinks "so I called you because Josh and I got attacked"

Elektra nodded "by Stone, but Stone is dead"

"That's what I thought but we just attacked us" Abby said

Josh knew that Abby was going to tell them about him and The Hand and he would probably be killed by Elektra, but if it was to protect Abby he would do it. "Yeah" he said quietly

"Why?" Matt asked

Abby didn't want to tell them about Josh even thought with holding the information meant lying to Elektra and Matt, her only family. "Well…" she looked over at Josh, his eyes were telling her to tell them but his whole body language was pleading her not to, so she walked behind Josh "Josh was a member of The Hand"

Elektra's eye grew wide as she stood up "What!" she yelled

Josh stood too "yes its true I _was _a member of The Hand but I quit after I met Abby" he looked back at her

"So there after you cause you quit?" Elektra asked her hands slowly making there way to her sais that tucked into her belt

"Not exactly" he hesitated "I was hired to kill Abby and I didn't do it"

Elektra whipped out her sais, she knew how it felt to have to try and kill Abby but she would never let anyone try and kill her again, never. Abby stepped in front of Josh "Elektra stop, he quit because he knew it was wrong and he's not a bad person"

"I don't care he was hired to kill you how do you know he's not lying?" she looked at her

Abby shrugged "I don't E. but I trust my instincts and they are telling me that Josh isn't lying"

Matt sat silently "E. you have to trust Ab's she's not a little girl anymore"

Abby smiled "Thanks Matt" she grabbed onto Elektra hands that still held her sais "E. trust me please"

Elektra sighed "fine I trust you, but I don't trust him" she looked over at Josh who was looking at the ground in shame

"Stone also said 'who owns Hell's kitchen is back" Abby said

Matt looked concerned "Kingpin" he stood "if he's back I can't stay here" he said

Elektra looked over at him "then I'm coming with you"

"No E. Kingpin is after me and if someone tries to attack Abby again I know you can protect her, I can take care of myself" he explained to her as he made his way to the door slowly

"Ok" she said, a crackle in her voice as she walked up and hugged him tightly then kissed him for a long time "I love you Matt, when will you be back"

Matt whispered in her ear "I don't know E. but I promise I'll come see you, but I can't tell you where I am its better if you don't know, I love you Elektra"

Abby walked over to him also and hugged him after Elektra "I'll miss you Matt"

"Bye Abby, you be good, I love you hunny" He kissed the top of her head as he always did

Josh stood at the counter watching them silently till Abby walked back to him "Elektra is going to go back to their apartment to help Matt pack" she told him

"Ok" he nodded

Soon the couple left leaving Abby and Josh alone in the large apartment with there thoughts, what would happen to Matt where was he going? Abby's mind raced with questions and they would on subside when she looked at Josh. "Josh you can stay here if you want. There's an extra room beside mine or you can sleep on the couch cause it's a futon too" she offered him

Josh smiled "thanks Abby, I'll sleep on the couch, I really don't deserve a room right now"

"Don't say that, you did nothing wrong, actually you did good, if you didn't quit I wouldn't be alive right now" she smiled

"Abby I would never hurt you, ever" he wrapped his arms around her waist "Abby I wanted to ask you something"

"Ask away" she smiled

Josh looked so scared "umm…w-will you be my girlfriend?" he asked

Abby looked up at him stunned for the second time today then smiled "yes Josh, I will be your girlfriend"

"Really" he smiled the widest Abby had ever seen then he picked her up and twirled around then set her back down

Abby laughed the whole time, Josh was her first boyfriend she had ever have and he liked her for her and wasn't weirded out by the whole The Hand, Treasure thing, she was happy for the first time since her dad died.

**Author's note:** Aww! THATS SOOOOO CUTE! Congrats Abby and Josh (this has no reflection on my life or real Josh's life we are just friends) but anyways I was going to hold off on the whole asking to be his girlfriend till next chapter but I thought since I didn't update yesterday I would let you guys have it today. And I am so sorry I didn't update yesterday cause I was at my grandparents house and I went shopping to I GOT SCHOOL CLOTHES FINALLY and I also picked out my moms clothes to (now she looks hip and cool and when Kimbo looked at her he was all drewling and it was so funny) hahaha I'm good I think I should be a personal stylist ok?


	18. Nights that don't want to end

**One more hit**

Elektra Fanfic

**Summary**: Elektra is sent on one more kill by an anonymous letter. She doesn't know if she should take it or not so she takes it for old time sake. When she find out who sent it and know she has to kill, her life is turned upside down

**DISCLAMER**: Do I have to say it…well I know you know that I know that we all know that I have to say it so…I don't not own Electra, Marvel comics, or cheese cake…don't ask

**Authors note:** my lines with come from 'Dare Devil' the directors cut (I suggest you watch it) and 'Elektra' also good

Chapter 18: nights that don't want to end

**Matt Murdock's apartment**

Matt walked into his apartment no problem Elektra right behind him. The drive in a New York taxi was awkwardly silent, Elektra knew Matt had to go but she wanted to go with him, stay with him. They both never knew that this would never happen, "Elektra you know that stick guy you talk about?" Matt said as looked straight ahead not even curling his eye brows.

"Yeah of course I do why?" She asked

Matt sighed "I want you and Abby to go there and lay low for a while"

Elektra watched him as he grabbed various clothes from his closet "You know I can't take Abby away from here, she's starting collage in a few weeks" she said as she pulled out a large bag with wheels from under his bed where Elektra had put it before

"E. please I want you and Abby safe" Matt pled

Elektra shook her head "Matt no I can't not after what she was through, what we where through" she touched his shoulder softly

Matt tossed his sunglasses on a near by counter then rubbed the inner corner of his eyes "Baby please I know what you went through I went though it to and now that the kingpin is back I don't want it to happen again"

"Matt I'm not taking her anywhere she hates it back at the compound, and I don't have to protect her she's got that boy now and-" she was cut off by Matt

"I don't want to hear about that boy I don't trust him" Matt put the clothes on his bed

"I don't either but Abby does so if she knows what she's doing then I have to back her" Elektra sighed

Matt stopped and sat down on the bed slumping his shoulders "Abby is like my own daughter E. but I have this voice in the back of my head saying that I can never really be her family" his clouded eye 'looked' over at Elektra "she has a father already"

"It doesn't hurt to have a friend does it Matt and plus maybe we will have our own family some day" Elektra smiled

"E. I love you" he pulled Elektra into his lap

Elektra smiled and whispered "I don't mean right this instant"

"Who said we can't have some fun though before I leave" he smiled his Matt Murdock smiled

Elektra wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply and passionately. It was moments like this that Matt wished he could actually see her, every skin tone, every colour, every imperfection that made her special. He only wanted to see her full beauty once just once so that he could etch the image in his mind, keep it safely locked within his mind forever. Yes he could feel her and smell her but he could never see what he was touching of what he could smell but he still loved her. Matt kissed her back as he unbuttoned his dark blue shirt and tossed it aside. The two did have some 'fun' before Matt had to leave the next morning.

**Abby Miller's apartment**

Abby sat on the couch, the T.V on mute as she watched some soap opera and read the subtitles below. She tried her hardest to keep it quiet so she wouldn't wake Josh who was asleep in the room next to Abby's. Yes it was another sleepless night for her and like any other she would curl up watching some crappy soap opera that didn't make sense since she never kept up with them. A bag half full of potato chips that where now turning stale because she hadn't touched them for a while she just liked them to be there so she didn't have to get up off the comfort of her couch and get them. Just when she started dozing in and out of dream land the door to the room Josh was in opened up and Josh emerged from the shadows and walked slowly up to Abby's late night comfort "your awake?" he asked silently

Abby nodded slowly now fully awake again "yeah"

"It's almost 1:30 am" he explained to her as he looked at the clock on her microwave

"I couldn't sleep, it always happens so I'm ok" she said to him never letting her eye leave the T.V that illuminated the room

Josh walked over to the couch lifted her legs up and at down as close at he could get to Abby before he set her leg back down like they were except this time they laid on him "mind if I join you?" he asked

She shook her head "no it's ok" she smiled at him

Abby stared at him, even in the position he had put her in she was quite comfortable she loved it, she loved how even in the tensest situations Josh had made her feel this comfortable. Like today when Elektra and Matt came over she thought they would kill him but they didn't and it was good cause not that Josh was her boyfriend he could always be there. Josh smiled "you ok?"

Abby nodded "yeah I'm fine" she sat up letting her legs slide away from Josh and onto the ground. She sighed and turned off the T.V leaving them in darkness then she leaned over and turned on the lamp beside the couch. He smiled at her them took a pillow that was beside him and placed it over his lap them patted it "here lay down I want to show you something" he told her

She had no objections to lying close to the hottest guy she had ever meet and now that she was his girlfriend they had no closed up feelings so Abby laid her head softly onto the pillow that was on his lap and faced away from him "this way?" she asked

Josh smiled "yes that's perfect" he said

Abby waited for something them softly she felt something touch her ear. It was soft but it had that roughness to it and it was warm. Josh smiled again as he lightly ran his finger over the outer lines off his girlfriends ear "my mother used to do this to get me to sleep" he said softly to her

It felt good on her ear, it tickled a bit but yet it was soothing "what was you family like?" she asked softly to him trying to resist the darkness what tried to consume her.

"My mom was a nice quiet woman, she was like any other mom, caring, loving" he smiled at the memories that he remembered "my dad was a personal doctor for a big business. I remember one day he took me to his office and we went to the top floor, the room we stopped at was all windows you could see all of New York"

Abby smiled "where are they now?" she asked again

Josh spoke again softly "my dad is the doctor at that hospital"

"And your mother?" she said

Josh stopped rubbing her ear and stared off into space "she…she's dead" he whispered

Rolled to face him "I'm sorry" she whispered back

"Don't be…you didn't do it" he forced a fake smiled but it faded as quickly as it came "let's not talk about me anymore what about you?" he said not knowing

Abby stared at him she knew in the back of her mind that she didn't want to tell him but she had to he had just told her about his "I don't have any brothers of sisters and I don't remember much of my mother she died when I was young but I know was a grade twelve music teacher, I guess that's where I get my musical talent" Abby smiled that's why she had picked up music, it reminded her of her own mother it connected it to her "and my father was a business owner in a small town" she sighed "he died about a month ago" she looked away from his and sniffed holding back tears.

Josh was stunned, Abby had no one, no one at all she was alone in this big world. He at least had his father but she didn't even have that to comfort her. "Abby I'm so sorry"

"Don't please, don't apologize" she sighed and whipped her eye quickly then sniffed again "I am not alone I have Elektra and Matt they are my family now"

He nodded "ok" he stared pushing her bangs out of her face and kept rubbing her head

Abby smiled at him "and I have you too" she added

Josh looked down at her and smiled and out of no where he leaned down and softly brushed his lips against hers, it was Abby's first kiss and it was with someone she really loved 'wait love, I don't love him, not yet I cant love him yet, but he is the only one I have and maybe I do love him, does he feel the same way?' her mind raced

Even though Abby's mind was on overdrive she kissed him back and even deepened it by wrapping her uncasted arm around his neck. They both never wanted this to end, never but sadly they pulled away for air. Josh was the first to speak "wow" he said staring into her chocolate eyes.

"Yeah wow" she smiled and sat up and sat next to him "t-that was my first kiss" se confessed

Josh smiled "still wow" he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to himself

Abby laid her head on his chest closed her eye and took in his sent. They both stayed silent for a while, Josh looked down at Abby to see there see was sleeping. He smiled 'she looks so beautiful when she's sleeping' he thought as he picked her up and with his foot pulled the futon into its bed and laid her down on it and laid beside her wrapping his arm protectively around her waist then kissed her forehead softly "good night Abby" he whispered to her sleeping form "I'll be your guardian angel from now on" he smiled and fell into his dream filled sleep.

**Lee (Author): **AW I WANT A BOYFRIEND LIKE ABBY'S! I think I made him to good I'll just take him for myself now

**Abby:** My ass you will!

**Lee:** Abby I wouldn't be talking like that

**Abby:** why the hell not he's mine!

**Lee:** yes but I also hold you life at my finger tips I could kill you in the next chapter

**Abby:** you wouldn't

**Lee:** oh but I would don't under estimate my power Miss. Miller

**Abby:** I can kick your ass Miss. Author lady

**Lee:** haha you don't even know my name!

**Abby:** yes I do it's !#$&

**Lee:** hahaha

**Abby:** OH HELL NO YOU DID NOT JUST BLEEP THAT OUT!

**Lee:** I'm the Author I can do what ever I want

**Josh:** do I have a choice in picking my Girlfriend?

**Lee and Abby:** NO!

**Josh:** well if I did then I pick !#$&

**Lee:** YAY! wait! you both know my name?

**Josh and Abby:** yup

**Lee:** you know to much (shoots and kills both of them then smiles innocently) next chapter coming soon


	19. Leaving

**One more hit**

Elektra Fanfic

**Summary**: Elektra is sent on one more kill by an anonymous letter. She doesn't know if she should take it or not so she takes it for old time sake. When she find out who sent it and know she has to kill, her life is turned upside down

**DISCLAMER**: Do I have to say it…well I know you know that I know that we all know that I have to say it so…I don't not own Electra, Marvel comics, or cheese cake…don't ask

**Authors note:** my lines with come from 'Dare Devil' the directors cut (I suggest you watch it) and 'Elektra' also good

Chapter 19: Leaving

**Matt Murdock's apartment**

The sun tugged at Elektra's eyes pleading her to open them, but she just rolled over into the empty bed. She pulled the covers over her head to block out the light but them something hit her 'empty bed, where's Matt' she was now fully awake as the thought popped into her head. A naked Elektra wrapped the sheet that was on the bed around herself underneath her arms. The door to Matt's room we open but she knew that they had closed it when they came in. Elektra looked around the room for something to defend herself if someone was in the apartment uninvited. The only thing she could find was a small exacto knife in the corner where she had been opening boxes last week. She grabbed it and walked to the door silently -she still could use her assassin techniques- then she pushed the door open quietly and walked out. No one in the apartment not even a trace of a struggle but there was a piece of paper with a video tape on top. Elektra walked over silently still keeping an eye on her surroundings and picked up the paper, she discovered that there was writing on it, Matt's computer writing to be exact. He had made it so when he typed something down in his computer it would create Matt's writing style.

_Good morning Baby,_

_I hope you slept well, if you are reading this then I'm gone. I will visit you and Abby in a few weeks if The Kingpin has not been taken down by my hands. Elektra I love you and I want someone to look over Abby while I'm away so I know you don't want to take her to that compound, but I need you to keep her safe so please watch after her. There should be a tape next to this unless I put it somewhere else by mistake but watch it. Elektra again I love you and when I get back and this is all over with I won't ever leave you again I'll lock both of us up in our bedroom if I have to. So Elektra I will miss you and please keep everyone safe._

_Love_

_Matt_

Elektra help back tears as she read the letter Matt had left. She took the tape in her hand and walked over to the T.V Matt had rarely used. He had only listened to the news and some stand up comedy when he needed to relax. Elektra's shaking hands pushed the tape into the slot for the video player. She turned the T.V on and presses play and watched the video.

_The video was shaky as Matt spoke "I hope I have this the right way" he whispered_

_He and the video camera pushed the door open to there bedroom where Elektra was still sleeping. A squeak from the door helped Matt's radar work as he whispered again "it's 3 o'clock in the morning and right now I'm leaving a little piece of me with you Elektra" he said as he pointed the camera to Elektra's sleeping form_

_She was under the sheets her arm draped over a pillow Matt had put in his place. "You look so peaceful when you sleep E." he paused "I hope you know that I really don't want to leave but it's for you and Abby's safety that I do go" he pointed the camera to his own face "I love you both and keep each other safe and one more thing Abby can not I repeat can NOT have any parties and our apartment" he laughed a bit at his own comment "I love you see you later, no goodbyes" then the screen went black signaling the end of the tape._

That had done it Elektra was now crying for the first time in a while as hot tears ripped down her cheeks "Matt no" she repeated over and over "you didn't have to go" she said as she sat in the living room crying for the one she loved left her to be alone. She rewound the tape and started for Abby's apartment.

**Abby Miller's Apartment**

Abby and Josh still where sleeping on the futon in the living room. The night was a peaceful one for Abby she actually had a decent rest for the night, she felt safe and comfortable. Josh had also slept very well, he had also had sleeping problems but last night they both slept fine. Abby slowly opened her eye 'it's so warm why?' she thought. Once both of her eyes opened her eyes she realized that she was lying right beside Josh, wait not just beside him, his arm was wrapped around her and his body was pressing up against hers. The sun had broken right thought her window and onto the bed where they both lay. Instead of backing out of the futon she actually moved closer to him entwining there leg together and lying her head against his well toned chest. Josh had just pretended he was asleep he actually had his one eye cracked open to watch her but he decided to have a little fun "good morning" he cooed in her ear.

Abby jumped a bit then looked up at him "oh sorry did I wake you?" she whispered

"No I was awake already" he smiled

Josh kissed her forehead, he smiled once again, he kissed her nose then reached his destination and kissed her lips softly "three kisses for each time of day" he remembered when his mother used to say that.

Abby smiled and cuddled closer to him then nuzzled his neck "what did I do to deserve you?" she asked herself

He smiled "I should be asking the same question" he said against her forehead

They stayed that way for a while till the door to Abby's apartment opened and both where in full view of who was at the door. Abby closed her eyes and pretended she was asleep 'no not now, not again' she thought

Elektra stood at the door studded at the sight she saw, Josh and Abby where asleep on the **same** bed close to each other. She smiled and walked up to the bed to further investigate, or to see if 'something' had happened between them. A sigh of happiness escaped her body they didn't do anything and smiled 'you are now going to feel the wrath of me' she though of a prank they had used at the hospital.

"FIRE!" she yelled at the two

Abby and Josh both jumped away from each other and both fell off the bed at different sides, Josh was the one at Elektra's feet and Abby was stuck between the wall and the futon her casted arm keeping her from falling behind and it hurt to keep her weight on it as her face twisted in pain. Josh looked over at her and saw her face "Abby" he jumped up, climbed over the bed and pulled her free from the wall and bed.

He looked at her concerned for her "are you ok?" he asked anxiously

Abby nodded holding the cast "yeah" she breathed "I'm ok"

"Oh sorry guys" Elektra apologized "I just came to give you this" she tossed the tape onto the bed, the note attached to it

Abby crawled over to it and read the note silently Josh behind her his hands firmly on her hips. Elektra gave him the Keep-your-hands-to-yourself-or-I'll-break-your-arms glare. He quickly retracted his hands and put them behind his back. "When did Matt leave this?" she sniffed holding back tears

"Early this morning, but Abby he wants me to take you to the compound" Elektra explained as she sat down on the bed.

Abby sighed "E. I can't go cause my classes start in two weeks"

"I know but…never mind you can stay here then" Elektra said

"Thanks E." Abby hugged her tightly

Elektra hugged back "but you have to have someone with you at all times"

Josh looked at Abby "I have Josh he can stay here" she explained

Elektra didn't like this idea she had just caught them on the bed sleeping, she was glad she didn't walk in on anything else that would just scar her for life. "Fine" she caved

**Fisk Corporation in New York**

"Yes just a few days" Wilson said into his cell phone which seemed like a toy in his big hands "oh so he has felt…yes track him down and do what you want…no they are mine, I will make him suffer…yes I know it's s good plan…keep the papers at bay and bring me the mole that we sent in…no not that one the other…yes and tell him to do as he pleases too…yes call me when you have found him" he hung up his phone and smiled evilly "now the game has become interesting hasn't it" he looked out his windows that over looked New York.

**Lee: **well that chapter was slow, sorry guys I have been so busy I haven't been able to come up with any action BUT I promise I will show you was Wilson is cooking up, if you think you know Email me or Review

**Wilson:** you know no one is going to Miss. Author Lady

**Lee:** you don't know that Fisk

**Wilson:** well I'm not going to

**Lee:** you better

**Matt:** so can you write me in so I'm not blind

**Lee:** NO! That's you whole cool thing if you weren't blind you'd just be some guy

**Matt:** no I would be Matt Murdock

**Lee and Wilson:** Matt shut up!

**Matt:** fine jeez

**Elektra:** can I talk

**Lee:** sure what's up?

**Elektra:** well I was thinking that if I kill Josh then I won't walk in on anything

**Lee:** Elektra you will not kill Josh he is a key part to this story now

**Josh:** yeah Elektra (stick tongue out at her)

**Elektra:** OH YOU LITTLE FUCKER! ( jumps at Josh)

**Lee:** (holds Elektra back)

**Abby:** yeah E. Josh is mine

**Lee:** nope he's mine WAIT didn't I kill you and Josh?

**Abby and Josh:** what no remember I don't know your name…

**Lee:** (shrugs) AHH ITS CAOS HERE!

**Everyone:** next Chapter coming sometime soon


	20. Lies become truths

**One more hit**

Elektra Fanfic

**Summary**: Elektra is sent on one more kill by an anonymous letter. She doesn't know if she should take it or not so she takes it for old time sake. When she find out who sent it and know she has to kill, her life is turned upside down

**DISCLAMER**: Do I have to say it…well I know you know that I know that we all know that I have to say it so…I don't not own Electra, Marvel comics, or cheese cake…don't ask

**Authors note:** my lines with come from 'Dare Devil' the directors cut (I suggest you watch it) and 'Elektra' also good

Chapter 20: Lies become truths 

**Abby Miller's apartment**

It had been a week since Matt had left and Abby had never questioned why he had gone anywhere in such a hurry, so she decided to ask Elektra next time she was over. Elektra came and visited Abby at least twice a week sometimes more, she would give them food and other supply's Abby needed for the apartment. Josh had stayed in the apartment with Abby never letting her go anywhere outside the apartment with out him be her side, which made for some really awkward trips to the store. The young warrior girl was sitting in her room messing around on her keyboard, where she spent most of her time when she wasn't out doing errands for Matt's law office or for herself. Josh walked in Abby's room after knocking on the door to announce his presents "hey" he smiled almost talking in a whisper as he kissed her forehead as he always did then sitting on the bed not far behind her.

Abby smiled and turned on the bench to face him careful she didn't hit her casted arm "so what are you going to do today, cause my classes start next week I'm so excited" she squealed all girly

Josh smiled "I can see that" he laid back on the bed "my classes don't start for another month"

They both had been board with the fact nothing had happened to them that was all to exciting, Abby's room mate hadn't even shown up yet leaving the room for Josh to sleep in, but who said he used it most of the time. Some nights he would find Abby out watching some soap opera or cartoon on T.V in the middle of the night and when she would finally fall asleep he would carry her to her room and they both would lay there till morning came. And some of the nights Abby would walk into the room Josh was in and curl up in his bed beside him, she didn't know why but it seemed like she could sleep better with him. Suddenly Josh's cell went off and he rolled on the bed just trying to get it out of his blue jean pocket. Abby was laughing the whole time he was rolling around. "Hello?" he answered the phone finally.

"Who is this?" he asked as he stood up and exited the room "No I will not do that…what…you wouldn't do it…you need me…no I won't do it and that's final" he hung up his phone and sighed.

Abby listened to his responses from her room 'who is he talking to' she thought to herself

She stood from the bench and walked over to him, his shoulders where slumped forward and looked so tense that she could just feel the pain from them "what's wrong?" she asked as she looked at him

"Nothing…it's nothing" he lied

"Josh I know you better than that-" she was cut off by him

"You don't know me" he turned away from her

Abby was concerned; she had never seen him like this, like a close book never wanting to open "I know that you're lying to me"

Josh sighed and turned to her "Abby it was nothing I promise you" he said softly reassuring her

She still didn't believe him but she decided that if he wanted to take care of it she would let him "ok" she nodded

He smiled "now you get into that room and finish that song I have wanted to hear for the last week" he joked pointing to her bedroom door

"If you want to hear it so much why don't you write it" she mocked him

He tapped his chin with his index finger "well for one I am not a musical person and secondly I can't write as well and you can" he smiled at her

Abby smiled "I don't write that well"

He shook his head "yes you do" he smiled again and suddenly picked her up bridal style "and I can prove it to you"

She squealed when he picked her up then wrapped her arms around his neck "and how is that?" she asked

"Well you are going to Julliard" he pointed out

It was true Abby was going to the most prestigious arts school that was built, but she didn't think it was that big a deal so she didn't tell Elektra was school she was exactly going to. "That's true so yes I know I am the best" she said smiling

"Oh some ones humble" he laughed

Just then his cell went off again; he put her down and picked it up "Hello?" he spoke

Abby could kind of hear the voice on the other end; it was deep and rough, a big contrast to Josh's voice.

"Stop calling me" he said loudly into the phone

Abby herd the response "now if you don't do your job my men will be forced to do what they can to hurt you"

"Funny I see it the other way, I will do that I can to hurt your men" he said

"Get it done now or_ I_ will kill the girl" the deep voice said

When Abby herd this she backed away from Josh terrified at what she had just herd "NO now stop calling me!" he hung up the phone and turned it off, "Abby what's wrong" he had no idea that Abby had herd them

"S-stay away" she took another step back and tripped onto the couch

Josh didn't know what was happening why was she acting like this now "Abby?"

"I said stay away!" yelled at him "I herd what that guy said"

It hit him, the girl was her and Abby had already figured it out "Abby, no you don't understand-"

He was cut off by Abby "Didn't you hear me, I said stay away" her voice stern as she unwound her chain

She knew she couldn't actually hurt him, she had trusted him, shared her secrets with him, she loved him. 'Wait I can't love him now that he's trying to kill me' she thought

Josh backed away from her and closed her eyes "I'm sorry Abby I really am" he closed his eye

It felt as if he was leaving her, and he now knew that she would likely never trust him, she would probably never talk to him once she pushed him out of her life. A sigh escaped him as he closed his eyes "Abby please…I just…" he couldn't finish when he looked at her, her eyes full of terror, her chain in front of her ready to strike at any moment and he knew that this was the time that he would tell her what he really felt because he probably would never see her again and if he left now then maybe his boss would figure that she never meant anything to him and leave her alone "Abby I…I need to tell you something" he said backing right to the door

Abby stood up from the couch and into her fighting stance "tell it though your boss, you liar" she hissed

"I know that you probably will never trust me again" he started "so Abby I just want to say…I-I love you"

She was stunned she couldn't move think or anything, she tried to speak but all she could do was open her mouth and close it a bunch of times.

It stung Josh not hearing Abby not return his words so all he did was grab his jacket off the counter and walk to the door "Bye Abby…" he walked out the door a few visible tears crawling down his face

After the door shut and a few minuets flew by Abby collapsed to her knees and cried. She had never loved anyone like she loved Josh but she didn't return his love. He had said the three words and she had just stood there like a dumb fuck and said nothing. Abby grabbed her cell off of the side table of the couch and dialed Elektra's number, she wanted to be alone but Elektra probably knew what to do to take the pain that wrenched itself into her hear. The phone rang once then twice then a voice came through the speaker "hello?"

Abby sobbed into the phone "Elektra…he…kill…boss…love...me…" she said between sobs

"Abby? Are you ok? Abby slow down" she tried to calm the seventeen year old girl "Abby I'll be right over"

"O...k" she sobbed again

Abby hung up her phone and let it drop from her hand onto the ground. She had really loved him but now what was she supposed to do?

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lee:** aww Abby don't cry we still love you

**Elektra, Matt and Wilson:** yeah we love you

**Abby:** thanks guys

**Josh:** umm why am I crying men don't cry

**Lee:** well now that you made Abby cry you are going to die

**Josh:** NUUU!

**Abby:** thanks #!$& (hugs Lee)

**Lee:** its ok Abby he will pay (hugs back)

**Josh:** I don't think this is good

**Elektra:** Damn straight, you dead now

**Matt:** yeah what she said

**Lee:** wow some one is whipped

**Matt:** who?

**Lee:** you Matt

**Matt:** AM NOT

**Lee:** E's got you wrapped around her little finger

**Elektra:** hehe yup I really do

**Matt:** E no you don't. I'm going to a bar

**Elektra:** no your not

**Matt:** yes ma'am

**Lee:** see muahahahaah good work Elektra

**Elektra:** thanks

**Everyone:** new chapter coming soon


	21. Different worlds same problem

**One more hit**

Elektra Fanfic

**Summary**: Elektra is sent on one more kill by an anonymous letter. She doesn't know if she should take it or not so she takes it for old time sake. When she find out who sent it and know she has to kill, her life is turned upside down

**DISCLAMER**: Do I have to say it…well I know you know that I know that we all know that I have to say it so…I don't not own Electra, Marvel comics, or cheese cake…don't ask

**Authors note:** my lines with come from 'Dare Devil' the directors cut (I suggest you watch it) and 'Elektra' also good

Chapter 21: Different worlds same problem

**Out side of New York **

The smell of the country air filled Matt's lungs. It was crisp, clean not like the city air that was polluted all the time. Matt somehow missed the city air, he had lived there all his life and since he was twelve he could decipher ever thing that made the city air special to him. He sighed long and loudly to try and release some of the tension that was built up in his body to the point that his shoulders where painful to move but it didn't work it still left him drained and tense. He tapped his stick on the wooden front porch so he didn't run into anything, which he had run into some deck chairs and the door a few times, then he had felt his way to the door and entered the small cottage that resigned beside a rather large lake. Just as he entered to the door he decided to phone Elektra and Abby so he felt his way to the phone and dialed the number for there apartment. It rang once, then twice and still no answer so the answering machine picked up "Hello you have reached Matt Murdock and Elektra Natchios," it paused and there was some giggling in the back round "we are not here at the moment but if you leave your name, number and a massage we'll get back to you as soon as possible." It called out. Matt smiled at the time that they had recorded that message on the machine.

Matt wanted to put a funny message on the machine and Elektra wanted it to sound serious and business like. They argued for a while on it then after not talking to each other for about an hour they had a little 'fun' and where giggling when they recorded it. Matt involuntarily shivered at the reminder of the 'fun' they had.

He started talking to the machine "hey E. umm well I'm ok and well" his voice softened "I miss you Elektra…I wish I could have let you come with me but…it's to dangerous to be around me right now…I'm planning to lure the Kingpin out here…I love you E. tell Abby I love her to…bye" he hung up the phone.

He sighed once more loudly and kept repeating "I miss you guys"

**Fisk Corporation**

A short man walked into Wilson's office "we got him" he announced

Wilson smiled sinisterly "good" he let out a laugh "get the limo I'm going there myself"

"Sir what about the boy?" he questioned

The Kingpin rose from his comfy chair and turned to the short man "bring him to me, alive"

The man questioned again "but doesn't he work for The Hand sir?"

"Yes but Master Roshi is my business partner" he laughed "as are lot of people now find him"

The man nodded "yes sir right away and the limo will be here soon sir" he backed out of the office as he spoke

"So I've found you devil or should I say Matt Murdock" he sat back down smoking his now lit cigar

**Abby Miller's apartment**

Abby sat alone on her couch silently trying to figure out what had happened. Her eyes where tear stained and red from the non stop crying that had gone on up until a few minuets ago. He had told her he loved her, but why now, why didn't he tell her earlier, and most of all why did he lie to her. Elektra burst though the door "tell me everything" she demanded

Abby looked over to her not even opening her mouth to say anything as Elektra knelled in front of her "Abby are you ok" her voice softened

Abby nodded "I will be after a while" she lied

She knew that it would take more than time to fix her heart "are you sure I mean what happened?" Elektra asked

"Yeah I'll be fine but…" she trailed off

"What Abby tell me" Elektra pleaded

"He's still trying to kill me" she closed her eyes

"WHAT!" Elektra yelled infuriated at Josh "wait till I get my hands on him…he'll be dead"

"No E. please don't" she said quietly

"Why not Ab's?" she asked clenching her fist so tight that he nail dug into her palms

"He also said something else" she looked at her lap "he…he said he loves me"

Elektra gasped "what…did you say it back?" she asked secretly hoping she didn't

Abby shook her head "I couldn't I-I don't know if I love him back" there was a crackle in her voice and she sniffed

"Abby I'm so sorry" Elektra sat on the couch beside her and hugged the girl tightly

**Streets of Hell's Kitchen**

Josh walking aimlessly around the streets of Hell's Kitchen, he didn't know where he was of where he was going he could only think about the one girl he had love, and told her he loves her. 'Why didn't she say it back, does she really not love me back' his thoughts pledged him as the sky began to toss rain drops onto his head.

"Great" he muttered as the drops soaked his hair and clothes "could this day get any worst?" he asked himself

The sky lit up as lightning tore thought the city and a loud boom of thunder followed "I just had to open my big mouth" he groaned out loud.

While the rain soaked him his thoughts reminded him of the day he met Abby at the hospital, it also had be raining. He groaned again and shook his wet head trying to clean out his thoughts of the girl that he loves. He looked around at where he was, he was right near where Abby was 'I'm not going to let her push me out of her life, I love her and of she doesn't then I need a straight answer from her' his thoughts screamed to him.

He ran to where Abby's apartment was and ran up the ocean green wooden steps that creaked every other step then knocked loudly on the door. "Abby open up its Josh" he called out to the door

"Go away" he herd voice say

"Abby I'm not leaving, even if it takes me a week to get in there" he yelled again

He herd some footsteps and the door unlock, the door opened to a very angry looking Elektra and Abby sitting on the couch her eye puffy and red "Abby…can I talk to you?" he asked looking over Elektra's shoulder

Abby said nothing instead Elektra spoke "you have a lot of nerve coming back here, I would have killed you if I where Abby but I'm not her so you watch what you say" she warned

Josh nodded nervously "yes ma'am" he walked passed her and sat on the couch on the opposite side to Abby "can we talk?" he asked

Abby nodded "yeah" she looked away from him

He sighed and looked at her "Abby I'm sorry I really am but I'm not working for them, it's the other way around I want to work against there whole plan…Abby there trying to kill my father that's why I was really at the hospital…I was warning him, he knows the whole story about me a The Hand" he sighed

She stayed silent for a while "Josh…I know you want me to trust you but…I can't this time" she said quietly

The words stung Josh like a bee sting to his heart "I understand but Abby, what I said earlier I'm not taking it back" he said

Abby looked over at his but only came in contact with a pair of deep violet eyes, so she shut her eye to help her focus "I wanted to say…" she looked over at Elektra who was still standing at the door "umm alone E."

"Oh sorry" she exited the apartment and closed the door behind her

"I wanted to say that…I was scared before…and" she couldn't say it

Josh looked at her and placed his hand on her tensed up shoulder "I'm scared too Abby, I'm scared that once day I might wake up and not be in your life, I'm scared that I might put you into danger and you might get hurt" he paused "I'm afraid that you'll never love me in return"

Abby final opened her eyes a tear streaming down her cheek "I'm afraid that…you leave me too, just like my mom and dad and even Matt left" she sniffed

Warmth which she had longed for spread thought out her body as Josh hugged her "Abby I'll never leave you" he whispered into her ear.

Just as Abby had left her defenses down Elektra burst though the room and hit the marble counter as if she as forced there "touching moment" a voice said in the darkness

"No not you" Josh said as he pulled away from Abby staring at the door then back at Abby "go hide please" he pleaded

Abby nodded and ran to the room Josh had stayed in. Josh rose from the couch and closed his eyes concentrating all his energy onto his new enemy "so I see you came back to your little girl friend isn't that right 'The hunter'?" the voice said

"Why did you come here?" Josh asked his voice now cold

"Why else, to kill you" A man who walked out of the shadows

His hair long and blond and pulled back into a pony tail. He wore a tight black shirt that showed each of his well defined muscles. His pants where black as well but they where baggy jeans and there was a bright yellow belt that separated the clothing and a long black trench coat hit two very deadly hand blades that curled around his knuckles and with one punch could kill someone. "I'd like to see that" Josh smiled as he pulled out two old looking hand guns that where hidden in two holsters that where under this leather jacket.

"Still with those rusty pee shooters" The man mocked

"These pee shooters could kill you in an instant Ryan" he said at he aimed them at the man named Ryan

"My name is not Ryan anymore its Slash you idiot!" he yelled as he ran at Josh pulling out his hand blades

Josh smiled and jumped over him and ran out the door, he didn't want anything to happen to Abby or her apartment. Slash followed him down the stairs and into the alley beside the building. Ryan charged at him again but josh stood his ground till he flipped over Ryan and shot him in the bicep. Ryan yelled out in pain but quickly regained himself and threw one of his hand blades at Josh showing that it was on a long chain. The blade cut Josh in the side but he didn't finch he was to concerned for Abby's safety to feel anything.

After Abby herd Josh run out of the apartment Abby gathered her warrior beads and ran over to Elektra's body that had fallen off of the counter and onto the floor. Her arm was bleeding badly and there was a large cut on her cheek "Elektra, Elektra wake up" she shook her lightly.

She moaned in pain "fuck" she said as she sat up

"Elektra is ok its me Abby, are you ok?" she asked

"Yeah I think so" he held her head "that guy knocked me out"

"Stay here E. I'm going to go find Josh" Abby informed her

Elektra laid back down on the floor "no" she grabbed Abby's casted arm

"E. he's trying to save us at least I could go help him" she stood up

"Ok" Elektra was to weak to argue as she blacked out

Abby ran out of the apartment and down the steps, tripping on the last two steps and landing on her face. She stood back up and frantically looked around finding the attacker and Josh fighting in the alley.

Josh finally felt the pain in his side after a few jumps and dodges. He winced in pain as he aimed and Slash saw it "so The Hunter does feel pain" he chuckled "can you feel this?" he threw the hand blade again but this time knocking one of his guns out of his hand then making it curl around and cut his forearm. Josh yelled out in pain and grabbed his arm "see Mr. I was the best isn't so good anymore" Slash laughed as he pulled back the chain and caught the blade

Josh smiled "I wouldn't bet on it" he shot at the wall letting it bounce of the wall and hit the one of the blades out of his hand and drop onto his foot cutting his toes off thought his boots.

Ryan screamed out in pain as blood poured out of the boot "YOU BASTARD!" he screamed and threw the blade hard at Josh.

Abby watched in horror, it felt like everything was going slow-mo as the blade hit the ground and bounced off impaling itself deep in Josh's ribs. She screamed out his name and unraveled her chain, blindly running to the attacker with all the strength that anyone could ever have and tossed her chain as is wrapped it self around the attackers neck. She jumped on his making him fall to the ground tears in her eyes she started punching him as many times as she could and as had as she could while she pulled on the chain with her other hand cutting off this breath. After she lost control of her body time felt like it stood still and the attacker's body had gone limp. Once she stopped her assault Abby's knuckles where red with blood, but it wasn't just Ryan's blood it was her own. Her knuckled had spilt and where bleeding. She got off the body and ran over to Josh who was on the ground blood lining the blade in his ribs. "Josh" she knelled beside his body running her hands over his face "Josh please say something" she whipped out her cell phone and dialed 911 "please come quick my boyfriend and my friend have just been attacked please hurry" she pleaded "Walton street hurry" she kept repeating hurry to the woman that was on the phone.

Once she was aloud to hang up he started taking to Josh "please say something, anything"

His breathing was shallow and raspy "you…called…me…your…boyfriend" he weakly smiled

Abby pushed some tears out of her eyes and smiled sadly "yes, cause you are"

Josh kept smiling weakling until he coughed blood "Abby…I….love…you…I'm…sorry"

"Don't say sorry you didn't do anything, just hang in there they'll be here soon" she said as a tear rolled down her cheek and onto his hand

"Don't…cry…please…"he trailed off as he coughed again "Abby…live…all…you…can…ok" he said slowly

"You act as if your going to die, your going to live ok, just stay with me, Josh I love you and if you leave who will I love" she had final said it, it may be the wrong time but she said it as she turned his face to hers

He smiled weakly again "I…love…you…too" he coughed again

She sniffed and held back tears as she herd the ambulance pulls up and people footsteps coming close "Miss please back away" the paramedic said

They let Abby go to the hospital with Josh but not after checking Elektra was ok, which she was, she just had a nasty bump on her head and a few cuts here and there. Both Elektra and Abby sat in the back on the ambulance Abby never letting go of Josh's hand. She loved him no matter what other people thought she loved him.

**Lee: **no! Josh don't die

**Josh:** its all an act to get Abby to say I love you

**Lee:** you love me!YAY!

**Abby:** no he meant me

**Lee:** noo! He said it to me you Dink!

**Abby:** what's a dink?

**Lee:** ITS YOU! OH SNAP! GOT YOU THERE

**Matt:** so I'm in the country?

**Lee:** yeah like a redneck

**Matt:** NO I DON'T WANT TO BE YOU! OH SNAP! GOT _YOU _THER!

**Lee:** hey Matt how many fingers am I holding up (hold up middle finger)

**Matt:** SHUT UP JUST CAUSE I CANT SEE YOU ASSHOLE

**Everyone:** next chapter coming soon


	22. Justice is a bitch

**One more hit**

Elektra Fanfic

**Summary**: Elektra is sent on one more kill by an anonymous letter. She doesn't know if she should take it or not so she takes it for old time sake. When she find out who sent it and know she has to kill, her life is turned upside down

**DISCLAMER**: Do I have to say it…well I know you know that I know that we all know that I have to say it so…I don't not own Electra, Marvel comics, or cheese cake…don't ask

**Authors note:** my lines with come from 'Dare Devil' the directors cut (I suggest you watch it) and 'Elektra' also good

Chapter 22: Justice is a bitch

**New York General Hospital **

Elektra had known this place all too much; the hospital was like hell to her. Abby sat beside her in the waiting room both waiting for any news of Josh's condition. Abby looked over to Elektra who had her eye fixated on the hallway in front of them. She sighed loudly which broke Elektra out of her thoughts and brought her eyes to the worried young warrior beside her "He's going to be fine" she whispered to her.

Abby nodded slowly and pushed some bangs out of her face "I hope E." she whispered back

Elektra wrapped her arm around Abby and softly pulled her head onto her shoulder then laid her own head onto "I'm so sorry Ab's" she said

Abby closed her eyes letting a tear run down her cheek "I'm scared E." she sniffed "I want him to be ok"

Elektra hugged her tightly "he will be, the doctors are doing all they can" she assured her

The young girl nodded and kept her eyes closed. Abby felt drained, she hadn't slept since she told Josh to leave and hadn't eat much either. Elektra smoothed out Abby's hair to try and keep her calm honestly she really thought that the doctors couldn't do all that much but she had to stay together for Abby and for herself. After three hours of sitting in the waiting room and worrying about the love of her life a doctor walked slowly up to them "excuse me are you" he checked his clip board "Abby Miller?" he asked

"Yes that's me" Abby spoke

"Hello I'm Doctor Young, Mr. Hunt was badly wounded; he lost a lot of blood, the blade broke some of his ribs and came close to puncturing his lung. If you didn't call sooner then you had he would have been dead" the doctor said

Abby gasped, Josh had come close to death and minuets away from leaving her forever "h-how is he now?" she asked

"Well he is out of surgery and is in recovery right now, but if he stays away from any activities for about a month till it heals he should be fine" he smiled

Elektra let out her breath she had been holding since the doctor had walked up to them "see Abby I said he would be fine" she smiled over at Abby who had tears streaming down her cheeks

"Thanks E." the girl hugged her

Elektra hugged her back "you can see him now" the doctor said

Abby looked over at Elektra "you go see him first" Elektra told her

"Ok" the warrior girl said as she stood and walked behind the doctor to the room.

She stopped at the door and gripped the door handle with her uncasted arm and took and big breath bracing herself for what she could see. Abby twisted the handle and the door opened slowly as she took a few steps into the room. It was dark except for the little light that came from the window at the end of the room and the walls looked like the paint was chipping of. This certainly wasn't the good wing of the hospital. She walked over to Josh's body that lay on the hospital bed at looked a little off white and the blankets onto of him where bluish, green. His face looked pale and his lips had lost any colour that they had retained "hey" she said as her hand ran over top of his.

It was cold, not like any other time she had touched it, she sat on the very edge of his bed seeing is that there was no chairs in the room "so they told me your going to be fine" she smiled sadly and whipped a tear from her eye "and that you could go home in a few days"

Josh didn't reply, he was still unconscious from the anesthetic. "Even Elektra is here" she let out a sad laugh and sniffed "she wanted to see if you where ok too, funny right" she wrapped her fingers around his hand "I almost lost you, and when you where talking to me I really thought you were going to die and I was terrified" she let the tears she was holding back fall down her cheeks "I love you" she repeated over and over

**Outside of New York**

Matt sighed for the millionth time he had been at the cottage on the lake. He had been there four days and every minuet his mind held onto Elektra like the sky held the sun up. Matt's head slowly drifted back onto the bed he had been sleeping in.

Outside of the cottage a long black limousine pulled into the dirt driveway. The windows where black and the held lights cut thought the darkness of the night. Soon the very back door opened and someone dressed in all black stepped out of the back. The limo seemed to rise up from the weight being lifted off. Footsteps hit the dirt then turned to the sound of wood hitting shoes touched on the porch then knocking hit the front door hard.

Matt stood from his bed when he herd the knocking, put on a blue t-shirt and some blue jeans he had tossed onto the ground before then walked to the door surprisingly easily from his radar being able to work with the loud pounding on the door. He opened the door "hello who are you?" Matt asked as he put on his sunglasses

"You remember me don't you Devil" a low voice said

"Kingpin" Matt said in return

Wilson laughed "so you do remember" he said before punching Matt in the face

The blind man hit the ground with a thud and clutched his jaw "fuck" he jumped up and using his radar ran to his room and grabbed his stick which was also the grapple cable too then ran back to sense no one in the room "where'd you go Fisk?" he called out trying to listen for footsteps

"Hear I am" Wilson yelled out as he swung his new glass cane

Matt easily dodged it then shot the grapple cable around Wilson's legs and pulled. But nothing happened he just herd laughing "you cant hurt my legs this time devil. After you broke my knees I got my whole legs replaced with hydraulic metal legs" he informed Matt

Dare Devil smiled, he pulled the cable up behind his knees and pulled hearing a few snapping sounds then a large body hit the ground "hydraulics can be used against you Kingpin" Matt rolled them jumped to his feet "and this time I'm finishing you off" he collected his cable and wrapped it around Wilson's neck cutting off hit air supply then punching him a few times

After five minuets Matt dropped Wilson to the ground his neck black and blue, his eyes rolled back into his head. Matt stood and smiled "justice is a bitch isn't it but it is served" he walked away from the body panting

"Not yet" Kingpin rolled and tried to grab Matt's legs but Matt was to quick he had already grabbed a ninja star from his pant pocket and threw it into Wilson's heart, leaving his dead.

"It's over" He smiled and walked back to his room grabbing all his possessions and calling a cab "now I can go back"

When the cab came Matt climbed in the back "get me to Hell's Kitchen in ten minuets and I'll give you an extra fifty bucks" he said to the cab driver

"Done" the cad driver said

**New York General Hospital**

Elektra walked into the room where see had found Abby curled up beside Josh both sleeping peacefully. She smiled at the sight 'they really are in love' she thought still unaware that Abby had said it to him but she had her suspicions. The ex-assassin walked over to the bed beside Josh's and sat down. Only a few minuets later her cell phone went off "hello" she picked it up

"Hey its Matt" the other line said

"Matt" she smiled "I miss you"

"I miss you too baby, but didn't you get any off my messages?" he asked

"No I haven't been at home lately" she said

"Where have you been then?" he asked again

"At the hospital, Josh was attacked and was hurt pretty bad" she explained looking over at Abby and Josh

"What happened is Abby ok?" he asked frantically

"Abby's fine she wasn't hurt at all but Josh and her have grown together" she smiled again

"What do you mean grown together?" he said

"Well Josh said he loved her and I think Abby had said it back" she sounded like a teenaged high school girl gossiping

"What, has he touched her?" he sounded truly like Abby's father now

"Matt stop it she's seventeen she can have a boyfriend" she said

"Fine, what hospital are you guys at?" he asked

"General" she answered

"I'll be there in five minuets" he said "I love you"

"I love you too" her voice softened and she hung up

Only Matt had been able to seem like a father to Abby and maybe one day maybe there own family. Elektra had thought about a family a lot but she could never bring a life into her dangerous lifestyle she would have to settle to being a mother to Abby she was like her own daughter anyways.

**Lee: **HAHA kingpin is dead

**Matt:** and I did it

**Lee:** actually I did it

**Matt:** no I killed him

**Lee:** I typed it and I could have gotten you killed instead so don't argue with me!

**Matt:** yes Miss.Author Lady

**Lee:** well this story is soon coming to an end and I will be starting my new school

**Abby:** well I'm going into collage

**Lee:** well I bet you don't have to take an anthropology class do you

**Abby:** no

**Lee:** yeah me nether they tried to make me thought but I got music instead

**Abby:** WOO music makes the world go round

**Lee:** hey that's my line

**Abby:** not anymore

**Lee:** wanna bet (shoots and kills Abby)

**Josh:** so I get to be with my baby now

**Lee:** (jumps on his lap and wraps her arms around his neck) yup right here

**Josh:** so Abby's dead?

**Lee:** yup its just you and me now

**Josh:** oh got just shoot me know

**God:** (aims sniper rifle at Josh's head but hears the phone ring) oh common (picks up the phone) hello?...Kaaaaarreenn...yeah I was just about to call you…really I was…

**Everyone:** new chapter coming soon


	23. new room mate

**One more hit**

Elektra Fanfic

**Summary**: Elektra is sent on one more kill by an anonymous letter. She doesn't know if she should take it or not so she takes it for old time sake. When she find out who sent it and know she has to kill, her life is turned upside down

**DISCLAMER**: Do I have to say it…well I know you know that I know that we all know that I have to say it so…I don't not own Electra, Marvel comics, or cheese cake…don't ask

**Authors note:** my lines with come from 'Dare Devil' the directors cut (I suggest you watch it) and 'Elektra' also good

Chapter 23: new room mate 

**New York General Hospital**

It had been a week since Josh had been emitted into the hospital and 2 days since Matt had gotten back from what he called 'hell' but Abby knew that Josh who was in pain most of the time was in his own hell. Matt and Elektra would leave at night and go back to their apartment but Abby would stay and watch over him since he would be in and out of consciousness through out the day and some of the night. She would hardly sleep and almost never ate, Elektra would have to bring her food or Abby would never eat. Josh when he wasn't out of it would ask her what happened and tell her to go back to her apartment and rest but she would never leave. The doctors said he could leave in two days but he would have to rest most of the time. Abby told him he could stay at her place and no one would have to worry.

Elektra entered the dark room with a Styrofoam plate with some food on it "Abby here eat this" she handed her the plate

"I'm not hungry but thanks E." she said as she never let her eyes fall from Josh

"Abby you have to eat" she started "Josh will be fine but if you don't start taking care of yourself you'll be back in one of those beds"

Abby sighed and took the plate of food and started eating "thanks E." she mumbled

"No problem warrior girl but you have to stop neglecting your own needs ok" Elektra said

"Yeah, I start classes in a few days" she sighed "I don't think I can go if Josh is still like this"

"Ab's I'll help take care of him when you're at class" Elektra explained  
"thanks Elektra" she said with a mouth full of food

Elektra laughed a bit as she watched the young girl stuff her face full of the cafeteria food.

**Hand Headquarters Tokyo, Japan**

"So the treasure has fallen in love with one of our own?" Master Roshi asked

"Yes Master she has but 'The Hunter' has become injured from our own men" one of the men at the table said

"Do you know where he is now?" he asked again

"Not as of this moment Master but my best ninja's are on it" the man said again

"If we do not find him then his powers will become too great for even us to control" Master Roshi said "Find him now"

**New York General Hospital (two days later)**

Josh was sitting up in the bed for the first time in over two weeks. "Take it slow ok" Abby said as she sat beside him for support.

He nodded and stood up slowly his arm around Abby who was there to keep him from falling as his face twisted in pain Abby slowed him. His hand came up to the bandages that where wrapped around his chest and a large blood stain indicated where his wound was. They walked slowly to the door after Abby gave him a new shirt she had bought him and he put it on. They walked thought the hospital her hand in his and the familiar warmth had came back to it. He looked a lot better than what he had looked like the first day he was here, his face and lips had its colour back and his voice had become normal not scratch and ridged. Abby smiled a bit as they finally made it out of the hospital "free at last" Josh said smiling

"I never want to be back there again, if we do I bet they'll just save a room for us" she laughed

He let out a chuckle then stopped sharply and brought his hand to his wound again "note to self, don't laugh" he smiled

"I think that would be the best" they stared walking to her apartment which wasn't to far from the hospital.

**Abby Miller's apartment**

Abby opened to the door as Josh followed. She stopped half way to her room "something is different" she looked around to find some bags in the room beside Abby's and a coat on the counter that wasn't hers "hello?" she called out

"Finally you're here" a voice came to Josh and Abby's ears

An African-American girl walked in front of the couple she didn't look any older than Abby. Her hair was pulled back into corn rolls and she wore a bright blue shirt that showed her curves and a pair of tight blue jeans "I was worried that my room mate bailed and I got the whole apartment to my loft" she said

"Oh sorry I was at the hospital" Abby said

"Rich white girl at the hospital, hmm your mother sick?" the girl asked

"No, I was there" Josh spoke up

"Oh so tall, dark and jock can speak" she eyed him

"Sorry I'm Abby Miller and that's Josh Hunt" she held out her uncasted hand

"Name's Nikkie Shine" she took her hand and shook it

"Nice to meet you Nikkie" Abby smiled "So I guess you're my room mate huh"

"Yeah and I have a few rules" she started "one: don't touch my stuff, two: don't touch my food and three: don't touch my stuff"

"You said don't touch my stuff twice" Josh pointed out as he stood behind Abby

"Nice observation Mr. Obvious" Nikkie said "I said it twice cause if I catch you, you get twice the hurt ok?"

"Alright" Abby said as she walked past her and into her room

Josh followed her and looked at her "she seems…interesting" he smiled and sat on the bed slowly

Abby sat on her keyboard bench "she's strong" she pointed out "I'm not worried about her but I am worried about you"

"And why is that" Josh smiled

"Because someone has a booboo" she smiled back at him

"It's just a scratch" he joked

"One that landed you in the hospital for two weeks" she laughed "and another thing stinky you might want to have a shower" she pinked her nose

He smelt his underarm "you might be right" he opened the door to Abby's room and walked out to the washroom bumping into Nikkie "oh sorry" he apologized

"Right" she brushed by him and into her room

"Ok" he walked into the washroom and closed the door behind him turning on the shower water

Abby turned on her key board and started to play even with her cast on she could still play. So she started playing 'the entertainer' for fun. It was one of the first real songs she learned and she had created for own sort of hip-hop, jazzy remix for it and put it into one of her recorded songs on her collection of Abby Miller CD's. Nikkie herd the music and walked to Abby's open door and looked into the room. It was packed fun with musical insterments packed into their cases and two acoustic guitars hung up on holders on the wall. Abby felt her presents and stopped instantly "oh sorry it's a habit I wont play if you don't want me to" Abby said to Nikkie

"You know Abby your not half bad" Nikkie said

"Really you think so" Abby asked

"Yeah I like the hip-hop feel" Nikkie crossed her arms

Abby smiled "it's just an easy song"

"What school is a rich white girl like you going to anyways" Nikkie asked again

"Julliard" Abby answered

"Really" Nikkie smiled "you know I used to write a little when I was living with my folks if you need a bit of a street feel talk to me"

Abby smiled wide "thanks Nikkie I might need a little being a rich white girl"

Nikkie let a little laugh out "yeah you just might" she pushed off the door frame and walked to her room

Abby went back to her key board and started messing around again till Josh walked in the room with a towel wrapped around with waist "umm I need some clothes" he smiled his hair dripping wet and his wound unwrapped.

She blushed and quickly pulled out a plastic bag "here I went and bought you some" she said as she looked at his wound that still had the stitches holding it together.

Josh saw her eyes looking at his chest "it doesn't hurt that much anymore" he smiled and took the bag of clothes

"I could have prevented it" she closed her eyes "I could have been faster"

Josh neared her and slowly wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close "it wasn't your fault Ab's don't blame yourself for my mistakes" he held her for the longest time till there silence was broken

"You might want to get dressed before Nikkie sees you" Abby's said quietly

"Yeah" he quickly got some pants on and pulled out some bandages for his wound "could you help me?" he asked Abby

"Sure" she sat down on the bed and watching him sit in front of her "tell me if it's to tight ok?" she asked

"Ok" he answered

Abby started wrapping the bandages around his wound and about the fifth time around Josh stopped her "ok I think that's good" he smiled and her then kisses her temple "you don't know how much I missed kissing you" he smiled again

"Oh I have an idea" she kisses his lips lightly

Josh smiled and it seemed to make her whole day better just seeing him smile he looked at his watch "I better go my dad will be freaking right now he still doesn't know I was at the hospital I just told him I'm staying at your place"

"Oh great now he'll be thinking other things too" she flopped back onto the bed

Josh laughed "don't worry I still haven't told him about us yet ok" he laid beside her

"Ok" she kisses his lips again "bye" she kiss again

"I love you" he kisses her back

"I love you too" she smiled as he got up collected his coat and made his way out the door

Only about three minuets later Abby already missed him "so you and jock boy are dating" Nikkie said from Abby's doorway

Abby sat up quickly and almost fell of the double bed "oh…yeah we are" she said

"How long?" she asked

"About three weeks" Abby told her

Nikkie looked back at the door "hmm, there's something about him I don't trust"

Abby smiled "that's what I thought when I met him but we went thought a lot together and he has stayed with me"

"If you say so he's your boy toy" Nikkie smiled

Abby laughed a bit and got up off the be walked the kitchen and grabbed herself a glass of water "want anything?" she offered

"No its ok I got my own food" Nikkie said

"Really its ok my friend Elektra brings food all the time" Abby said

"Who's Elektra?" Nikkie asked

"She's like my guardian" Abby said looking at her glass

"Where's your mother and father don't they bring you food" Nikkie walked to the counter and at on one of the stools

"They can't" Abby sighed

Nikkie just kept asking her "why not they should be the one taking care of you not some nanny"

"Elektra is not my nanny, she's a good friend and my parents can't give me food cause there both dead" Abby said after taking a sip of her water

"Oh…I'm so sorry Abby" Nikkie really regretted pushing questions on her

"Don't apologize you didn't know so you have the right to ask" Abby smiled sadly at her new room mate.

Nikkie smile back "I know how you feel my father died when I was ten"

Abby looked at her glass again "it's hard to lose someone"

"Yeah but that will happen in the ghetto, drive by's, robberies stuff like that" Nikkie said

Abby knew that her new room mate and herself would get along well they had both lost someone and both where strong people, the question was how long could Abby keep her past from Nikkie.

**Lee: **so Nikkie is my new original character how do you guys like her?

**Elektra:** she's cool I like how she's got attitude

**Josh:** maybe too much attitude

**Nikkie: **you wanna go jock boy

**Josh:** ok the name is Josh not jock boy say it with me J-o-s-h

**Nikkie:** I don't care if your name is Rodriguez Bobaganush you are still jock boy to me

**Josh:** god dammit can I hit her with something

**Abby:** Be nice Josh she my new room mate and I think she's cool

**Lee:** yeah she's cool

**Josh:** no not you too

**Matt:** how come I'm hardly in the story now?

**Lee:** well I've kinda drifted from Elektra and Matt to Josh and Abby but I'll get back to you guys soon

**Elektra:** and I have a little surprise for you Matt

**Matt:** ooo is it ice cream

**Elektra:** not exactly

**Matt:** what do you mean not exactly?

**Everyone:** New chapter coming soon


	24. Big News

**One more hit**

Elektra Fanfic

**Summary**: Elektra is sent on one more kill by an anonymous letter. She doesn't know if she should take it or not so she takes it for old time sake. When she find out who sent it and know she has to kill, her life is turned upside down

**DISCLAMER**: Do I have to say it…well I know you know that I know that we all know that I have to say it so…I don't not own Electra, Marvel comics, or cheese cake…don't ask

**Authors note:** my lines with come from 'Dare Devil' the directors cut (I suggest you watch it) and 'Elektra' also good

Chapter 24: Big News

**Matt and Elektra's Apartment**

Matt and Elektra sat in the living room fire place lit and the light off. The dim glow made shadows dance on Elektra's face. Matt smiled his usual smile that always made Elektra's heart melt and her knee's weak. His hand made his was to her face tracing her jaw line with his finger tips "you look so beautiful" he whispered before he kissed her

Elektra smiled as him "Matt I have something to tell you" she slowly took off Matt's sunglasses

Matt looked confused for a second "what is it?" he asked a little worried that it might be something really bad

"I'm pregnant" Elektra hoped that he would take this well

Matt smiled "really you mean I'm going to be a dad?" he stood up

She nodded "yeah"

Matt pulled Elektra off the couch hugged her tightly then spin around lifting her off of the hard wood floor "I'm going to be a dad!" he repeated as he laughed

Once Matt had put her down Elektra looked at the ground "Matt I don't think we should keep it" she whispered

"Why not E. you'd be a great mother" he said

"I just don't think we should let a child be brought into our lifestyle" she started "It's to dangerous"

"Elektra we can have this baby, and we can protect it" Matt took her hands in his

She looked at the floor "I don't want it to have the same life as I did Matt" a tear dripped from her eye onto the floor "being trained as some sort of weapon, it's just not how a kid should live"

"This baby will become a strong warrior but who said it would have to fight, we will let it live, hell I'll quit my job if it meant playing Barbie's or race cares with it" Matt smiled

Elektra knew she wanted to keep the baby and if they could keep all there enemies away maybe they could have this baby "god know we have enough money" she let out an airy laugh

"Yeah" he smiled

Elektra's hand fell on her stomach; it was had for her to think that something was growing inside of her. She actually didn't know how to be a mother since she had no mother figure in her life since she was six. Abby was like her daughter but she could also take care of herself but this baby would need a real mother, someone to take care of it, someone to show it what to do, someone to help it when it has a problem. Elektra didn't know if she was ready for that.

**Abby and Nikkie's Apartment**

Nikkie was sitting on the futon watching some Japanese game show on the T.V while eating some stale popcorn. Abby was messing around on her keyboard again but she had bough some head phone's because now she had a room mate and she couldn't bother her with silly music that sounded horrible in the first stages. They had attending school for a week and hadn't gotten much homework. Nikkie was attending NYU on a volleyball scholar ship, she was a huge athlete. Nikkie had woken up Abby everyday since she moved in to go running at 5 a.m. Abby liked being in shape but 5 a.m. to go running around the neighbor hood was a little much for her but she still did it and she noticed that her legs where a lot stronger and she could run faster. Abby turned off her keyboard and walked to the kitchen "so maestro, you made another hit single?" Nikkie asked from the couch

"Don't know, let's see what my professor says" she smiled and pulled out a bottle of water

"You know a professor can't tell you to do what you do" she smiled "you think about that song and what do you think of it"

"I think it's really good" Abby smiled back "actually I think its great"

"Good now lets hear it" Nikkie pushed her

"Nikkie no common the only one that hears my songs are myself and my professor" Abby shook her head

She hated showing people her stuff. It made her feel like people had to say they where good because she had worked hard on it. "Ab's really I'll tell you if it's shitty or not" Nikkie said getting up off the couch

Abby sighed in defeat, Nikkie would tell the truth it was like her to either hurt your feelings or bring you up "fine Nick" she walked to her bed room and turned on her keyboard that was hooked up to a computer.

Abby picked up her guitar and placed her fingers where they where supposed to be and started strumming on the copper colored strings.

**The rain hits my face and washed away my tears**

**I know that no one is coming and that's all I fear**

**I let it soak right in to me**

**Though the rain it's only you I see**

**Wounderin' where you been all my life**

**When I'm standin' beside you I know that it's right**

Abby paused and pressed a button on the key board which played a pre recorded track that she made for the song

**Someday **

**We can stop pretenden'**

**And you can stay dreaming of a different day**

**When you**

**Just stop pretenden'**

**And you stay thinkin' of a different morning**

**In the rain **

**In the rain**

**We listened to the music of the rain**

**And we sat there as it washed away the pain**

**The rain brought you close to me**

**And through it still it's only you I see**

**Wounderin' where you been all my life**

**When I'm standin' beside you I know that it's right**

**Someday**

**We can stop pretenden' **

**And you can stay dreaming of a different endin'**

**When you**

**Just stop pretenden'**

**And you stay thinking of a different morning**

**In the rain **

**In the rain**

Abby stopped strumming and pressed stop on the keyboard "wow that was cool" Nikkie smiled and the young musician "it's like Ashley Simpson meets Dr. Dre"

Abby laughed "do you think my professor will like it? It's kinda short but I only had three days to write it" she said

"Hunny I think the radio would love it" Nikkie smiled

"Thanks Nick" Abby put her guitar down

"No problem Ab's but if you still want that ghetto feel then I'm here" Nikkie laughed

Abby laughed a bit as she turned off her keyboard "don't worry ghetto fly I'll need you for my rap assignment"

Nikkie looked at her "ghetto fly…nice one" she walked back to the couch laughing a bit

Abby looked at her watch as it read "4:45p.m" she sighed

She hadn't seen Josh since he left a little over a week ago and she had started getting worries "hey Nick has Josh called" she asked

"Who jock boy" Nikkie looked at the answering machine by there newly bought phone "I don't think he has Ab's"

"Thanks Ghetto Fly" she laughed

Nikkie replied by flipping Abby off as a inside joke they both shared "yea yeah white girl"

Abby laughed and walked out of her room "I wonder where he is' she thought

**Hand Headquarters Tokyo, Japan**

"Have we found the boy?" Master Roshi asked

"My men have gone to retrieve him master" the man said

"No more of this!" Master Roshi yelled "I will go myself and get him. None of you have delivered me the boy"

"Sorry Master" they all said in unison

"You are all dismissed" Roshi said as he waved his hand

**Josh's family apartment**

"Dad I'm going to go see Abby" Josh argued with his father

"No your not, that girl caused you bodily harm you are never going to go see her again" His father yelled

"Dad I love her and I'm going to see her" He yelled back as he neared the door

Josh's father stepped in front of him "you leave to go see her and you can never come back" he warned

"Fine" Josh disappeared into him room then a few minuets later came back out with a large duffle bag full of clothes and some of his positions including a picture of his mother and himself when he was younger and one of his mother when she was his age "goodbye then" he pushed his father out of the way and walked out of the door slamming it behind him.

He was finally free of his controlling father; it felt good it felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

**Abby and Nikkie's Apartment**

Josh walked around aimlessly till he found himself at Abby's door then he knocked on it, he herd someone yell "I'll get it"

Then Nikkie opened the door "Oh so its jock boy here to steal out hot water" she said

"No just here to talk to Abby" he smiled

"Fine Maestro is in her room" she opened the door all the way to let him in

Josh didn't hesitate he wanted to tell Abby the good news "Abby" he opened the door to her room "I have great news"

She didn't even look at him she had her headphones on and she was blasting away at her keyboard. Josh smiled as he pulled off the headphones "hey angel" he kissed her

Abby smiled behind the kiss before they parted "hey where have you been?" she asked

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about" he smiled "I got kicked out, isn't that great"

She was confused he acted as if he where crazy "what are you talking about?"

"My father kicked me out so now I don't have to deal with him anymore" he stood up and almost danced

"Wait I thought you liked your father" she shook her head

"No I didn't like him he was controlling, mean, he just didn't act like my father" he explained

"Ok so you got kicked out, so why don't you stay here" she offered

"Really I was just going to go get my own apartment close to here but hey" Josh's wide smile grew even wider

"No way" Nikkie appeared at Abby's door "no jock boy is going to get freaky with my home girl while I'm here so you will not sleep in here"

"I'll sleep on the futon if that's ok with both of you" Josh said "right now I'll take anything I got that doesn't piss of Nikkie" he smiled and dropped his stuff on the floor careful not to break his pictures

"I have an extra dresser, you can keep your stuff in there" Abby pointed to the dresser in the corner

"Thanks Ab's you don't know how much this means to me" Josh hugged her tightly then kissed her

"Eww please" Nikkie dismissed herself from the room

Josh unpacked his things into the dresser and called for pizza to celebrate, even thought Abby and Nikkie didn't even know what they where celebrating they just liked the free pizza and pop so they went along with it. By the end of the night all three of them had eaten five whole pizzas, two cases of pop and ended up passing out on the floor after watching 'Anchorman: Legend of Ron Burgundy' about six times in a row. There night was the best even thought they would be sick in the morning it was already Saturday night anyways. There lesson: never eat Mentos with Coka Cola, it doesn't do down good.

**Lee:** I told you guys not to over do it

**Josh:** (groans in pain) my stomach

**Nikkie:** I think I'm gunna hurl

**Abby:** mmmm pizza

**Lee:** how come your not sick?

**Abby:** cause I used to party a lot after Elektra saved me

**Elektra:** what?

**Abby:** nothing…

**Elektra:** you partied

**Abby:** just a bit, what it's not like you did, your father was a billionaire don't tell me you didn't go wild once

**Elektra:** ok there was that time in Marty Graw

**Abby:** see! I was right

**Elektra:** but I was cool

**Abby:** yeah right…flute girl

**Elektra:** hey just cause I can't play the flute doesn't mean I can't still kick your ass

**Lee:** ok break it up girls

**Josh:** no let them fight…

**Abby:** JOSH YOU PERV.

**Josh:** what I can't help it, it's in the guy jeans

**Everyone:** new chapter coming soon


	25. Bad news

**One more hit**

Elektra Fanfic

**Summary**: Elektra is sent on one more kill by an anonymous letter. She doesn't know if she should take it or not so she takes it for old time sake. When she find out who sent it and know she has to kill, her life is turned upside down

**DISCLAMER**: Do I have to say it…well I know you know that I know that we all know that I have to say it so…I don't not own Electra, Marvel comics, or cheese cake…don't ask

**Authors note:** my lines with come from 'Dare Devil' the directors cut (I suggest you watch it) and 'Elektra' also good

Chapter 25: Bad news

**New York airport**

Master Roshi and about five of his best men walked there way to the baggage claim area. They had been on a plane for more than thirteen hours and Master Roshi's patience had worn very, very thin since he had a seat right new to a fat guy who was terrified of flying. Roshi fiddled with the prayer beads that hung around his torso as he stared off into the rain pelted windows. A smiled creped its way onto his face "today Elektra and the boy will die and The Hand will rule" he spoke to himself.

The ninja looked at each other and smiled, there sunglasses covering up there shaded eyes they had known that they would have to kill someone on this mission and they couldn't wait to face the infamous Elektra "have you located the boy?" Roshi asked

As the men grabbed their and Roshi's things one of them faced him "yes Master, he resided in a place called Hell's Kitchen with his father" he said not knowing that Josh had left his father and was now staying with Abby

"good let us go now before the boy's powers reveal themselves to him and The Hand will lose" Master Roshi said as he headed for the enterance of the airport.

**Abby and Nikkie's apartment**

Josh laid on the couch which he had pulled out into the bed, his eye slowly calling out for sleep but he would not let them, he knew that Abby would be out soon and he would be able to be with her like old times. Any time now she would come out of her room in three, two, one. Josh herd the door to Abby's room open "Josh are you awake?" she whispered from her door.

He smiled and rolled over "yeah, I couldn't sleep?"

Abby walked over to his form and lay down beside him "no I still can't" she faced him

"I'm sure your just thinking to much" his hand pushed some bangs out of her face "all you have to do it relax"

"Easy to say, had to actually do" she smiled and shivered a bit "it's so cold, why do my classes have to start in fall" she said as she pulled the selves of her sweater over her hands

Josh smiled once more and pulled her cold body close to his warmer one "that better?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist

Abby smiled "I don't know I'm still a little cold" she joked

"Maybe this will work" he said before kissing her deeply

Abby pulled away after a while "that's better" she said as she cuddled up to his chest more then closed her eyes

He smiled and kisses the top of her head "night Abby I love you" he whispered

"I love you too" she whispered back

It was quiet, they where both relaxed as Abby slowly drifted off into sleep. Josh stayed awake 'I hope you can forgive me Abby I never meant to put you into danger' he though to himself 'I just want to be normal and to bring you a little normalcy too'

He closed his eye and drifted of into his own dreamless sleep.

**Matt and Elektra's apartment**

Elektra twirled her sais around her fingers. The sound was almost comforting to her as it reached her ears. She had been training every night in Matt's training room every night she had been there. Her thought was even thought she was pregnant she could still be a warrior right? A large stuffed dummy stood in the center of the tiled floor. Elektra almost smiled as she flipped over it and sliced its back open, fluff fell out of the life sized dummy. The dummy which was on hydraulics spun around its arm pushed out, but Elektra dodged it easily and cut its fluff knees open. The dummy's eyes turned red as it had come to what Matt called the "frantic stage" where it would throw numerous punches and spin like it was no tomorrow. Elektra with her highly skilled tactics and different fighting styles dodged the punched with some boxing technique and used her break dancing when she got hit could easily get up. Her sais ripped through the dummy before there was fluff all over the floor. She had annihilated the whole dummy to a pile of clothing and fluff all over. The only sound that filled the room was the sound of Elektra panting as she looked at the mirrors that lined the walls. In the middle of Elektra's "cool down" session something hit her like a sack of bricks, nausea. She sprinted to the bathroom almost tripping over the carpet in front of the toilet she leaned over the seat and vomited. After panting even more after her training practice she pulled herself away from the toilet seat and leaned against the cool glass of the shower door. Her hand came up to her mouth but something was wrong, she was trembling. Elektra hand was trembling, she couldn't control it. Elektra slowly pulled herself up and turned on the shower, maybe a nice warm shower would take her mind off of things. She stripped of her bland tank top and her baggy black sweat pants and slipped into the shower.

Matt was sitting out in the living room running his fingers over a brail book he had read so many times before. His fingers slowly ran over the bumps as he pictured in his mind what he was reading. A slow sigh escaped him as he her the shower water turn on, Elektra was showering. He closed his book and turned on the T.V to the news to see if there was anything that was new other than some robbery or a mugging. He thought that he should be out there but tonight Elektra had "persuaded" him to take a night off. He listened to the new before he herd "Today Dr. Henry Hunt was found dead in his downtown apartment after a 911 call was detected. The cause of death was seen as a brutal beating with internal injuries that where not tended to. Doctors tried to resuscitate Dr. Hunt but there intentions did not. No one has been able to find Joshua Hunt, Dr. Hunt's son."

Matt's mouth hung open as he herd the news of Josh's father. He felt his watch and felt that it was already 2 a.m. The phone seemed to be only too far for Matt to reach as he felt for the counter that the phone was on. Matt knew his apartment like the back of his hand but after hearing what he had just herd his mind felt like it was totally wiped clean as he tripped over numerous chairs and other stuff.

Elektra walked slowly out of the washroom, she tossed the towel that was drying her hair into the newly furnished laundry room. Her eyes followed Matt who was stumbling all over the place like he had drank to much "Matt" she called out as she ran over to him "Matt you ok" she said as she wrapped her hand around his forearm and pulled him up straight.

"Josh's father was on the news" he pause "he was killed"

Elektra looked like she was going to rampage out of the room and go kill who ever killed Josh's father. She knew that if they told Josh then Abby would be worried to. Elektra picked up the phone "I'll call them" she said as she dialed the number to Abby and Nikkie's apartment.

**Abby and Nikkie's apartment**

The phone rung loudly, too loudly for Nikkie's liking "god fucking dammit who calls at fucking 2 am" she said as she stomped over to the phone "Hello, do you have any idea what time it is, and if you say no get a clock" she said rudely

"_sorry Nikkie but is Josh awake?" Elektra's voice said_

Nikkie looked over at Josh who was sleeping with Abby in his arms "no jock boy is getting comfy with Ab's" she said as she pushed her hip out to the side

"_okay" she paused "can you do something for me"_

"depends" she said yawning

"_can you turn on the T.V to channel seven news please" Elektra pleaded_

"fuck…" she whispered to herself and she walked over to the T.V with her cordless phone and turned it on "ok it's on"

"_Just watch" Elektra said_

"I'm watching" Nikkie crosses her arms and watched

"Today Dr. Henry Hunt was found dead in his downtown apartment after a 911 call was detected. The cause of death was seen as a brutal beating with internal injuries that where not tended to. Doctors tried to resuscitate Dr. Hunt but there intentions did not. No one has been able to find Joshua Hunt, Dr. Hunt's son." The female news caster said

"oh my god I'll call you back" Nikkie coved her mouth before hanging up the phone "Josh wake up" she shook the two that where sleeping on the bed

Josh groaned "what the hell" he sat up, his hair messed up "hey you said my name" he joked

Abby rubbed her eyes "what time is it?" she said

"2 am but watch" Nikkie said turning up the volume

After listening to the news caster saying the same this for the third time Josh was in shock. "my father is…dead" he whispered before barring his face into his hands but not shedding a tear.

Abby sat wide eyed staring at the T.V "I'm sorry Josh" she reached over and took his wrist into his hand.

She already knew how it felt to have a father taken away from her but she had never had it broadcast on the news for everyone to hear. Hell she didn't even have time to go see it they had found out that he had died or had a funeral but she knew that she would go back now after Josh's father's funeral. Josh didn't even fell Abby's warm touch, the only thing that was running through his mind was the last things he had said to him, he said goodbye but it didn't feel like the right one to say to him. His hand finally felt the warmth of Abby, she was like his comfort now, she was the only one he had as he hand slowly came away from his face and into Abby's hand "its all my fault" he whispered

"No it's not Josh" Abby's face neared the side of his

"Yes it is, if I was there if I didn't go I could have…" he trailed off

"You are not going to blame yourself for something you had no control over" she whispered

"Abby" he closed his eyes not letting the tears that had built up into his eye fall

She pulled in to a tightly hug "Josh this isn't your fault" she whispered

He slowly wrapped his arms around her small form. Nikkie watched them "I'm so sorry" she whispered

Josh's pulled away from Abby "don't be please" he said

Nikkie stood up and walked over to him and pulled him into a friendly comforting hug "stay strong jock boy" she whispered

He didn't reply to her but even the nick name she had given to him seemed to be comforting. The trio stayed silent until Abby looked over to Josh "maybe you should get some rest and you can sort through your thoughts in the morning. He nodded and laid back down on the futon "do you want me to stay Josh?" Abby asked placing her hand on his shoulder.

"yeah" he said, his voice full of pain and sadness

Abby laid down beside him and pulled the covers over them both "I love you Josh" she whispered

He didn't answer for a few second then hesitantly said it back "I…love you too" he said before he closed his eyes

She new he wouldn't get to sleep very often so she slowly traced the outer lines of his ear with her fingers. Josh's whole body relaxed as he felt the warm touch on his ear. It reminded him of his mother, he totally forgot about the world and just focus on the touching on his ear as he reluctantly fell into a nightmare waiting to happen. Abby kept tracing his ear long after he had fallen asleep then a sigh escaped her. She wished she had someone like Josh to help her though her father's death but now she had to be strong for Josh. She had to be the one when he needed someone to cry with it would be her, had to be the one when he needed to take out some aggression she would help him. Nikkie disappeared into her room after Josh had fallen asleep, she also knew what it was like to lose her father and she knew that it would be just as had as for him. Nikkie closed her eyes and slowly fell into her sleep. The whole apartment felt like it was filled with a dark could that hung over them and it would not lift so easily.

**The Hand's hideout**

"Good work men, the boy will for sure see this and he will crumble under its weight" Master Roshi said as he walked past his men

"Thank you Master" they all said in unison

"Now we will strike soon and the boy will be so burden with sadness that he will not be able to use his power" Roshi announced

Soon there plan would fall on the friends and soon would be there time to fight, to form together and try and defeat The Hand and Master Roshi or would they all be destroyed by the darkness that is The Hand.

**Lee: **oh my god I love the last line maybe I should be a T.V announcer

**Roshi: **nah you would such at that

**Elektra:** no she wouldn't

**Lee:** yeah, no I wouldn't

**Roshi:** oh getting defensive are we?

**Matt:** (kicks Roshi and knocks him out) looks like you went defensive enough

**Elektra:** (hugs Matt) aww my litter protector

**Lee:** ugh you guys make me sick

**Elektra:** what do you think we should call the baby?

**Matt:** how about…Guapo (pronounced: Gu-a-po)

**Elektra: **you're kidding me right

**Matt: **no not really

**Elektra:** we are not naming our child Guapo

**Lee:** call it my name

**Elektra:** what is your name?

**Abby:** its #&$!

**Lee:** hey how did you know?

**Abby:** that monkey over there told me

**Lee:** (looks at monkey)

**Monkey:** (is a Michel Jackson dressed up in a monkey suit) I'm a monkey look away

**Lee:** (pokes) you're not a monkey

**Monkey: **yes I am but I do like little boys

**Lee:** silly monkey little boys aren't for you

**Monkey:** aww (moon walks away and stays to sing)

**Lee:** that was odd

**Elektra:** I'd say can I kill it?

**Lee:** sure go ahead

**Elektra:** (jumps up and down for joy and claps her hands) YAY!

**Matt:** wait don't stop jumping (looks at her chest)

**Lee:** MATT BAD! (hits him will a rolled up news paper)

**Everyone:** new chapter coming soon

**Lee:** I think about 2 or 3 chapters left


	26. You know my full name?

**One more hit**

Elektra Fanfic

**Summary**: Elektra is sent on one more kill by an anonymous letter. She doesn't know if she should take it or not so she takes it for old time sake. When she find out who sent it and know she has to kill, her life is turned upside down

**DISCLAMER**: Do I have to say it…well I know you know that I know that we all know that I have to say it so…I don't not own Electra, Marvel comics, or cheese cake…don't ask

**Authors note:** my lines with come from 'Dare Devil' the directors cut (I suggest you watch it) and 'Elektra' also good

Chapter 26: you know my full name? 

**Cemetery **

Josh Stood and watched his fathers body being lowered into the grave that had been drug already. The rain pelted Josh and made his hair stick to his face. If Josh was crying nobody could tell since the rain dripped off his face and onto his shoes. Abby stood behind him the rain also soaking her as he watched Josh. It had been over a week since He had found out about his father's death and since then he had only moped around the apartment. His collage gave him leave after they found out about Dr. Hunt's death and they told him he could have as much time as he needed. Nikkie was sitting with Elektra and Matt who she had met before the funeral and they had all become friends. Abby's black dress shirt stuck to her body as she watched her boyfriend "Josh" she said as she walked up beside him "I'm sorry"

"you know Abby, the first thing that I said to him after I got back from the hospital was that I loved you" he said not taking his eye off his father's casket "and all he said back was that I wasn't aloud to see you again" he paused and clenched his fist tightly "and I was mad at him cause he didn't understand that I would see you no matter what"

Abby stayed silent only whipping some wet bangs out of her face

"and I didn't understand why he didn't get it, then I figured it out…he didn't want be to see you cause he was afraid that I would get hurt again" he pause and sniffed "he was afraid that he would lose me, and when I left him I lost him…I never even got to say I'm sorry to him" he closed his eye letting his tears mix with the rain that ran down his face

"Josh I may not know your father but that man raised you to the man you are today then I can say that he was a good father and man" Abby said looking at him

"I don't think I can go through life without him Abby" he said

"Josh your father will always be with you and if you can't find him then you have friends that love and care for you more than anything in the world" she assured him

"Thanks Abby" He sobbed "thank you" he hugged her and cried into her shoulder for the longest time.

After the ceremony everyone left except for Josh and Abby they stayed behind still standing in the rain in silence

"He was a good man" a voice said as he came out from the trees

Josh recognized the voice as if he had herd it everyday and he turned to the voice "a better man that you will ever be Roshi"

Laughing came from Master Roshi as he walked out from the shadow of the trees "that's still Master Roshi my boy"

"It was never master" Josh said

Abby looked over at the man, she had never seen him before but she never a member of The hand any day. Josh looked down at Abby "go hide" he whispered

"No last time I did that you almost died this time I'm staying" She whispered back

Josh knew once Abby had a thought in her head there was no way he could get it out "ok but don't interfere this is between him and I ok Abby?"

"ok but if anything goes wrong then I am going to fight" she said not taking her eyes of Roshi

Josh nodded silently "what do you want Roshi?" he asked stepping in front of Abby

"your lifeless body six feet under like your father's" Roshi smiled evilly

"good luck you bastard cause it's not going to happen" Josh said lifting up his fist

Roshi smiled then appeared beside Josh "no one can defeat me" he said before punching Josh in the face leaving him studded then he kicked out Josh's feet from under him.

Abby stepped back tripping over the power the Roshi had. Josh fell forward into the grass but quickly regained himself and got back up throwing punches at Roshi with no effort at all. Roshi dodged each and everyone of Josh's punches then he grabbed his arm and in a split second pulled it out and rammed his own bent elbow into Josh's arm breaking it easily. Josh fell to the ground grabbing his arm and groaning in pain "so how is this going to happen do you want me to kill you slowly of quick easy, clean?" Roshi mocked him

Abby couldn't just stand back she charged at Roshi her chain whirling around her. Roshi was caught off guard and the chain sliced his face just missing his eye. He looked over at the girl as she started whirling the chair around again "next time I'll take the eye" Abby said with confidence

"there won't be a next time" he grabbed the chair in mid air and pulled it Abby in tow.

Abby stumbled forward unable to keep her balance she felt Roshi's fist strike her in the stomach and any breath she had in her was knocked out of her. Josh watched from the ground as Roshi had puncher her so hard the she was actually lifted from her feet. Anger weld up inside of him as he saw the girl he loved being hurt, everything that was bottled up inside the anger he had towards Roshi, The Hand, the sadness he had kept from his parents deaths and the love he had towards Abby festered inside and was set free. Josh's hands started to glow a reddish colour and his eye turned from the violet Abby had loved to silver with a red outline as he yelled out. His powers were coming out, his emotions had triggered them and Josh could now use them to there full extent. He rose from the ground as if he was in a trance. His arm looked like it had never been broken. Roshi looked at the boy "your powers are now out, the power to overcome anything, anyone. Boy if you join me we can rule the world" he said

Josh smiled like he was a new person "I don't want to rule the world Roshi all I want is you people to leave me the hell alone" he voice sounded as is there was another person mixed in with it

Roshi nodded "fine boy but you will die first" he charged at Josh

He didn't move but when Roshi came close enough Josh round house kicked him in the face sending Roshi into a spiral decent to the ground. Roshi got up trying to kick Josh's feet from under him but Josh dodged it and jump right onto Roshi's leg breaking it. He yelled out in pain but quickly jumped up pushing the pain out of his mind as he had trained well enough to do. He started punching at Josh nonstop, but Josh easily dodged them and punch Roshi in the face and ribs leaving a burn mark on both placed. Roshi stumbled back touching the burn mark on his face "you have learned well boy" he bowed know he could never win "and I am great full to have faced you and I will never bother you again but if you will" he pulled out a tiny glass bottle and smashed it onto the ground causing a thick cloud of smoke around him. Josh stood there watching as the cloud faded and there was no Roshi in sight then smiled. Abby sat up from the wet ground and looked at Josh his eyes still silver and his hands glowing reddish "Josh?" she called out

Suddenly his eyes returned to normal and the glow subsided. He shook his head a bit to get rid of the dizziness but soon he walk over to Abby "you ok?" he asked quickly

"yeah I'm fine I think" she said as she stood getting pulled up by Josh "where did he go?"

"I don't know he got away but he said he would never bother us again" he smiled wrapping his arms around her

"so its over?" she asked grapping his arms lightly

"far from we still have life" he kissed her deeply "and we have to live it"

"I love you Josh Hunt" she whispered as there forehead rested against each other

He smiled and kissed her a second time only a little shorter "I love you too Abigail Michelle Miller" he whispered

"wait how do you know my full name?" she pulled away from him

"medical records are fun to read" he laughed

"yeah right…Joshua…umm…" She trailed off

"Its Joshua Tylor Hunt" he smiled at her

"ok Joshua Tylor Hunt" she kissed him again

**Lee: **wow short chapter but its like 3 am so I'm kinda not all here

**Abby:** WELL WAKE THE HELL UP!

**Lee:** sorry but I don't drink coffee

**Josh:** start (takes out cup off coffee and a funnel)

**Lee:** what's that for?

**Josh:** this (shoved funnel in Lee's mouth then pours the coffee down it)

**Lee:** (chokes)

**Abby:** you awake now

**Lee:** I'm almost fucking dead!

**Abby:** sorry

**Lee:** well there is one more chapter left

**Elektra:** what your going to leave me this pregnant

**Lee:** E. don't worry I have an idea

**Matt:** oh no guys she's got an idea

**Everyone:** RUN!

**Lee:** what I have good ideas sometimes

**Elektra:** name one

**Lee:** I wrote this Fanfic

**Matt:** she's got a point there

**Lee:** and in the same day I found a cure for cancer and invented microwave popcorn

**Josh:** **_YOU_** invented microwave popcorn!

**Matt: **Josh stop talking. She was being sarcastic

**Josh:** aww DAMN YOU GOD!

**God:** what did I do?

**Everyone:** last chapter coming soon!LAST CHAPTER!OH NO!


	27. Welcoming of a new

**One more hit**

Elektra Fanfic

**Summary**: Elektra is sent on one more kill by an anonymous letter. She doesn't know if she should take it or not so she takes it for old time sake. When she find out who sent it and know she has to kill, her life is turned upside down

**DISCLAMER**: Do I have to say it…well I know you know that I know that we all know that I have to say it so…I don't not own Electra, Marvel comics, or cheese cake…but I do own Josh Hunt (Josh Hunt: oh god no!)

**Authors note:** my lines with come from 'Dare Devil' the directors cut (I suggest you watch it) and 'Elektra' also good

Chapter 26: Welcoming of a new

**Matt and Elektra's apartment**

Abby smiled as she sat on the couch Josh's arm around her. Matt and Elektra thought it would be a good idea if they had a party since Abby had finished her first year of collage, and Elektra's baby was due any day now. "so maestro what did you get in your classes?" Matt asked sitting on the other couch with Elektra.

"I don't know the answer is in this envelope" Abby said pulling an envelope out of her coat pocket

Nikkie smiled at her "well open it Abby cause if you don't I'm going to die from excitement" she said sarcastically

"yeah Ab's I'm so excited the baby may just pop out" She smiled, her belly wasn't as big as everyone thought it would be but she still have a large bump that showed her as a pregnant woman

"ok, ok settle down everyone" Abby laughed as she ripped open the envelope "Strings: 96, Music history: 92, Band: 95, and Music Writing: 98 WOW!" she jumped up

"holy Abby I guess Mr. professor guy liked your songs" Nikkie said sitting down on the other side of Matt

"No its not that it says he wants to send my song into a record producer to sign me" she said never taking her eyes off of the piece of paper

"What!" they all said in unison

"yeah" Abby plopped herself back down on the couch

"what song was it?" Nikkie asked

"that one song I showed you in the apartment like the first week of classes, In the rain" Abby said almost jumping for joy

Elektra smiled at her "your father would be proud" she said

"yeah I know" she said quietly

Josh pulled her into a tight hug "this is great Ab's you get to live your dream"

Abby shook her head "I'm not going to do it"

"What, why now" again they all said in unison

"well if this falls through then what am I going to do, I'll stay in school then when I graduate I'll see if I can do it" Abby smiled proud at her decision

"you sure Abby?" Matt asked

"yup I'm so sure that I'm going to take another class" she laughed

Elektra smiled then as quickly as it came it disappeared "umm Matt" she paused "I think my water just broke" she pointed out

Matt 'looked' over at her "what?" he said

"I think my water just broke" she whispered

"what ok wait stay calm, I have to call the hospital, stay calm" he was going crazy

"Matt you ok man" Josh said steadying Matt

"Elektra is having the baby" Matt said loud enough for everyone to hear

Abby ran over to Elektra and grabbed her hand "everything is going to be ok" she smiled

"Ab's I'm not in pain just yet…" she trailed off then gripped Abby's hand tightly "ok scratch that I'm in pain"

"ok breath in and out slowly" Abby's face twisted in pain as Elektra squeezed her hand tightly

Matt was calling the hospital while everyone was around Elektra making sure she was comfortable

**New York General Hospital**

Abby, Josh and Nikkie sat in the waiting room waiting for Elektra's baby to be born. Matt had gone to the delivery room with her. Josh's face turned to disgust as he just thought about what the doctors where seeing just made him sick to his stomach. Abby was leaning against Josh slowly falling in and out of sleep since they had been there so what seemed to be forever and it was almost 1 o'clock in the morning. Nikkie was listening to her Mp3 player which she had shoved in her pocket before they had went to the party and she was rapping to what sounded like a "50 cent" song. Abby just shook her head at her now dancing room mate. Josh stared at Nikkie like she was crazy cause she was dancing in a waiting room. Abby taped Nikkie's shoulder in mid dance move "hey ghetto fly the dancing has to stop" she smiled.

Nikkie shrugged "well at least I can dance white girl"

Abby laughed "I can so dance"

"Right" Nikkie said as she sad back down in the chair she was sitting in

After about an hour and a half Matt walked down the hall to the waiting room tapping his stick on the hard tile floors. The sound of the tapping reached Abby's ears even before everyone else could hear it "Matt's coming" she said

Just then Matt appeared from around the corner by following Abby's sent then he stopped right in front of everyone smiling widely. "Is E. ok?" Abby asked

"yes she's fine just a little tired" Matt said smiling still

"So…what is it?" Nikkie asked

Matt took Abby's hand and led the friends down the hall to the nursery. The three of them crowded around the windows that over looked the many baby's that were born that day. "third one to the left" Matt said "say hello to our new baby girl Lillian Abigail Natchios-Murdock"

"Abigail?" Abby said

"sorry Elektra told me to ask you if we could name the baby after you" Matt smiled for the millionth time this hour

"really are you serious?" Abby's eye went big

"If you let us" He said

Abby almost jumped on Matt and hugged him "I would be honored"

"Then Abby meet Lily Abigail Natchios-Murdock" He chuckled

Abby felt Josh's arms wrap around her from behind as she looked at the baby "isn't it so cute" she said

"For a baby she's cool" Nikkie said her hands pressing against the glass window

"yeah she's cute" Josh whispered into Abby's ear which sent good shivers down her spine

Matt 'looked' over at the friends "you can go see Elektra I'll get the nurse to bring Lily in too"

"ok" Abby said

The three walked to Elektra's room where it was dark because Elektra had a huge head ache, I wonder why. Abby was the first to run over and hug Elektra who was laying on the hospital bed "congrats E. she's beautiful" Abby smiled

Elektra nodded "I know" she said quietly

Her hair was messed up which was rare for OCD Elektra who made sure it was perfect but she did just go through child birth so it was ok. Nikkie hugged her next then Josh who was a little hesitant, Elektra hadn't fully forgiven him about the whole 'you where hired to kill Abby thing' but he hugged her anyway. Matt walked into the room the nurse behind with Lily in her arms "Miss. Natchios, here's your baby, Congratulations" the nurse smiled

Elektra help Lily close to her as if she would slip through her fingers. Her eyes where bright green just like Elektra's and she had the same smiled as Matt the one that would melt her heart any day. She had a little bit of dark brown hair on the top of her head. "she looks just like her mother" Abby said

Matt smiled this was another occasion where he wished so much just to have his sight back. Elektra smiled and slowly grabbed Matt hand "but she has her fathers smile" he comment clicked and Matt's face turned to a smiled "want to hold her Abby?" Elektra offered

Abby blink "okay" she said before Elektra carefully handed Abby little Lily into her arms "hello Lily, I'm Abby" she greeted

Lily made a giggling sound and made a small side smiled then opened her bright green eyes. Abby smiled down at the little girl in her arms. Nikkie also smiled "she's going to be a looker when she's older" Abby handed the little one to Josh. But he was a little apprehensive he never really had a connection around babies, but Lily smiled and reached for his hair grabbing a piece of it. Josh's face twisted into pain "ow hair doesn't pull out like that" he joked but Lily kept pulling

Everyone was laughing hard at the scene in front of them "I think she likes you" Elektra smiled

"yeah right" he laughed

Everyone was the happiest they had been in a while till Abby asked what day it was "its July twenty-third" Matt said before Abby looked at the ground.

Josh noticed her reaction "what's wrong Ab's" he asked giving the Lily back to Elektra and wrapping his arms around Abby from behind again.

"today…was my fathers birthday too Josh" She said quietly

Elektra herd this "Abby I'm so sorry" she said cradling Lily in her arms

"don't be Elektra" she smiled sadly "we have Lily now and my dad would be happy to, his life was taken but Lily was given to us and we should be glad to see her" they all looked over at Lily and smiled. There adventures over the past couple of months had ended but they never knew what could lie in their lives to come.

**Lee: **ITS OVER! NOOOOO!

**Elektra:** aren't you going to do a sequel to this

**Lee:** why that's a good idea

**Josh:** oh no that's out of the question, I'm done with getting hurt

**Abby:** but don't you want to go thought another adventure

**Josh:** no!

**Matt:** I sure do I want to see what happens to my little girl

**Lily:** gaa gaa

**Matt:** that's right gaa gaa

**Elektra:** see he's a great father

**Lee:** ok I love the name you gave her

**Elektra:** I was your idea

**Lee:** shhh! They don't need to know that

**Matt:** I love it too, Lillian Abigail Natchios-Murdock

**Elektra:** it's a little long…

**Lee:** no is not its just right

**Abby:** MY NAME IS IN THERE TOO!

**Lee:** you know I was saving Lillian Abigail so my own kids one day in the future that is far from now

**Nikkie:** I would have liked the name Tyrone!

**Lee:** that's a guy name

**Nikkie:** then Tayisha (lol my friend Cherelle)

**Lee:** that doesn't suit her

**Nikkie:** yeah your right

**Lee:** well that's it no more chapters but I think ill write a sequel, review if you want a sequel

**Elektra:** didn't you say you where writing an Inuyasha Fanfic?

**Lee:** yes but—

**Elektra:** and a Full Metal Alchemist one too

**Lee:** that, yes—

**Elektra:** and a Blade Fiction—

**Lee:** OK GOD DAMNIT I KNOW I HAVE A LOT BUT I WILL GET AROUND TO IT!

**Elektra:** wow, settle down child

**Lily:** goo goo gaa gaa #$&!

**Lee:** she knows to much!

**Elektra:** you hurt her I kill you

**Lee:** ok, ok I wont hurt her but keep her mouth shut

**Everyone:** THAT'S A WRAP! AND REMEMBER MUSIC MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND


End file.
